The Wonderful Magic (and stalkers) of Disney!
by BlazeSilvermageVIII
Summary: Taiwan is finally going to go out on a date with America, and she couldn't be more excited for their trip to Disney World together. She's been waiting for this day for years, and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing ruins their date or gets between her and America, even if she has to challenge Russia. AmeTai vs RusAme
1. Where (Stalkers') Dreams Come True!

**Hi! Blaze here with another fic, and this time I'm going for something more light-hearted and humorous. It's something I've had on my mind for a bit of a while. Like the summary said, this will be a AmeTai vs RusAme fic, with AmeTai being the focus and the RusAme being kind of one-sided but still important to the story. Without further, I hope you enjoy it! Now, on with the show!**

The sun then gave its light to one side of the world, and for one part of the world, dawn has now arrived. Where it was dawn, in one lovely island in Eastern Asia, the sun has begun rising on the horizon, and watching with this sight eager sparkling eyes was one certain someone who just couldn't sleep from the sheer excitement she felt for the coming day. She has been waiting for this day for a long while.

And in the end, Taiwan's patience and belief that she would succeed paid off. She still felt joy from when she heard the word "yes" from him reach her ears and all nervousness and fear of being rejected then having all her hopes shattered disappear into nothing. _He said yes, he said yes, he said yes!_ She kept squealing in her mind and may or may not have danced in glee in front of several nations, but she didn't care! He said yes! And there was nothing China and his stupid boss could do about it!

Taiwan was finally going to go out on a date with the nation who unintentionally stole her heart!

Her long-time crush proposed that they go to a magical trip to the Disney Parks in Orlando, where all dreams came true! Taiwan, of course, happily agreed! Going on all the Disney Parks meant that it was going to last several days, and that meant she was going to have him all to herself for all those days. She waved off his concerns about the plane ride and the exhaustion, it was going to worth it!

Taiwan booked the earliest flight to Florida as possible, so she had to get up early, and while normally she would be really ticked off, all she felt was excitement.

This was going to be a magical trip alright. And with the magic of Disney, a romantic kiss on the top of the Cinderella Castle with fireworks in the background was 100% guaranteed! After all, Disney World was where all dreams come true…

And so, while Taiwan beamed over all the fun activities she'll do with her special certain someone, unbeknownst to her, there were interesting things happening on other parts of the globe… But first let's go see her date on the other side of the world, where the sunlight was disappearing, who was just as excited for the trip as she was…

America was up in his closet of his Orlando home searching for his favorite Mickey Mouse t-shirts, which was kind of hard since all of his shirts in this closet where of Mickey Mouse or of some other Disney-related character, but he was focused enough to not let go of the tickets or the fastpasses in his hands. No, there was NO way in hell he was going to let go of them or even store them somewhere, because **_these_** were Disney World **_tickets_** and **_fastpasses_** and he'll be damned if he loses them because of his clumsiness or forgetfulness.

He was an organized hero, dammit! He never screwed up with this sort of stuff. He threw the best parties, always organized a good meeting (now making sure it ended well was totally different thing…), so he was NOT going to mess this up and lose them. He'll never forgive himself for disappointing Taiwan. What type of hero would he be if he let a sweet girl like Taiwan down like that?

America smiled fondly. Taiwan seems pretty excited about going to Disney. He meant, who wouldn't be?! It's Disney! But this was probably the happiest America has seen her in years, he was happy she was happy. She even danced after suddenly freezing solid! That, or she suddenly had a K-pop song stuck in her brain and the only way to escape it was to dance it out.

He'll admit, she took him by surprise when she walked up to him while he was talking with Japan about creating the first clone of Tony and started to act really weird. Taiwan started to stutter, and her curl was trembling (at least he's not the only one) for no reason! And she really got him worried when she turned red, America would have gladly taken her to a hospital or to get fresh air!

What he wasn't expecting was for her to blurt out if he wanted to go out on a date with her. The hero was left speechless. He always thought she had the hots for Japan! But he told her "yes", of course he did! Taiwan was the best girl friend a guy could have! He'd never be able to replace her. And he felt like dirt when he had to choose China over her, but she still liked him anyway!

He loved making Taiwan happy, so why not go out together? And he already had the perfect place, the happiest place on Earth! It's gonna be awesome!

Yes, we can see that both nations are equally happy and excited about going to the happiest place on Earth with each other, very sweet to see, no? Oh, and about the other interesting things happening that I mentioned… Well, this is an interesting case… And by interesting, I mean just plan weird. To see what I mean, let's go to Moscow, where it was an hour past midnight…

Somewhere in Moscow, in the dark of the night, was Russia in some sort of computer room with many monitors, cables and the like. Despite the hour, he was wide awake, and was sitting in a chair with his usual smile in place and his violet eyes were focused on the monitor in front of him which showed America, his one and only rival and equal. Russia smiled wide, he had been observing the American for hours…

With the obvious reason being that due to America being his rival, Russia had installed video cameras in some of America's houses, so Russia could always be one step ahead of him…

"Brother…" Russia heard Ukraine's tired and dismayed voice call him out sleepily, and he shot her quick glance, seeing her walk towards him while rubbing her eye. "Oh, brother, please tell me you're not spying on Amerika again…"

Some of Russia's excitement dissipated at his sister's tone, but he smiled at her. "I'm sorry, sister, but it's necessary."

"You promised that you would stop." Ukraine murmured, almost sobbing. "Perhaps my boss was right…"

At that Russia widened his eyes and whirled his chair around to face her, but kept his smile in place, not wanting to scare her. "Katyusha… I really am sorry for breaking my promise, but I have no choice, it's for the good of the Russian Federation. I must always be one step ahead"

"Tak, but…" Ukraine squinted her eyes at the monitor, then yelped and looked away blushing in embarrassment. "I don't see how watching him take a shower every day helps you protect your country!"

"I must always be one step ahead." Russia said hastily, grinning, and started to "Kolkolkolkol".

He must, if Russia wishes to find out how exactly to make America willingly run to his arms wanting to become one with Mother Russia, then he must find out how America's mind works and how Russia could twist it… no, convince him! Convince him that becoming one with Mother Russia was what he wanted.

Unfortunately, as always when it came to Russia's goals, there were certain pests called obstacles standing in his way of having America. Well, to be more specific, it was one pest, although America's adorable obliviousness counted as an obstacle too, and that pest was a gossipy island that China should really taken care of long ago… _Taiwan_. Russia's grin grew even wider as he said her name in his mind.

Oh… cute little Taiwan… and her cute little crush on cute little America… how _revolting_.

Russia was there, of course he was, he liked watching everyone. He watched the brat gather up the nerve and audacity to walk up to America and ask him out on a date. At the sight of Taiwan dancing around like a fool, Russia scoffed. She thought she could have America's heart? She thought she could have what he and America have? Well, no. The answer was no. You see, he and America had something that no one else could give, and nothing could ever change that.

He was the Russian Federation! The only one able to keep America constantly on his toes… North Korea does not count. Taiwan was just a small island with hopeless dreams of gaining worldwide recognition as her own nation.

Of course, she'll be one with Mother Russia too one day, everyone will be, but Russia does not appreciate her interfering with his plans.

It also did not help that America was actually looking forward to their little date. But no matter, Russia was not going to stand idly, he had a plan to make sure that his dream of everyone becoming one with Mother Russia will come true. It had nothing malicious involved, he was not heartless, but he will go over there and give a little warning to Taiwan

And it will work, because Disney was where all dreams come true…

/ / / / /

Taiwan was tired.

Having to get up early and spending about twelve hours stuck inside an airplane was _tiring_.

She yawned as she dragged her luggage along with her through the airport. But, but, but! But at the very least she got past the checkpoints, she found her luggage and she was now waltzing through the place looking for her favorite American. He told her to meet her at the "Disney Earport" (she snorted at the pun) where they'll both stay in a hotel, in the same room, with only each other…

Going to Disney needed a lot of planning. It may have an out of the blue idea, but in the end, things ended in Taiwan's favor. America insisted on planning every hour they were going to be at the parks, so much that Taiwan was impressed by how organized he was about this, and it made her happy.

For Taiwan this showed that this meant a lot to America too. It wasn't a one-sided thing as China kept nagging her.

America booked a great hotel room, he had some friends in the inside give him fastpasses for many rides, the weather was great (though still hot). Taiwan took this as a sign that the universe wanted her to be with America.

Of course they were meant to be!

Taiwan spotted a sign over a shop and then grinned when she saw America waiting for her. When he spotted her, he smiled blindingly and waved as if he thought she might not notice him, and without wasting a minute Taiwan rushed over to him as she felt her energy return to her.

"lí-hó, Alfred!" Taiwan greeted him brightly.

"Hiya, Mei-Mei! How… Aw, geez…" America's smile dropped as he got a look at Taiwan, this made the island nervous, did she look terrible. "You look like you haven't slept whole day! Are you okay, dude?"

Taiwan let out a squeak as she suddenly felt self-conscious. She didn't want to look like a mess in front of America! "Oh-no…. Do I look that bad?"

"Nah, you look great, but there's bags under your eyes dude." America shook his head and then gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Does my hair look all messed up? Is my qipao really wrinkled? Please tell me that-"

"Mei-Mei, chillax, buddy. You always look great."

"Wh-What, really?"

"Yup! No lie."

Taiwan perked up at those words and she smiled hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Course, Mei! Why wouldn't I?" America laughed, winking, then dug his hand into of a bag he was holding. "Oh, right. Almost forgot, I bought some awesome stuff from the store! I thought it'd totally cheer you up from the plane ride here."

"Really? What is it?" Taiwan's eyes gleamed as she asked.

"Well…" America grinned and began taking out the presents one by one for Taiwan to see. "Goofy's Candy Company candy, sweet stuff, dunno if you already tried em' but they're really good candy. Minnie's Bake Shop cookies, again they rock, and I got you the family size for you to eat it all! Don't worry, I got my own. A Minnie Mouse coffee mug, and one with new artwork! It's a recent one and it's awesome! Some photo frames for the memories. And last but not least…"

America took out a plush of Stitch. "Stitch the plushie! And he's happy to see you!"

Taiwan stared agape at the Stitch plushie, in shock after hearing all the things America went through the trouble of buying just for her. Many of which could be found in one of the stores of one of the parks. And he gave her all this, so she could be happy.

"W-Wow… thank you, Alfred…" Taiwan slowly smiled and beamed up at America. "But can't you find this at the parks? I-I mean, I love that you went through-"

"Maybe, but I wanted to surprise you, and like I said, I figured you'd be tired so…" America scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile on him and Taiwan saw just the slightest hints of red on his cheeks. Then America showed the candy again. "Why not cheer ya up with Goofy's Candy Company candy? Haha…"

"But didn't you want to save money for later?"

"You kidding? I brought a ton of dough from what I won at Vegas. We'll be fine and buy all the merchandise we want!"

"Really?"

"Really. I want to make sure you're happy every step of the way, Mei-Mei, so just leave it all to the hero."

Taiwan clasped her hands together and just smiled at how happy she felt, how America did _care_. He really did want this to be special, if anything, this proved it and Taiwan couldn't be more overjoyed at that fact. Maybe her crush wasn't as unrequited as she thought. She _was_ planning to have him fall for her, but to know she might not have to come up with some sort of overcomplicated scheme to win his love warmed her heart.

America kept smiling his million-dollar smile and handed the Stitch plushie over to Taiwan, who took it gently and stared at it, and then hugged it tightly with a wide grin. She loved it. She loved it because America got it for her. It was cute, but the part that stood out was that he got it for her.

"Thank you, Alfred." Taiwan said softly, causing America to smile even more. And then, Taiwan decided on something.

It'll be a start. Taiwan took a few steps towards America, who just kept smiling at her and was expecting her to say something, but she wasn't going to. Taking a deep breath, Taiwan stood on her toes and closed her eyes as she leaned to America's cheek…

Only for a stranger to bump into her and cause her to fall on her butt, ruining the moment.

Taiwan yelped as she hit the floor, feeling the pain on her behind, and America quickly rushed over to her side. In a rare sight, he glared at the stranger who knocked her over, who appeared to be an old man with a mustache wearing a long coat and a top hat… in Florida…

"Hey, what was that for, dude?! You totally made her fall down!" America said angrily, much to Taiwan's surprise, since America almost never got _angry_.

"Ah, forgive me, miss. It was not my intention to harm you. I… just saw a plushie I really liked, da?" The old man spoke in a Russian accent, twirling his mustache with a kind but suspicious smile, and quickly took a plushie. "Did I hurt you much, young lady?"

"I'm fine…" Taiwan puffed her cheeks as she grabbed Stitch and America helped her up.

The old man grinned, which looked… weird. "Good, good, that is such good news… It's fortunate it was an _accident_ … imagine what would have happened if I _tried_ to hurt you."

"Umm…" Taiwan sweat-dropped. Even America was getting a creepy feeling from this guy.

"It's no problem, dude. Just be careful next time, kay?" America said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh, I _will_ …" The old man said, very ominously, as he waved at them while walking away.

Well… That wasn't the weirdest thing Taiwan has ever seen…

"That was…" Taiwan began, not sure what to say.

"Weird? Creepy? Fishy? Commieish?" America said, looking speechless too.

"Yup." Taiwan said, popping the "p".

"Even Russia's old guys are creepy bastards out to get me…" America sighed, shuddering, then his cheerfulness made a comeback. "Aw, forget about that creep, Mei, we have a hotel to get to! Let me help you out with your luggage, Tai."

Taiwan smiled and hugged Stitch to her chest. "You're right. Let our date begin!"

/ / / / /

As the pair left the store for their hotel, they were blissfully unaware of the many pairs of eyes watching their every move, the eyes belonged to their stalkers. They know about their date and are here because of that, but for different reasons… Wait, did I say that right? Oh, forget it. Anyway, here are our stalkers for the story. First, let's go to the duo hiding behind magazines…

There were two men, both blonde, and they were sitting next to each other in chairs. They were wearing sunglasses and holding magazines in front of their faces. One was British and the other was French. Once they saw the couple walk past them, they lowered the magazines.

"So, my sources my correct. My little Monaco never disappoints me, honhonhonhon…"

"Shut it, frog. Do you want them to hear you?"

"Ah, relax, Angleterre. It's cute watching little Amerique charm Taiwan, no? I wonder if they-"

"Finish that question and I'll shove those glasses up your stupid arse."

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, Angleterre. I didn't know you-"

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU FROG!"

Meanwhile, standing near Goofy were two people, watching the couple go, or at least one of them was. One was a man(?) and the other a woman, the former Chinese and the latter Vietnamese. The Chinese one furiously watched America and Taiwan through binoculars with his eyebrow twitching and muttering under his breath while the Vietnamese one just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

She really did not want to be here.

"That Western Pig… Who does he think he is?" The man said bitterly and angrily, growling. "And Mei! The very nerve of her! I can't believe she would stoop this low to escape the truth and try to form a union with America!"

The woman again rolled her eyes and scowled. "You're the one running from the truth. As far as I know, you have no right over her, and how could you make such a baseless assumption?"

"It is not baseless, Lien!" The man yelled, unintentionally getting a few stares. "You know how she is, with her using her cuteness to get what she wants, and how she subtly and gradually convinces America to challenge me, aru!"

"You really are growing paranoid." The woman deadpanned. "Just be happy for them like I am. I trust America will-"

"They're getting away, aru! Quickly, Lien, we must go after them!" The man cut her off, dragging the annoyed woman away.

And near the Snow White photo-op was a group of six more or less observing the pair, I say more or less because two of the group are fighting to the death while one cheered them on and the other tried to calm them down. The only two watching the pair were a Japanese man and a Hungarian woman, both with cameras.

"Awww, did you see that, Kiku?" The Hungarian woman shook his shoulder. "That was adorable! This pairing is going up the list of favorites!"

"Hai, Lizzie-san." The Japanese man nodded, a little shaken by the contact, and stared at the pair leaving. "I hope Alfred-san at least reciprocates Mei's feelings to some extent. She has been looking forward to this quite a lot."

"It's your fault we lost Gupta, you crazy cat lady!" The Turk yelled at the Greek he was fighting angrily.

"Maybe if you weren't distracting us with your stupid voice we would have seen him." The Greek retorted with a soft but angry voice.

"Kick him in the balls, big brother!" Another man, a Balkan, cheered them on.

"Emir, you're really not helping!" The Cypriot shouted in alarm.

And there are others, of course, but if we went into full detail about them, we'd be here all day. But we can't forget about one of the most important characters of the tale, one who will play a big role in what is to come, the one hiding in the shadows…

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

 **Well, that's that! I have to say, I really had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know in the reviews if it's any good, please. It'll motivate me to update this more often and I want to know what you, the readers, think of this idea.**


	2. Someday China's Killer Will Come

**A big thanks to AquaEclipse and Bob Ross for reviewing. Sorry for the wait, guys! I was kinda at a loss of how to write the next chapter, hope this makes up for the late update. Now, on with the show!**

Taiwan clung to America's arm with one arm holding his while the other held the Stitch plushie that he sweetly bought for her, the smile on her face was wide and filled with joy, on the walk to the car. She could feel the hearts floating around them. They're not even out of the airport and their date was already off to a fantastic start!

She nearly wanted to squeal from how excited and happy she was, but she didn't want to look weird, though Taiwan was sure America would love her no matter what.

Oh, speaking of the love matter… Despite how well things are going, Taiwan still needs to work to make America fall head over heels for her, maybe (if possible) have him love her so much that he'll dump that stupid old jerk for her~ And when that happens, she'll be recognized as her nation by him, and her love can use his power of international pressure so all the other nations can do the same and-

Taiwan blinked and shook her head, puffing her cheeks. No, no, no! One step at a time, Taiwan! Don't go fantasizing about China's crushing, satisfying and humiliating defeat when you and America haven't even had their first kiss yet!

Well, she would have succeeded in at least giving him a peck on the cheek if it weren't for that creepy old man…

Speaking of that creepy old Russian man… why did something about him feel familiar to Taiwan?

You know what? Forget that creep! She has more important things to think about like, say, plan her wedding with America! Taiwan did a little digging and found that weddings can take place in Disney World! Oh, how amazing… their union can be where their very first date took place….

Whatever happened to one step at a time?

"Shut up, you!" Taiwan snapped at the sky, earning a puzzled look from America as she hugged his arm possessively.

"Uh… Mei? You okay, dudette?" America asked her, sounding weirded out.

Taiwan flinched and adopted a nervous grin as she tried to think of an explanation. "O-Oh, yeah, Alfred! I'm fine, completely fine… Just snapped from having that jerk China's voice stuck in my head scolding me and stuff. It's really annoying."

Much to her relief, America bought it, and he snorted. "Dude, I can totally relate to that. You have no idea how many times I heard China's voice echoing in my head "GIVE ME MY MONEY, ARU!" whenever I take from my Vegas savings."

Taiwan burst out giggling at America mimicking China's voice. "Tee-hee, you think that's tough? At least you don't have him constantly going "REUNITE WITH ME THIS INSTANT, TAIWAN, OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY PANDAS!" every week."

Now it was America's turn to laugh. "No way, Mei-Mei. "I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY MONEY, AMERICA!~" takes the cake for the being the most annoying."

"Nope, it's definitely "HAHAHAIYAH! NOW EVEN AIRPORTS KNOW YOU'RE A PART OF ME!" that wins." Taiwan shook her head with a sly grin.

"THE PANDA EXPRESS DOESN'T HAVE REAL CHINESE FOOD, ARU! DISGRACEFUL!"

"YOU HAVE LOST YET ANOTHER ALLY, TAIWAN! SURRENDER WHILE YOU CAN, ARU!"

"I OWN YOU, AMERICA! ALL YOUR CHINATOWNS ARE PROOF OF THAT!"

"TAIWAN, ABANDON THAT IMAGINARY FLAG OF YOURS RIGHT NOW!"

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT, ARU!"

Both America and Taiwan stopped their laughing and blinked at that last one, and they looked behind them to see if anyone was following them, but there weren't any people behind them that could have said that. Although, Taiwan could have sworn she heard a yelp.

Huh.

America shuddered. "Geez, China's so stuck in our heads that I'm beginning to hear things. This sucks, I hope that guy's not gonna haunt us for the rest of the trip."

America sighed just as Taiwan heard what sounded like a slap and then a quiet "Ow!", and she looked around once more. Honestly, are these weird interruptions of her romantic quality time with America going to be a regular thing?

"Anyway…" America began, and Taiwan turned her attention back to him, seeing him smile. "Let's go to the hotel, Mei. I got us a sweet room!"

At this Taiwan beamed and hugged America's arm again, and the pair resumed their walk to the car.

/ / / / /

"OW!"

Vietnam glared at China fiercely as the latter rubbed his hurt cheek, having slapped him again for nearly giving away their presence to the happy couple. Although to be honest, Vietnam couldn't help but smirk at several of the imitations of Teacher's girlish voice, they were very accurate. But anyway, she was angry at China. Well, _angrier_. So, she gave him a much-deserved slap to get him to behave.

She was obviously going to get shrill scolding for this, but that didn't matter. What did matter was making sure that nothing and no one spoils Taiwan's good mood from her date with America. Vietnam was honestly amazed by how much Taiwan was smiling, the latter was smiling so much that it looked painful to Vietnam.

Vietnam could hardly keep a smile for ten seconds, which was a massive improvement from a dozen years ago.

She did have her doubts of Taiwan's desire to ask America out on a date, as well as her wish to become his girlfriend and then wife, due to Vietnam's concerns that knowing America's obliviousness and sometimes insensitiveness he might end up hurting or disappointing Taiwan.

However, Vietnam has never been glad to have been so wrong about that. She saw with her own eyes that America did care, he does want the date to go excellently, he might even also like Taiwan back.

Vietnam frowned and rolled her eyes as China began his patronizing reprimanding of her actions.

"Your childishness nearly cost us dearly, I had to do _something_ to prevent a disaster." Vietnam retorted coldly.

"Now you care about remaining hidden?!" China yelled angrily, eyes twitching.

Vietnam sighed. "I do. Because of Mei finds out about this stupid mission of yours, her happiness will vanish."

China only huffed and crossed his arms. "You're starting to favor America too much, Lien. If anything, he will crush her before I do, disappointment is America's specialty."

Vietnam resisted the urge to snarl. " _Really_? Because I always thought you fit that category just _perfectly_."

That seemed to deal a harsh blow, and China began angrily spewing something at Vietnam, who could care less what he was scolding her for.

If China was going to insist that she help him with his childish plot to keep America and Taiwan apart, Vietnam will use this as a chance to make sure everything China has planned will fall apart and keep Taiwan happy.

This wasn't the first time Vietnam attempted to foil China's schemes.

/ / / / /

"…And so I can safely say, sister, that everything is going according to plan." Russia finished cheerfully and proudly to his anxious older sister, who only sighed.

"That's very nice, Vanya." Ukraine said with forced happiness.

"But unfortunately, it appears Amerika has tricked himself, he thinks he actually likes little Taiwan. My poor sunflower…" Russia lamented sadly, and Ukraine began to feel bad for him from how sad he looked before her brother smiled again. "Ah, but it's a small issue, he will learn from his mistakes. Amerika just needs a little shove, so he can realize that I and I only can possibly understand him.

"Tak, Vanya, that's… that's very nice…" Ukraine said carefully, pulling at the collar of her blouse, gulping. "But I saw them too, little brother, and both look so happy together. Are you really going to ruin it so you can have Amerika?"

Russia only turned towards her and giggled. "Oh, sister, don't worry! This is for Fredka's own good as well. You've seen his many failed friendships throughout the years, and do you know why they have all failed? Because they don't understand him like I do."

Really? Because it seems like you're just using that as an excuse so you can have a very powerful nation to help you in your goal of "Everyone becoming one with Mother Russia".

"Shut up, you!" Russia snapped at the sky, a nasty scowl on his face.

Ukraine flinched at her brother's anger, thinking he was directing it at her, and began to tear up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Vanya! I'm just worried about you. Forgive me!"

And with that she ran off sobbing, causing Russia to panic.

"N-Nyet! Nyet, siestra! I wasn't talking to you! W-Wait, come back!"

/ / / / /

Meanwhile, somewhere in Florida there was another scheme being planned by a nation, except the one we're about to see is a "good" type of scheme… and the nation was an ex-nation… and it's weird… Anyway, without further ado, the awesome Prussia and his friend Denmark, presented in the latter's point of view.

Denmark then remembered why he didn't often come to Florida.

It was boiling hot. Like, really, extremely, totally hot. And as a nation with a temperate climate, he wasn't exactly the most fit for the oven that was… Denmark snickered. Oh man, did he have a lot of jokes for-

Except that if you make a single joke about "that" detail of Florida, you're out!

"You're no fun." Denmark pouted.

" _Vhat_ did jou say about the awesome me?!" Prussia leaned close to Denmark's face with a menacing smirk.

"Uh… nothing?" Denmark said hopefully, grinning.

Prussia made a "hmmph!" sound and walked back to their other company here. Oh, right. Denmark and Prussia saw with their own eyes the event that was Taiwan asking their fellow Awesome Trio member America out on a date, and they traveled all the way to Florida to help out their bro make this date the most awesome date ever!

Denmark couldn't be more happy and envious for America that such a cutie asked him out, if things go well then America will be the first Awesome Trio member to be in a relationship unless Norway replies yes to any of Denmark's voicemails. And who knows? Maybe they could make Taiwan an honorary Awesome Trio member!

But Prussia didn't really share Denmark's enthusiasm. Their "leader" wasn't convinced that Taiwan was "awesome" enough for America, much less an honorary or even substitute member of the Awesome Trio. Taiwan was "all cuteness no awesomeness" according to Prussia. Prussia was kind of a "bros before…" Denmark cringed. Prussia was a "bros before anyone else" kind of guy.

However… that all changed when Denmark and Prussia found a surprise… Russia!

Apparently Russia was "blah, blah, blah, I got the hots for America, blah, blah, Taiwan sucks, blah, blah, blah, I'm so evil it's hilarious, blah, blah, blah, blah, I'm so gonna ruin America and Taiwan's date, blah, blah, blah, Kol Kol Kol Kol, etcetera, etcetera." And Denmark would have gasped dramatically if they weren't hiding at the time.

Then Prussia magically had a change of heart, and instead of spying and maybe helping out…. They're definitely going to help out their awesome bro in any way possible and destroy Russia's dreams.

"That unawesome loser mustn't carry out his unawesome evil deeds!" Prussia declared.

And here they were, in the middle of what Denmark thinks were the woods near Disney World… or was it Disney Resort? Eh, potato potatoe. They were here before Gilbird… and all of Gilbird's brothers, sisters, parents, cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents, great-grandparents, clones, distant relatives, extended family, and friends.

Yup, a whole army of a thousand Gilbirds of different shapes of sizes were in front of them. It was amazing! No, awesome!

"Attention my awesome Gilbird army!" Prussia shouted with a proud smirk. "There is an unawesome menace about somewhere in these amusement parks, threatening to ruin my awesome friend's date with his kind-of-mediocre-in-terms-of-awesomeness girl. This menace… is none other than Russia!"

The name caused outrage within the Gilbird army, as they all began to chirp angrily, and Denmark had to take a few steps back because of how menacing those birds looked.

"Which is why I called all of jou here, to help me bring this unawesome menace down! Only jou awesome birdies can help stop that loser's plans!" Prussia explained, then saluted as he cackled evilly. "I have faith in jou all. Now, fly my pretties! FLY!"

Every single one of the Gilbirds immediately obeyed and began to soar while Denmark looked on in awe, and the birds flew away in direction of the parks. All the while Prussia laughed.

"KESESESESESESESE!"

/ / / / /

Taiwan yawned for the fifteenth time as they finally arrived at the hotel and her eyelids began to feel heavy. She was starting to get drowsy, so much that didn't bother to take a look around the resort and kept clinging to America's arm to guide her.

Taiwan heard America chuckle. "Wow, you look tired, Mei-Mei."

"Yeah, kinda… just a little sleepy, don't worry." Taiwan waved it off kind of lazily with a tired smile. "I can wait."

"Okie-dokie, I'll get us the key to our room, Tai, you'll be in a comfy bed in no time!"

Despite her sleepy mind, Taiwan's smile still broadened at the fact that she'll be sharing a room with America, just the two of them. She already had a plan to sleep in the same bed as him, but the small shy part of her was hesitant. Should she really do that? Their date's barely starting! Should she wait a day or two before cuddling with America?

Would America even be comfortable with it? With his hero tendencies, he'll no doubt push aside his feelings and help Taiwan in any way he could, but still… Taiwan knew she may not have to pull of many manipulations, but she still needed put just as much effort into this as America was. After all, she's the one who asked him out, not him. Taiwan has to do something, anything, to show her gratitude.

Wait, was she overthinking this? Was her sleepiness causing her stress? Taiwan should probably leave any plans for tomorrow, when she's at full energy. Yeah, she needed to rest for tomorrow morning! Tomorrow she and America are going to kick off the date with Hollywood Studios.

Taiwan was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice America stopping, and nearly stumbled when he did. Her crush then smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'm gonna go for the key, you should prolly wait here on the sofa, that okay with you, Tai?" America asked her cheerfully.

Taiwan fully snapped out of her stupor and quickly nodded. "Of course! I'll wait here."

"Cool. I'll be back in a bit!" America waved at her before sprinting off to the receptionist, leaving Taiwan with her luggage.

Taiwan smiled and plopped down to a sofa. She truly began to look at her surroundings and she was impressed at what she saw. They were staying at the Disney Contemporary Resort, the one with the shuttle and shops, she felt excited at that last part. Maybe after the parks they could check out and see what merchandise she could buy for America or go that café.

Oh, there was so much stuff to do! All with America!

Taiwan heard that there was also a hotel in that Cinderella Castle in Magic Kingdom. Oh! And a restaurant too! They could go there for dinner and watch the amazing fireworks show together! Should she dress up like a Disney Princess so it could be more romantic? Should she convince America to go as a Prince? Or would it be better they go in normal nice clothes?

Taiwan squealed in delight.

"You seem quite happy, da?"

Taiwan nodded happily, not taking notice of the person next to her smiling psychotically. "Mm-hmm! Of course I am! Alfred and I are going to have such a romantic time toge-HUH?!"

Taiwan nearly shrieked in alarm when she finally realized there was someone else with her, and not just anyone, it was Russia!

"Privet, little Taiwan." Russia chuckled then went back to his creepy smile, hands tightly gripping his infamous pipe. "Let's have a little _talk_ , shall we?"

 **Cliffhanger time~ Heehee, sorry. But don't worry, no one's going to get murdered or brutally tortured or anything in this fic. It is K+ after all. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. Please review!**


	3. Taiwan of Terror

**Thanks to Eternal Nexus Warrior, AquaEclipse, Bob Ross and prismturtle for reviewing. Really sorry for the wait, guys! Kind of got stuck on what to do next and stress got in the way. I'll try to be more quick. Now, on with the show!**

What… in the ever-loving **_heck_**?

Taiwan felt very embarrassed at how much her mouth hanged open, which was caused by the huge shock, confusion and disbelief from the fact that _Russia_ was sitting right next to _her_ with that crazy smile and dark aura he's so famous for, and countless alarm bells rang in her mind as she _very_ slowly digested that fact. Russia, big and creepy Russia, was sitting right next to her right now.

A part of her was exclaiming in frustration about how it was possible Taiwan didn't see him as she went straight for the sofa, she could have sworn that there wasn't anyone else sitting there… But then again, she's feeling dead tired right now, so…

Still, how could someone, no matter how tired they were, not see a nation like Russia?!

No, forget that! That should be one of the last things on her mind! Russia was sitting right next to her! Did America know that his commie arch-rival (yeah, she knew that Russia's a democracy now but if Taiwan wanted to be America's loving and supporting wife then she'll happily throw shade towards his enemies) was right here?!

…In the _same_ day, state, and hotel she and America just happened to be staying in for their magical romantic date.

Well, that's extremely suspicious…

Taiwan paled and looked around, trying not to look frantic, in search for her star-spangled hero because this would be a really great time for him to swoop in and save her from the psychotic looking Russian… or just Russia now that she thought about it. But America was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't at the desk anymore…

Oh… Oh, dear, did Russia do something to him?

The thought caused Taiwan to freak out. Oh no… no, no, no, no, her future husband's missing! America went missing before Taiwan could even begin to seduce- flirt! Flirt with America and have him fall head over heels over her. An international incident was obviously, totally definitely NOT in her genius grand master plan!

"Privet, part of China." Russia greeted with a cheerful wave of his hand. "How has your day been? Pleasant? Disappointing?"

A tick mark appeared on Taiwan's head at being called that dreadful name and she felt an eye twitch. That name… that accursed, stupid, fake name China kept insisting that represented what she was… She hated that name. Just hearing it was more than enough for her nervousness to turn into anger. Was Russia triggering her on purpose?

What would be the point of that?

But despite all the rampaging questions in her head, she couldn't help but notice that Russia's wearing his trademark scarf and coat. In Florida. Taiwan gaped. She's still sweating despite being in a building, how the heck was Russia still standing?

"You are staring at me. Why? It's very rude, da?" Russia asked innocently.

"Aren't you burning with that coat and scarf on?" Taiwan asked in disbelief, pointing at said pieces of clothing.

Russia blinked and looked down at his clothing and gloves, then looked back up and laughed. "Silly Taiwan. It's going to take a lot more than scorching sun than to take down the mighty Russian Federation. But your concern is very much appreciated."

Taiwan wouldn't say she was concerned, but oh well. She raised an eyebrow. "You should've gotten heatstroke by now."

"Oh, I did get heatstroke earlier! Very terrible experience, you should try it!" Russia said happily without any worries, laughing again. "Like I said, it's going to take a lot more than scorching sun to defeat me."

"O…kay?" Taiwan said baffled, not sure what to say on that, and again looked around for America. Nothing.

"You seem anxious little Taiwan…" Russia noted with the same alarming smile as always, and he giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was not my intention to startle you, and there's no need to be frightened or anything. I only came here to talk, da?"

That caused Taiwan to look at him uncertainly. "Talk?"

"But before that, where's Fredka?" Russia asked smiling, looking around for said hero himself. "I want to speak with him. I saw him with you, so he should be here…"

"Fredka?" Taiwan repeated, blinking, before quickly remembering that that was Russian for "Alfred" and frowned. "Alfie went to get the keys to our- What's so funny?"

Russia stopped chuckling and smiled in what felt like a condescending way to Taiwan. "Oh, I apologize, Taiwan. I just couldn't help but be so amused by your cute nickname for Fredka, you are very funny, thinking you two are close enough to refer to him as such."

Taiwan puffed her cheeks in anger. How dare he?! "Hey! What do _you_ know about me and Alfie? I'll have you know that you're looking at his future fiancé right now!"

Somehow, this amused Russia even more and his grin widened. "Taiwan, I never knew you could be so good with jokes! You even look like you believe his own words! Kolkolkolkolkol…!"

Now that made Taiwan angry, and she stomped her foot. "That's because I do! Alfred and I are going to be on the road to a union after this wonderful date, then he'll get on a knee and propose to me, we'll get married in near Cinderella's caste and we'll ride away in a magical carriage which will be created by Norway because he owes me a favor, and-"

"Spare me your pathetic fantasies, Taiwan." Russia cut her off darkly, an intimidating aura coming out of him, and sneered. "You can't even win over more allies, just what could possibly cause you to believe that you can do the same and more with Fredka? He already chose China over supporting your doomed cause, that should be enough to tell you that America is and always will be out of your reach."

Taiwan flinched at the harsh tone Russia used. Where did that come from? "Doomed cause?! I'll have you know that-"

"You believe that there is some romantic connection blossoming between you two? You believe that Fredka loves you just because he bought you a stuffed toy and other miscellaneous Disney merchandise? Nyet, he doesn't, and _never_ will." Russia told her harshly all the while having an innocent face, it was both creepy and annoying. "I truly feel sad for my sunflower that he must force himself to endure going on a pity date with you."

"P-Pity date?!" Taiwan exclaimed filed with indignation, glowering at the tall nation before her for thinking that America went through all this trouble because of pity. "You're wrong! Alfred isn't going out with me because of pity! Going to Disney was his idea and he went through all this so we could both have a great time! I…"

Taiwan trailed off and paled as she did a very delayed double take. Wait a minute…

"Hey, wait…" Taiwan began puzzledly, looking up with a raised eyebrow. "How did _you_ know Alfie bought me all that stuff?"

Russia gave her a sickening grin. "Ah, it pleases me to hear that I really am good with disguises. But mustache was very itchy, though…"

Taiwan blinked in bewilderment and slightly opened her mouth so she could ask what the heck he meant by that, but froze when a memory from earlier resurfaced, shortly after she met up with America. That's right… It was after he gave her the Stitch plushie. Just as she was about to kiss her crush on the cheek, a creepy old man Russian man bumped…

Oh…

Then it clicked.

Taiwan gasped and stared at a proud Russia in horror. "Oh God, _you_ were the creepy old man from the airport!"

"Da… you thought it was old man from my country who stopped you from assaulting Fredka but it was me, Russia!" Russia burst out into kolkolkols, laughing at Taiwan's dumbfounded expression, and his purple aura showed off even more. "Oh my, that felt nice."

"But why?! Why did you do that?" Taiwan demanded.

"Well, at first I planned on using slingshot to kill you with tiny sharp rock, but I quickly realized I could attract a lot less attention by using a disguise to-"

"Not that! Why did you stop me from kissing Alfred? Why are you so against us dating in the first place?!"

Russia then stared at her, seemingly frozen in time with his smile stuck in place, but then he suddenly moved again with patted Taiwan's head, much to her discomfort. "Why? You are asking me why the mere thought of an annoying wretch like you snatching away my sunflower angers to incredible levels? Well, it's because you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" Taiwan asked with increasing frustraion, and squeaked when all of a sudden Russia's hand, still on top of her head, begins to push her down. Is this what Latvia goes through?

"Explaining it to such a simpleton such as you will be tiresome, so allow me to simplify for you. Clear your mind of your delusions and fantasies, da?" Russia requested happily to the island he was crushing, and also angering more and more by the minute. Russia leaned down to her level with a mad grin. "You can't possibly ever hope to achieve what me and Fredka have. I am his rival, his equal, and you are… needless to say, nothing."

A vein bulged in Taiwan's forehead.

Russia continued his stupid speech without even paying attention to Taiwan's state. "I am the only nation who can understand him, and there isn't a single day where America doesn't think about me. I have become part of his thoughts. I have become part of his life. You, an island with endless delusions and hopeless reams, who China should had dispatched decades ago, cannot achieve that."

…And _that_ was when something in Taiwan just _snapped_.

It was probably the fatigue from the jetlag, feeling disoriented by the change of time zone, the tiredness from dealing with airports, her strong desire to collapse on top on her comfy bed in order to get some well-deserved sleep, her even stronger wish to marry America and then together kick China's condensing ass all the way into a black hole where no one could ever hear him scream in terror…

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the smug looking Russian with a such a shit-eating smile plastered across his face that Taiwan wanted to stomp his special area with her high heels before her that had the _nerve_ , the very **_nerve_** , to tell Taiwan straight to her face that she will never make America fall in love with her… that her hero belonged to that stupid lump…

Yeah…

Taiwan's hands fisted her skirt and she gave a twitching and _very_ forced smile up at a still smug, too smug, Russia as if the **_idiot_** thought that he won just like that, and the island did her best to keep a convincing cutesy smile.

"Russia…" Taiwan began happily, using all her self-restraint to not sink her nails into her legs.

"Da, little Taiwan?" Russia asked cheerfully, eyes closed as he had that stupid smile…

Perfect.

As Taiwan kept her adorable, innocent, happy and of course beautiful smile, she shakily raised her right hand and then formed it into a tight fist. Then, with the strength of a hundred Supermen she swung her fist…

And socked Russia right across the face.

/ / / / /

Of course, an action so outrageous, astonishing and shocking caused a variety of reactions from our friendly neighborhood stalkers. Some gaped, some dropped their things from how stunned they were, some fainted, some began to pray for Taiwan and some were just enjoying the show. However, they all had one thing in common…

They did _not_ see that coming.

Once he got over the shock, China girlishly shrieked at the realization that Taiwan just punched Russia of all people, and he promptly fainted next to Vietnam, who didn't even bother to glance or move an inch to catch him and was watching on in surprise and with… a bit of _pride_.

England and France were comically gaping so much that their jaws might as well reach the ground.

"Bloody mother of hell does that stupid girl want to die an excruciating death that badly?" England whispered in fright to his partner-in-crime.

"Mon dieu, poor innocent little Taiwan signed her own death warrant by defending her right to love Amerique…" France began sadly, but then shed tears as he smiled fondly. "Oh, she truly does love our dear Amerique, Angleterre!"

"What are you babbling about, you stupid frog?! She just bloody damned herself!"

"Oh, how I wished I had the same courage as Taiwan does…"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Japan and Hungary had dropped their cameras in their shock, and were completely and utterly speechless, or at least Japan was, because the European woman then began to cheer Taiwan on. Greece was completely awake thanks to what Taiwan did and was in a state of shock, while Turkey and Bosnia had similar expressions.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Taiwan!" Hungary laughed as she raised her fist, while her partner sank to the ground.

"I… I-I think I will go pray to Kami for Taiwan's life now…" Japan stammered as he crawled away.

The Baltic Trio were huddled up in a hug as they trembled in fear.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell is Taiwan thinking?!" Estonia demanded in disbelief.

"M-Mr. Russia is g-going to kill her so horribly!" Lithuania stuttered in horror.

Latvia trembled as he looked around with a confused expression and looked at his brothers for help. "Wh-Why are we here in Florida?"

"Why are you asking us? Not even the author knows why!"

The most positive reactions, or the only positive reactions to this action, were from none other than Prussia and Denmark, who were eagerly watching the spectacle via a widescreen TV that some Gilbirds managed to connect to several security cameras (not even they knew how the birds did it) while eating popcorn from a large bag that one of the members of Prussia's Gilbird Army managed to ste- _find_ from some shop.

"KESESESESESESE! That loser got socked by a girl, HA!" Prussia threw his head back, cackling at the fact that the unawesome Russia got punched by a girl like Taiwan. "…I take back every unawesome thing I ever said about that chick, now THAT is Awesome Trio material!"

"I'll say!" Denmark agreed loudly with a mouth full of popcorn. "Cute _and_ tough. I can't believe Al's luck!"

"That chick did vhat most of the unawesome losers of the vorld don't have the guts to do! And for that she just rose into my Top Ten Most Awesome Nations In the Vorld!" Prussia declared proudly and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, munching loudly

"Wait, you have a- " Denmark tilted his head when he saw Prussia suddenly burst out cackling, and he saw that TV was showing Taiwan punching Russia again… then again… and again, and again, and again. Denmark spotted a remote in one of Prussia's hands, and he snorted.

"Are you replaying it?" Denmark asked, trying very hard not to fall off from laughing.

After replaying the scene three more times, Prussia managed to hold in his laughter and smirked as he wiped away a tear. "Ja, duh! This is priceless, Dane! Seeing that unawesome arschloch get totally embarrassed by a chick like Taiwan is awesome beyond words!"

Prussia replayed it again and then paused it in the exact moment Taiwan's fist collided with Russia's face.

"Oh, this is definitely going to be my awesome new screensaver!"

/ / / / /

Taiwan honestly thought she was _really_ going to regret doing that to Russia. No one punched Russia, except for possibly America, but other than him anyone else was obviously unacceptable. Most people would think that what Taiwan just did was stupid, foolish, and most of all, suicide. But as she panted, her fist surprisingly not broken, glaring at the shell-shocked and bruised Russian, she smirked.

It was probably the adrenaline, the excitement, the satisfaction of putting that stupid lump in his stupid place, or whatever, but punching Russia felt _awesome_.

Like, Prussia's definition of awesome. Taiwan really felt proud of herself, for doing what no one else had the guts to do. She, a so-called island yearning for recognition with China always breathing down her neck and threatening potential allies away, did what even the old fart doesn't have the courage to do. That thought made her feel even proud.

As she smirked, Taiwan put her hands on her hips and scoffed when Russia looked up at her with an unreadable glint in his violet eyes. "You…"

"What?" Taiwan challenged.

Russia trembled as he started to laugh and his dark aura leaked out more than ever. "Listen to me little Taiwan… that was worst mistake you could ever commit."

"No, you listen here, you **_fothermucker_**!" Taiwan snapped, clenching both of her fists and snarling at Russia, and went on to poke him with every word that she spoke. "Who the [BEEP] do you think you are?! Telling me who I can and can't date like you're my [BEEP]ing boss! I don't give a flying [BEEP] about what you think of all this! You're just a pathetic [BEEP]er looking for [BEEP] pity from everyone and you think your oh-so-sad past gives you the _perfect_ excuse to [BEEP] everyone over sideways!"

Taiwan paused a little to regain her breath, and after cheerfully clearing her throat, her furious scowl returned.

"I don't [BEEP]ing care that you have a [BEEP]ing general that represents winter! In fact, [BEEP] him! Seriously, go [BEEP] him will you?! And I don't give a single flying [BEEP] about your stupidly obviously evil president! To [BEEP] with your [BEEP] sunflower garden! Alfred and I are going to get married! Get over it. So book the next flight to Moscow, go crawl back crying to President Dobby and [BEEP BEEP BEEP] while Al and I have the time of our lives, will you! In other words, [BEEP] OFF!"

/ / / / /

The reactions… were more or less the same. Once again, there was pure and utter shock and disbelief that Taiwan was stupid enough to sign her own death warrant. Like, really get herself an even worse death for verbally crushing Russia.

Just as China regained his composure and regained consciousness, he fainted again at hearing what Taiwan said while Vietnam face-palmed. Whether it's because China fainted again or because of Taiwan's recklessness is up for the reader to decide.

England let his head hit a wall while France was crying because of Taiwan's "undying love" for America.

Japan was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Hungary looked at Taiwan in awe. Cyprus was sweating. And Turkey, Greece and Bosnia were all comically gaping.

And the Baltics… were frozen in shock.

/ / / / /

After that final blow, Taiwan felt ready to collapse from how tired her throat and lungs felt after all that yelling and cursing. Or at least, she tried to curse, but all that beeping was really annoying! You know what? Who cares? What mattered was that she just verbally assaulted Russia not long after she physically assaulted him!

Ooh, if only America was watching! He'd definitely fall head over heels with her after that!

As for Russia, he looked the same as always, only his aura was leaking out more than ever. So Taiwan guessed that on the inside Russia must be furious.

Soon Russia began chuckling, which then turned into maniacal laughter. "Oh, Taiwan! You are a lot more foolish than I thought you were! Why, you practically killed yourself! So, I take it you won't listen to my warnings?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Taiwan said with a "humph!", crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well then, I take it you're going to make another foolish mistake by challenging me, the Russian Federation?" Russia asked, grinning.

"You bet I am!" Taiwan proclaimed confidently, smirking.

"Alright, challenge accepted…" Russia giggled, but then a dark shadow came across his face. "But know this Taiwan. In every minute and second of your silly date with Fredka, be aware that I will be watching both of you very carefully. I will use whatever means possible to ensure that your hopes are crushed into nothing. And telling Fredka won't solve anything too, because he will then only focus on me, only me, and not you. I have that talent."

"Don't worry." Taiwan narrowed her eyes up at him. "I wasn't planning to."

"I see."

"I'm gonna win."

"Then you are even more retarded than I thought."

Taiwan refused to let that get to her, and instead kept her glare as Russia Kolkolkolkol'ed away into the night, or, well, deeper into the hotel, until he vanished. After that, Taiwan sighed and plopped back down into the sofa, hugging Stitch tightly.

"Hey, Tai!"

"Eep!" Taiwan yelped as she jumped from the loud voice, but then felt enormous relief upon seeing it was a grinning America, and she grinned as well. "Oh, hi, Alfred! No offense, but you kind of took a while…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that dude." America laughed nervously with a sheepish smile. "I got caught in a language fiasco between the staff and some crying Ukrainian woman, but the hero managed to save the day!"

Taiwan smiled tiredly. "Really? That's so nice of you, Al…"

"All in a day's…" America trailed off, and Taiwan feared that her anger from earlier was visible. "You okay, Mei?"

"Y-Yeah…" Taiwan nodded. "Just sleepy."

"Then let's go to our hotel room, stat!" America said brightly, and took Taiwan by the hand, much to her delight, and used the other to take the luggage. "You are gonna love the room I got for us! I managed to…"

As Taiwan smiled sweetly at America's words, she caught something in the corner of her eye. There, in the shadows, barely noticeable, was Russia staring at them.

Taiwan stuck her tongue out at him and leaned on America.

Oh, it's on.

 **And so begins the battle! Please review!**


	4. The Dos Caballeros

**Thanks to DOWEmpire2, AquaEclipse, primsturtle, Bob Ross, Eternal Nexus Warrior and a guest for reviewing. Really sorry for the wait... again. I only got a proper idea of how to continue after publishing the latest chapter of DOTNWO a few days ago, and then I didn't really have time to work on it until now. I hope you like this chapter. Now, on with the show!**

Sleep came almost immediately the moment Taiwan crashed into her comfy bed. God, she was exhausted. Like, _really_ exhausted.

Taiwan had to put up with a grueling seventeen-hour flight from Taipei to Orlando, deal with the frustration of being foiled from kissing America thanks to that creepy clod Russia, and then find out she's going to have to keep an eye out for said creepy clod as he'll try to ruin Taiwan's genius grand master plan to have America fall in love with her.

How? Who the heck knew?! Taiwan was too tired to care.

But… the day wasn't _terrible_ , no, on the contrary, Taiwan had a really exciting day! America welcomed her with really nice merchandise including a Stitch plushie that she currently had tucked under her arm, possibly be the first nation except for maybe America to punch that creep right in the face and cuss the heck out of him.

Taiwan felt extremely proud of herself, she was awesome! Not to brag, but she couldn't help herself, because she punched Russia~! Take that, jerk! Now that _definitely_ earned her official nation status. Come on, it takes guts to do that! Like, more guts than all the fatalities of every single one of those gory Mortal Kombat games combined!

Taiwan smiled. She wondered what that old fart would think if he saw her crush Russia. He'd probably go cry

Sure, she might want to begin coming up with some sort of plan to deal with Russia, but Taiwan really wasn't worried. She and America were made for each other! No brain-dead lump could do anything to change that. Bring it on! Taiwan was confident she could handle anything that guy will throw at her! Let's see him try to destroy her hopes and dreams of love and marriage, let him try!

Now that she thought about it, what _could_ Russia do to make everything fall apart between her and America?

Eh, she'll cross that bridge when she came to it.

 _CHIRP!_

One thing's for sure, under no circumstances will America discover what happened (though she'll totally tell him all about how she hurt and cussed Russia someday, both for bragging and earning hero points reasons), because of three reasons:

 _CHIRP!_

One) If she does spill, then this romantic date will turn into a scandal, and America will be too busy Russia-hunting to fall in love with her!

 _CHIRP!_

But then again, there's a chance that she and America could bond while the beat the living daylights out of Russia. Maybe he'll find her "commie-fighting skills" attractive?

 _CHIRP! CHIRP!_

Wait, will they even have time for the parks if Taiwan went in that direction?

 _CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!_

Two) If Taiwa-

 _CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!_

Oh, for the love of all things that China hated, WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE RUCKUS OUT THERE?!

If there wasn't an adorable, hot, cute, sweet, awesome American who she had strong feelings for sleeping peacefully next to her, then Taiwan would have _raged_. Oh, how she would have raged. Without making a single sound, Taiwan sat up with messed up hair, bags under her eyes and all, and snarled. She bet she looked hideous. Those stupid birds better not wake America up.

Taiwan cringed when the chirping got louder and increased as she left her bed and stomped towards the window.

With some more angry grumbling, Taiwan's hands reached out and opened the curtains, so she could scare the stupid god-annoying bird who made the worst mistake of its life waking up Taiwan in the middle of her-

Wh-Wh-Wh-What on Earth was she looking at right now?

In an instant all her anger disappeared so it could be replaced by a feeling of sheer shock and pure disbelief as she gaped.

For a moment, Taiwan thought that her sleepiness was making her see things, that or she was dreaming. Why? Because outside, at the balcony of her hotel room, were _birds_ …. Gilbirds, now that Taiwan looked at them… multiplied by at least _fifty_!

Yeah, about fifty or so Gilbird clones and/or look-alikes were all cutely staring up at her as they stood in military formation outside on the balcony, with every single one of the little feathery cuties wearing hats and one even holding a Prussian flag.

Um…

"Huh?" Was all Taiwan could say at a sight like this.

But then she noticed another thing, right in the center of the group of Gilbirds was a box, about the size of Taiwan's hand. She saw that the Gilbirds, in all their cute glory, seemed to be looking up at her expectantly. Did they want her to go outside?

Taiwan hesitantly obliged and carefully opened the door, making sure not to make enough noise to wake up America, and stepped outside to the Gilbirds. The small adorable birdies hopped out of Taiwan's way, allowing her a clear path to the box, and she went over and opened it up, raising an eyebrow when she did.

A walkie-talkie? Do people even use these anymore?

Taiwan looked around and cracked a tired smile at seeing all the Gilbirds still staring.

"Um…" Taiwan began, still lost on what was happening, looking at the birds curiously. "Do you want me to…?"

They all chirped together, which didn't really answer Taiwan's question, but she decided to take it as a yes.

"Uh… okay?" Taiwan shrugged and pressed the button, clearing up her throat before speaking. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Super Special Awesome King of Awesomeness to base, do jou copy?_ _"_ A cocky German-accented voice whispered loudly into Taiwan's ear, causing her to cringe.

"What the… Prussia, is that you?" Taiwan asked incredulously.

 _"I repeat, this is_ _Super Special Awesome King of Awesomeness to base, do jou copy?"_ Prussia repeated proudly.

"What the heck are you planning, Prussia? And Super Special Awesome King of Awesomeness? Seriously?" Taiwan said unimpressively, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Taiwan could have sworn she heard Prussia groan. _"I repeat, this is Super Special Ultra Mega Awesome King of Awesomeness to base, do jou copy?"_

"I think that's worse." Taiwan remarked, cracking a grin.

" _I repeat… again…"_ Prussia grits out angrily, obviously annoyed that Taiwan wasn't respecting his well-deserved title of awesomeness. _"Super Special Awesome King of Awesomeness to annoying broad, do jou copy?_

Taiwan's eye twitched and she looked at the distance. "Alright, that's it! It's late, I'm dead-tired, I have a date in the morning, so I'm NOT in the mood for this. I'm throwing this away, so you can go fu-"

 _"VAIT! VAIT!"_ Prussia nearly shrieks in alarm just as Taiwan was about to throw the walkie-talkie, and she stopped, much to her exasperation. _"The awesome me apologizes! There, so don't you dare unawesomely throw away the walkie-talkie that I bought with Vest's money and I vill awesomely explain!"_

Taiwan burst out giggling. " _No way_ , you bought these with Germany's money?!"

 _"Vhat?! So what if my monthly allowance from my uptight bruder vasn't enough to buy walkie-talkies, buy me and Dane plane tickets to effing Disney World, get us an awesome hotel room, and tickets plus fast passes to just about every park and ride?! So vhat if I just happen to stumble upon Vest's wallet and didn't bother to tell him about it, knowing that he'd ignore my awesome needs? So vhat if I spent and vill spend a ton of money? So vhat? VHAT?!"_

This only made Taiwan laugh even more. "You stole Germany's money! Tee-hee, that was probably one of the dumbest decisions I've ever heard anyone do. You're using Germany's credit card, I just can't believe it."

 _"That's vhat I said, now shut up!"_ Prussia squawked indignantly over Taiwan's giggling, but then screamed when the Gilbirds all began to chirp animatedly. _"VHAT THE HELL?! Even you my awesome friends?! Some Gilbird army you guys are! Vell, at least my main Gilbird, mein awesome best buddy, would never… WHAT THE FU-"_

Then Taiwan heard another voice, a nation Taiwan recognized, howling in laughter over the speaker. _"W-Well, what did you expect, Gil? And why didn't you tell me that we're using Germany's money? I thought we were in this together, buddy!"_

 _"Because if I told jou, jou would have laughed at me or unawesomely chickened out."_ Prussia deadpanned.

 _"First of all, I'd never chicken out on one of my best men. Second of all…"_ Denmark snickered, Taiwan could already see Prussia's glare. _"You're right. That's hilarious!"_

Taiwan stopped giggling, but still and to stifle one or two, and she blinked. "Denmark's there too?"

 _"Yup! I'm here to help out my buddy Alfred. We both here…"_ Denmark trailed off, and he laughed. _"…Thanks to Germany's money!"_

 _"Oh, ha ha, SHUT UP!"_ Prussia shouted, and everyone quieted down, allowing the ex-nation to speak. _"…Danke. Anyway, let's get down to business, girlie."_

"Right." Taiwan nodded, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Now, why are you two stalking me and Alfie on our date?!"

Prussia scoffed, offended. _"I prefer the term, secretly watching from a certain distance."_

"That's _exactly_ what it means!" Taiwan shrieked angrily.

 _"Anyway, ve saw vhat happened with jou and that unawesome cock, Russia, at the airport and vhen you awesomely slapped him."_ Prussia cackled at the last part. _"That vas totally awesome, by the way._ "

Taiwan's scowl dropped at the compliment and she grinned proudly. "Thank you~"

 _"Yeah, it impressed Gilbert so much, that he doesn't think of you as an unawesome har-"_ Denmark was cut off by what sounded like a slap, and the Nordic yelped. _"Hey!"_

 _"It impressed me so much, that it convinced me that you really are Awesome Trio material!"_ Prussia said haughtily. _"So, you have Matt and the awesome me's full support!"_

"Really? That's-wait a minute." Taiwan said suspiciously, glaring at the walkie-talkie. "I wasn't Awesome Trio material before?! You were just gonna let Russia-

 _"Hold it, girlie. We came originally to see if **jou** were really worthy of an awesome but not quite as awesome as me guy like Alfred, but that all changed vhen I saw the personification of unawesomeness: Russia!"_ Prussia's tone turned dark. _"We overheard him talking to him himself like the unawesome loser he is about crushing you and taking Al for himself, and I'll be dammed if I let that happen. Dane and I are going to help you burn that loser."_

Taiwan blinked, surprised at what she was hearing. "Wow, really?"

 _"Of course!"_ Denmark cheered, most likely grinning. _"You really do love Al, and he deserves an awesome girl like you. I mean, what you did to Russia back there? That took guts that even I don't have."_

Taiwan blushed, smiling warmly at what Denmark said. "Aww, stop… I really appreciate that you two are doing this… I don't know what to say…"

 _"No problem, girlie! Even if you hadn't socked the loser, we still vould have wanted to help jou, and by help, ve mean that we're going to help jou help stop the unawesome evil plans of that jerk." Prussia said confidently, then gave his signature laugh. "KESESESESESE! Just leave everything to us!"_

 _"Ja, we got your back!"_ Denmark added cheerfully.

 _"Including my Gilbird army!"_ Prussia said haughtily.

"You mean the birds here?" Taiwan asked, looking around at the birds in amazement. "You're telling me that you have a whole army of them? That's… that's awesome!"

 _"Ja, the Gilbirds there are barely a fraction of my entire might Gilbird Army. They vill also help in defeating the unawesome Russia, so don't jou worry a thing, because jou are not on your own, girlie. Just leave it to us. Always make sure to bring that walkie-talkie, ALWAYS! Now then, the awesome me wishes you goodnight."_

 _"Have fun in the morning!" Denmark chirped._

And that was that.

Taiwan smiled.

"Thank you." Taiwan said softly.

/ / / / /

"You know, Turkey, when you said that you booked all of us a hotel room, I… none of us thought that you booked _all_ of us _a_ hotel room." Cyprus said nervously as he twiddled his thumbs, sitting on the same bed as an annoyed Hungary and Greece. " _None_ of us."

"I definitely didn't see _that_ coming…" Greece muttered sarcastically, not at all surprised.

"Not in a million years…" Hungary muttered with the same tone, crossing his arms.

Turkey scowled at the two nations' remarks, and he scoffed, looking away. "Hey! It's not like any of you offered to give me any money to get your own rooms. Ya think I'm happy that I'm gonna have to spend this entire trip crammed in a room with you two?!"

"I would have given you money, Sadik." Bosnia chimed in, smiling and ignoring the annoyed glares Greece and Hungary sent him.

"Thank you, Emir." Turkey smirked, and he again glared at the angry nations. "Why can't any of you morons be like him?"

"Where are we supposed to sleep?!" Hungary exclaimed, a vein bulging in her forehead as she shook a fist. "We only got two beds!"

"Pssh, that's easy!" Turkey cackled, waving it off dismissively. "Me and Emir will sleep on this bed, while Japan and Cyprus sleeps on the other. As for you two idiots? You get the sofa."

Before Hungary and Greece could angrily protest, Cyprus sweat-dropped. "How's Japan doing?"

The four looked behind them, where on the floor was Japan, looking worse for wear and in complete despair, rocking himself back and forth as he muttered prayers to any god out there for Taiwan's soul.

"I'd say he's doing great!" Turkey grinned.

"You're an idiot." Greece growled.

/ / / / /

The bright merciless scorching sun was now up and shining over Florida. And Taiwan felt refreshed and ready for the first part of her date with America: Hollywood Studios.

Taiwan felt great. You know, knowing that Prussia, Denmark and a massive army of Russia-hating Gilbirds have got her back, support her crush on America, and will do everything they can to make sure the big creep won't do anything to ruin her and America's fun really helped out with her worries. Denmark and Prussia are one of her crush's closest friends, and Taiwan had faith in their craziness.

Let's see Russia take on her, the Awesome Duo, and a ginormous army of Gilbirds. Taiwan still couldn't believe that Prussia had more than one Gilbird. Hopefully he'll allow her to steal-see! See all his Gilbirds!

She slept great for the rest of the night, and now she's full of energy and ready to go win America's heart! And to see Russia crash and burn into a charred, burnt, horrifying corpse of his former self.

"You ready to go on an adventure, Mei-Mei?" America asked excitedly, striking a pose with his sunglasses on.

"You bet I am!" Taiwan responded confidently, striking a pose as well, grinning.

Her qipao and skirt were obviously not fit for the humid and hot climate of Orlando, Florida, so Taiwan made sure to bring several tank tops, shorts, sneakers, caps and sunglasses from her home. They came in a unique assortment: Pink, Hot pink, Peach, Light Pink, and Rose.

Hey, she's girly! Don't judge her.

"You ready for the ultimate date with the hero?" America winked.

"I've been for years!" Taiwan giggled, winking back.

They left their hotel with America laughing as he pulled a grinning Taiwan by the hand.

As they made their way to the bus stop, Taiwan was sure that the grin on her looked painful, but she couldn't help it, she was happy. And she clearly underestimated how excited America would be, because Taiwan could barely keep herself from falling over from how fast America was going as he pulled her along.

This was another sign, Taiwan internally squealed in delight. America was just as excited, or maybe even _more_ excited than she was, to spend time with _her!_ Take that, Russia. Only nation who could understand him, her foot! Taiwan's cutey-pie hero clearly had the hots for her and her only! She just couldn't wait to see Russia's face when he sees America confess his love for her and have the last laugh.

Because Taiwan will get the last laugh, no doubt about it. Russia's going down, down, down, down, down, down!

"So, Alfie…" Taiwan began sweetly as she hugged America's arm, smiling cutely. "What's our schedule for today? You did say that you wanted to keep it a surprise, you know. I hope we'll be able to spend a lot of fun having quality time together."

"Course we will, Tai! It's Disney! The happiest place on Earth!" America said proudly, eyes sparkling. "That's why I went with this awesome place, so that you're 100% guaranteed to spend the bestest time with the hero!"

Taiwan blushed, and her smile widened, before she looked down at the floor. "You know, Al… I can't believe it."

"Huh?!" America asked, widening his eyes in horror as if he realized he just made a huge mistake. "But I'm totally serious! Seriously! I made to get the best rides and shows, triple-checked to see if you'd really like it and-"

"N-No, I mean… I still can't believe I'm actually here… with you… on a date… with you actually acknowledging it as a date." Taiwan laughed awkwardly, and she wringed her hands as she looked away at the parking lot. "A part of me is worried that all of this is actually a dream…"

Taiwan knew that this probably came out of nowhere, but she wanted to get it off her chest, she needed to say it to America. She wasn't lying, as much as Taiwan's over the moon for going on a date with America, and how determined she was to win his heart, she still needed this. Hopefully, this'll help America understand how much she loved him.

America's expression softened, and he began to look a little worried. "Hey…"

"This almost seems to good to be true… You, the world superpower, going out on a date with me, an island whose status is kind of in limbo. To other nations, I mean." Taiwan said that last part quickly, and she gave a forced smile. " _China_ thinks that I'm being more delusional than usual and that you don't even care about my crush on you."

America snorted, shrugging. "Eh, it's China. You know how he is. I told ya not to let him get to you."

Taiwan scoffed. "Puh-lease, I don't care about that. It's just that… I want you to like to me… I want _us_ to get together, hopefully…"

"I'm sure you'd be a great girlfriend, tai. I dunno why you're saying that, I think I'm the one who should be saying that…" America smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "If anything, I'm worried I won't be a good enough boyfriend… I've already let you down once."

"Hey." Taiwan said, smiling sadly while poking his chest. "Did you _see_ me pissed at you?"

"No, but-"

"Do I _look_ pissed at you?"

"Nope."

"Which is why I forgave you before you even apologized. Besides, we both agreed to blame that old fart, right?" Taiwan winked, smirking mischievously, then her smile softened. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Oh, darn her nerves.

"I'm going to do my best to win your heart." Taiwan stated, her confidence coming back. "You're the one who planned this, but _I'm_ the one who asked you out."

America smiled. "Taiwan, dudette, you're awesome. You're like my main girl, I really like you a lot, and I sometimes I wonder if I even deserve a friend like you... You rock, you know that?"

"…" Taiwan trailed off when leaves rustling reached her ears and then much to her surprise, Russia's head slowly raised from the bushes, that accursed smile plastered on his face. "Holy Firecrackers on a motorcycle…"

"What?" America asked, confused at Taiwan's sudden change of demeanor, and began to turn around. "Somethi-"

Taiwan nearly shrieked and pulled him by the hand and laughed nervously. "Oh, no, no, no! Nothing's wrong! Just realized that the bus is here. Come on, the sooner the better!"

Taiwan still laughed as she pushed America into the bus to Hollywood Studios, and after he got inside she snapped her head towards where Russia was grinning at her, the island scowled and kindly flipped him off before going off to join America.

She _really_ hated Russia.

/ / / / /

Goodness how could the Americans survive in this weather?!

Ukraine continued desperately using her folded map of Hollywood studios as a sort of fan in a vain attempt to combat the heat. She was a temperate nation, not exactly fit for this sort harsh weather. She wiped a large amount of sweat from her forehead. Phew! _Definitely_ not fit for this weather.

Hopefully heatstroke wasn't too likely…

But most of all, it shocked and sort of worried her that her little brother didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the hot weather, in his favorite and precious scarf no less!

Ukraine wasn't quite sure why. She supposed that his determination and stubbornness made him blind to

In fact, Russia was sitting next to her on the bench, staring into space with his usual smile seemingly stuck on his face and the dark bruise on his face from Taiwan rather noticeable, it was unnerving, even more because Ukraine didn't have the faintest idea what her brother was doing. He just came out of some bushes by the time Ukraine met up with him, and he didn't provide her with much of an explanation.

Ukraine truly did love her brother, despite everything, but it's times like this when she wished that Belarus would make one of her sudden appearances and scare Russia back to his fortified house.

/ / / / /

As the siblings waited to follow out lovely couple's trail to continue their stalking, two heads simultaneously popped out of the bushes, both wearing tree hats and have dirt on their faces, with one man having his eyes narrowed suspiciously at where Russia was going while the other snickered.

"Alright… The loser is in sight…" Prussia whispered to his partner, smirking. "Commence Operation: Stop Unawesome Fiend Via Torture."

"Sweet!" Denmark rubbed his hands together, grinning. "So what are we going to do?"

Prussia only snickered.

"Gilbirdzilla?" Denmark asked excitedly, eyes gleaming like a child.

"Gilbirdzilla." Prussia smirked before going into his signature laugh.

 **Hollywood Studio's coming up next chapter, and you'll be able to see more AmeTai and more stalking! Please review!**


	5. America & Taiwan's Runaway Railway

**Thanks to AquaEclipse, primsturtle and Bob Ross for reviewing. Wow... I'm so so sorry for the late update, guys. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Now, on with the show!**

Stupid Russia. Stupid challenge. Stupid Russia for ruining the moment!

Taiwan puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in childish (but totally understandable) anger as she and America

She found herself quickly perking up with her eyes sparkling when she saw that they _finally_ arrived at Hollywood Studios.

Okay… Calm down, calm down… Relax, Taiwan. Don't let that jerk get to you!

However, immediately after leaving the bus, Taiwan was forced to endure the merciless glare of the Floridian sun once again, causing Taiwan to sigh. Thankfully, the climate from her home helped in allowing her to bear hot climates, so there's no doubt that her chances of getting heatstroke were very low unlike… say, Prussia… Denmark… and a certain brain-dead lump who wore a coat and scarf at all times.

Taiwan mentally giggled evilly and rubbed her hands together. Let's see if that creep could _really_ survive in these parts.

Speaking of surviving, Taiwan couldn't help but wonder if Prussia and Denmark were going to be okay in this weather. Their countries weren't exactly known for having warm climates like Taiwan, so she was kind of worried about them.

Not to mention they're stupid enough to not have thought up a plan for that…

Eh, they're also crazy enough to not let the heat get to them.

Still…

How could this place get so humid?!

"Goodness, Alfred, my place has a warm climate, but this is ridiculous!" Taiwan remarked while looking up at the cloudless blue sky with a hand over her eyes. "How can your people survive with this weather?"

"Easy! Because they're my people!" America laughed proudly, pointing at himself. "Besides, it's not THAT bad."

"Al, I can already feel my scalp burning up."

"But Tai, you're wearing a cap."

"Exactly."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before they both grinned and laughed a bit. Well, it's not like it was that much of a problem, and there's no way Taiwan was going a bit of sun (a large, deadly, blinding, burning sun) get in the way of their date!

"Come on, Mei-Mei! The entrance's right there! Let's get a move on!" America grabbed Taiwan's hand pulled her along

Then came the annoying process waiting to get their bags checked, taking out their tickets and then something about fingerprints and whatnot while Taiwan tapped her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. She sighed. She wished she had more of Alfred's positive attitude, her future husband/China killer/sweetheart had a smile plastered on his face ever single second as he breathed the air of Disney magic.

But Taiwan used it as an opportunity to look around with her eyes narrowed in suspicion, keeping an eye out for Russia stalking them or the Awesomely Stupid Duo tip-toe their way Wile E. Coyote style past Disney security.

Taiwan snickered at that mental image, and it also made her wonder… How did Prussia and Denmark plan to spy on them while on the rides? Eh, I'm sure they could burn that bridge when they cross it…

Suddenly Taiwan caught a small yellow bird flapping its small wings as it flew towards the big red letters spelling Disney's Hollywood Studios, and she quickly recognized that it's a Gilbird.

The Gilbird chirped and saluted her, which was too cute, and she grinned up at it.

Eventually, they got past the entrance and entered Hollywood Studios, and once they did, Taiwan had to stop and marvel at the classic Hollywood scenery. This was actually her first time visiting this park. She'd never really been to most of the other ones. In fact, the only Disney park she's ever been to was Magic Kingdom, when America invited just about everyone to have a day full of fun there.

"Pretty awesome, right? Reminds me of good times…" America commented with a bit of nostalgia in his tone. "The Imagineers put all their effort into everything, make sure the place gives off that old Hollywood vibe, you know?"

"I agree. It's marvelous." Taiwan smiled warmly, and then giggled a bit. "But the sight of all the humans wearing shorts, colorful shirts, sunglasses and caps kind of ruin the effect a little bit, don't you think?"

"Aw, it's not THAT bad…"

"Don't worry, it's still marvelous." Taiwan remarked, looking at the place around her, and then back at America with a grin. "You know, China hates Hollywood Studios. I mean, we all know he doesn't like the parks, but he hates Hollywood Studios, and I do mean _hate_."

That information shocked America for lack of a better word, as if hating even one of the Disney parks was unbelievable. "WHAT?! H-How? It's _Disney_ , for God's sake!"

Taiwan couldn't help but giggle a bit at his reaction. "I'm pretty sure you know why, Alfie…"

"Uh… no, I don't." America said lamely.

Taiwan raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh come on, Al! You really don't why? It's not that hard to figure when you know how ridiculous that old banshee can be, and you should know that very well about him."

"I know how ridiculous China can be and I think it's really tough to figure out!" America whined, deflating a little. "I know China's a grouchy old man, but… but, come _on_! What could make him hate Disney's Hollywood Studios?"

"…Seriously?" Taiwan snorted, smiling in amusement. "You can't think of any reason why China would hate Hollywood Studios? Nothing at all?,

"Seriously, Mei-Mei."

"Nothing?"

"I'm being one hundred percent honest, Tai. I got _nada_."

"That replica of Grauman's Chinese Theatre."

America's jaw hung open from that bit of info. "You gotta be kidding me. Please don't tell me it's because of "those dumb Americans stealing his style" or something stupid like that."

Taiwan shrugged. "You know how that jerk is."

America frowned and crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks. "Well, that's not cool, dude. My people worked hard on that replica and everything else here. Heck, Walt worked his butt off, I've seen it myself in person. He shed blood, sweat and tears for all this."

Taiwan gaped like an idiot. "Wait a minute. You _knew_ Walt Disney?"

"Yup!" America chirped, no doubt proud of that fact. "In fact, I was there on the premiere of Snow White! I even shook hands with him! It felt like a dream. Though it was kind of embarrassing how jittery and sweaty I got."

"Wow..." Taiwan blinked, and she clasped her hands together. "Did you know him personally?"

"Yeah, I did. He knew me a lot too, so much that..." America trailed off as he looked around and he leaned forward with a sad smile to whisper. "So much that he thought up of the idea making a Peter Pan Movie thanks to me. You know, the boy who will _never_ grow up?"

"He knew?"

America laughed nervously, his face turning a bit red. "W-Well, some of my people just... f-figure it out... Contrary to what China and Russia and the others say, my people can be really smart! ...That and, uh, I might have let it slip. Oops."

Taiwan giggled and waved it off. "Aw, don't worry, Al. I understand. Besides, no harm done, right?"

"Thanks, Tai. It was great having a pal like Walt." America remarked, chuckling. "In fact, if you ask me, I know more about him than anyone alive right now, including why he just couldn't drop that darn smoking habit of his..."

Taiwan felt awed and was about to spout about a million questions from her mouth, but she stopped when she noticed the downcast expression on America's face, and that he looked like he's about to cry. Then suddenly, the meaning of what America said sunk in.

"Oh, Alfie…" Taiwan said quietly. "I'm so sorry..."

America gave her a sad smile and held her hand. "Don't worry about it, Tai. I mean, what's done is done, right?"

Oh… It broke Taiwan's heart to see America so sad. It's not right. No, Taiwan won't allow America to miss out on all the fun. She bet Walt Disney wouldn't want this.

"Hey, Alfie…" Taiwan squeezed his hand and leaned oh his arm, winking. "How about we get a move on? I'm pretty sure Walt wouldn't want you to be sad, and we're on The Happiest Place on Earth, aren't we?"

That seemed to have snapped him out of it. America grinned, less vibrant than his usual ones but it's better than a forced one, and Taiwan let out a small yelp as he once again dragged her away through the park.

Hopefully he wasn't faking it…

Taiwan wasn't sure, but it looked like America chose to forget about what happened, with him deciding that they should go to that Star Wars place. Taiwan was sure it had a name, but her mind was kind of blocked off from how giddy she was while clinging onto America's arm, grinning in delight. She could _feel_ the hearts popping around her.

"So we should probably go _left_ first, since that's where that cool Indiana Jones show is, or should we… wait." America narrowed his eyes in a silly way at the map in his hands while Taiwan just had fun hugging his arm. "No, no, we should go in a circle! Yeah, that's it! We could start with- WAIT! Be back in a sec!"

Then America ran off towards a souvenir shop, causing Taiwan to nearly fall over when she suddenly had no arm to hug, which caused her to puff her cheeks in anger and shake her fist at the sky. Darn it!

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Taiwan felt her blood freeze once she heard that gosh darn laugh and felt the cold, unfeeling and cruel aura that belonged to the good-for-nothing wasteland that was known as Russia.

Taiwan looked over her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Russia emerge from a bush with his stupid coat and scarf (which was now stained with dirt) that'll no doubt help kill him with this boiling sun, smiling that no-good creepy smile of his.

Wait, has Russia been following them?

No way, Taiwan decided as she quickly regained her composure and scowled at the jerk. She's not going to waste her time on Russia! He just wanted to annoy her. Besides, she has a future boyfriend to catch and retrieve!

After sticking her tongue out at him and giving him a _very_ rude gesture with one of her fingers, she turned around and sped after her crush who she discovered went into a souvenir shop selling small stuffed characters, hats, sunglasses, etc. Taiwan was about to go in and commence a search for him, but then America materialized in front of her and the first thing Taiwan did was stare at his head.

"Sup, Mei-Mei?" America said proudly, now wearing two black mouse ears.

"Are those… one of those Mickey Ears these parks like to sell?" Taiwan asked curiously, though it was kind of rhetorical.

"Course, dude! I always have to get one of these once I get to a park, only this time I sort forgot and I couldn't resist coming back to buy them!" America laughed sheepishly, and Taiwan grinned at how cute he looked with those ears. "I even got some for you too! But then some jerk bumped into me, causing me to drop them, and then the guy just stepped on them and broke and left without even saying sorry! And those were the last in the shop!"

Taiwan narrowed her eyes at that story. With the truth about the airport incident still fresh on her mind, she definitely knew

"Drat, that [BEEP]ing jack[BEEP] cost me a pair cute mouse ears." Taiwan cursed in a rare display of rudeness in front of people other than China. "Hopefully that [BEEP] will get punched in the [BEEP]ing balls by those guys or birds."

America gasped in horror. "Jeepers, Mei! Where did that come from?! I'm mad too, but we're in Disney, everyone knows cussing's a big no-no here."

"I know, but I'm upset."

"Hey, don't worry!" America slung an arm around her, which immediately helped Taiwan cheer up. "I have tons of awesome stuff for us to do!"

"Really? Like what, Alfred?" Taiwan asked, eyes sparkling.

"Lots of stuff! Like going to Toy Story Land and playing Toy Story Mania, building our own lightsabers at Tatooine Traders, see the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular show, going to the _spooky_ Tower of Terror…"

…The Tower of Terror?

"…The Tower of Terror?" Taiwan asked with her voice higher than she would have liked.

"Yeah, you know, that awesome super scary ride where you like drop from thirteen stories, go back up, drop like five or six stories, go back up, then do it all over again?" America happily explained in a way that did not help Taiwan at all. "It's one of the coolest rides ever, so I just had to get us tickets!"

…Oh.

Inside Taiwan's mind, her hands went to the sides of her head and she shrieked in horror.

NO, NO, NO, NO! The Tower of Terror?! The Tower of Freaking Terror?! This was bad, really bad. Taiwan couldn't stand those types of rides. No way! She didn't have the stomach or bladder for it! The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of America!

"Besides, I want to make sure you have the best time ever! Hence why I spent days pulling favors and spending my money to get us access to the best rides!"

Ohhhhh, thanks for making this a lot harder, you cute, funny, brave, amazing true love, you!

Taiwan could feel her hands beginning to sweat as she clasped them together, and she tilted her head with a forced smile. "But Alfie, sweetie, who just happens to be the greatest hero in my whole life… didn't the Tower of Terror _close_ last year?"

Unless she heard wrong, which Taiwan really wished that wasn't true.

But her feelings of hope were crushed when America laughed. "Nope! You're thinking about Disney California Adventure's Tower of Terror, _that's_ the one that closed up! But here in Orlando, Disney's Hollywood Studio's Tower of Terror is still up and running and ready to knock your socks off!"

"…Really?" Taiwan asked, gulping nervously.

"Yup!" America chirped, completely oblivious to Taiwan's distress.

"I… didn't know about that."

"Well, now you do." America stated cheerfully.

"I really, really thought that it closed."

"Well, lucky for us, it didn't!"

"Huh."

"Uh-huh."

A rather awkward silence followed (or at least for Taiwan) with Taiwan standing still as a statue and pale as a ghost while America, being the oblivious but still very lovable sweetheart he was, just _beamed_ at her. Oh God, did America think this information was supposed to make her squeal in delight or something?

Then without warning America wrapped his arm around Taiwan's tense shoulders, startling the Asian girl, even though she should be overjoyed that he did that. "I'm so excited, Mei-Mei. Are you excited, Tai? Cause I'm so excited that we're at DISNEY!"

Taiwan giggled and forced the smile to stay on her face because love, _LOVE!_ "Oh, Alfie, I just can't _wait_!"

/ / / / /

Meanwhile, with _these_ guys…

Prussia and Denmark both peered out from a wall, scanning the area for anything suspicious while the former's main Gilbird sat on his head, and when they decided that it was safe to come out, they tip-toed into view and then stuck themselves against the wall.

"Awesome!" Denmark cheered, grinning. "We got to Hollywood Boulevard, that place in the park near the entrance with all the shops, the giant Mickey's wizard hat and that Chinese Movie Theatre!"

"Thanks, Miss GPS. I know vhere ve are, jou dummkopf." Prussia snapped.

"Hey, some people might not!" Denmark snapped back.

Prussia looked at him exasperatedly. "What people?!"

"You know, those people?" Denmark whispered, pointing towards where a fourth wall would be, grinning widely despite Prussia's obvious annoyance. "Gil, buddy, I'm a firm believer in the invisible audience watching our every move-"

"Stop! Stop… stop." Prussia held up his awesome hand and scowled. "I don't need to hear all of it to know that what you're saying is pure unawesome stupidity."

"Hey!"

"Silence! This is no time to argue about jour stupidity, ve need to find Alfred and that broad so ve can-"

"Stalk them?"

"Silence! So ve can follow them and make sure that that Russian loser can't screw things up from them!" Prussia spat, literally, unintentionally getting his spit into Denmark's eyes and smirked. "And then use it as a chance to screw with _him_ …"

"Uh…"

Prussia snickered his signature laugh before noticing the look of disgust on Denmark's face. "Not _that_ way, Matt! Why, WHY in the name of the Awesome Old Fritz would we do _that_?!"

Denmark let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Anyway, the awesome me had already come up with an awesome plan to track them." Prussia said smugly, determined to forget what just happened. "Remember that walkie talkie we gave to Taiwan?"

"Ja, what about it?"

Prussia snickered and took out a small device. "Vell… the broad's GPS has a chip that enables the awesome me to track her every single move, and with this awesome tracking device, we'll be able to stal- FOLLOW them! And with these gadgets, we'll be able to totally destroy that loser Russia!"

And then Prussia burst into maniacal cackles while Denmark just smiled, before something hit him.

"Waaaaaait a minute." Denmark stroke his chin.

Prussia stopped cackling to glare at him. "WHAT?!"

"How the heck did you get a tracking device and get a chip inside Taiwan's GPS?" Denmark asked incredulously, before realization dawned on him, and he slowly began to smile. "Let me guess… you used Germany's money to pay for all that stuff."

"…Silence!"

/ / / / /

Vietnam sighed in relief as she managed to sneak away from China undetected while the old fool was busy making ridiculous and pointless complaints at that Chinese Theatre Replica, which baffled her to no end. It probably had something to do with "stealing his form of art to make a dumpster for pathetic Western flicks" or some other nonsense like that, but she was too busy burying her face in her hands from embarrassment to care.

But that was unimportant, what _was_ important was that she needed to find Taiwan and America's location to succeed in her mission to stop China from ruining everything (again) and prevent Taiwan from getting emotionally crushed.

Now, while it may sound difficult, Vietnam had no doubt that sooner or later she'll run into.

"HI, LIEN!"

Vietnam very nearly shrieked then magically conjured her paddle into her hand and whirled around to deal a righteous slam down their attacker's head to the ground, but she froze just as the paddle was just centimeters away from its target when she realized something…

What in the name of… What's this idiot doing here?

And by idiot, she meant South Korea.

"Eep! Don't hit me with that paddle, Lien! Concussions did not originate in me!" South Korea yelped while flailing his arms around.

Vietnam blinked in surprise and sighed as she lowered her paddle. "Im Yong Soo… What the hell are you doing here in Florida? In _America's_ land? In Hollywood Studios in Disney World?"

"I heard all about Mei-Mei's date with Alfred, da-ze! And I just had to come here myself to stalk them and watch their every single movement!" South Korea explained cheerfully, as if it was obvious. "And then claim America's breasts for myself once more when I reveal myself!"

…What?

"…What?" Vietnam asked, dumbfounded.

"I said: I heard all about Mei-Mei's date with Alfred, da-ze! And I just had to-"

"N-No, no!" Vietnam stuttered, shaking her head. "I mean, why?"

"Because Al's breasts are mine, da-ze!" South Korea declared happily, and then grinned widely. "Byeeeeeeeee!"

And in the blink of an eye, South Korea speeded away with inhuman speed, leaving behind a gaping Vietnam. Great… just great. Not only does she have to put up with China, she's going to need to brace herself for an unpleasant encounter with those two. Wait a minute…

South Korea?

Oh my. Vietnam paled in dread. This was South Korea… one of the densest and hyper nations in the world… He's unpredictable, extremely excitable, loud, and has an explicable need to grope men… South Korea was in the very same place where Taiwan's finally living her dream…

"He'll ruin everything!" Vietnam exclaimed in horror despite the fact that she was in public, gripping her hair and getting some strange looks.

…Wait a minute. A light bulb went off over Vietnam's head.

She had an idea.

/ / / / /

Taiwan smiled as she took a picture of America with a Star Wars speeder.

America insisted on taking pictures with anything and all Star Wars related stuff, and Taiwan was happy to oblige. She loved taking pictures (especially of America), she had a wall in her bedroom filled with photos with a large portion of them either including or just showing America. Taiwan even had a couple of photo albums filled with the pictures she took of him over the years.

Vietnam called it a little creepy, but Taiwan preferred to think of it as showing how much America meant to her. Besides, America was very happy to assist her with improving her camerawork! Taiwan just wished that Vietnam wouldn't give her "the look" every time she said that.

Anyway, while Taiwan wouldn't exactly call herself a Star Wars fan, she was loving all the pictures she was taking. One particular favorite was where America stared at the camera with a hilariously terrified face while in front of one of those giant turtle-like robots.

AT-AT! That's what they were called.

Taiwan was really looking forward to building her own lightsaber. She could use something new to use to smack China, use in self-defense in case the Russian Empire strikes back (hah!), and it would be really fun to duel with America.

But mostly the China and Russia thing.

After much internal panic, Taiwan had decided that she _won't_ think about the Tower of Terror right now and instead focus on showing America how awesome a girlfriend and wife she would be. It wasn't easy, but she managed to suppress the thoughts deep into the depths of her mind.

Yeah, she'll cross that bridge when she gets to it. Taiwan's not going to let it ruin everything.

Taiwan giggled as she hugged America's arm again, and in the corner of her eye, she spotted a pair of binoculars and silver hair peeking out of a bush. She saw a hand reach out and give her a thumbs up, and Taiwan grinned and gave a thumbs up as well.

/ / / / /

And now… we go with _these_ guys… again…

"Kesesesesesese! Those two are so stupid with their lovey-dovey nonsense!" Prussia cackled as he remained (somewhat) hidden behind some bushes. "But whatever. We can't let that Disney love shit distract us from our mission on keeping an eye on that loser! Dane! Anything suspicious on your end?"

When he got no answer, Prussia narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"Dane! Seeing anything suspicious?" Prussia asked again bit louder and angrier.

Again, no answer.

"Dane!"

Nothing.

Prussia turned around with his fiendish smirk, ready to scold the moron for his lack of respect for the awesome him, but it vanished to be replaced with a confused expression when he found his awesome partner-in-crime collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, right, you're dying from heatstroke, the awesome me forgot about that. Sucks to be jou!~ Kesesesese…" Prussia snickered and went back to his Russia hunting with his binoculars, before he realized something...

…Wait…

"Holy Old Fritz, YOU'RE DYING FROM HEATSTROKE!" Prussia screeched and immediately scrambled to

But Denmark still didn't respond other than with a moan, causing Prussia to panic even more. "C-Come on, Dane! _Live_ , for awesomeness's sake! I can't do this without jou! I don't have anyone else to drive me back to the hotel!"

And he's your _friend_ , you idiot.

"That's vhat I said!" Prussia snapped at the sky, only to stare right at the sun. "AHH MY AWESOME EYES!"

Riiiight…

"Shut up, jou! I'm too busy trying to save one of my most awesome friends in the whole world who I couldn't live without from certain death to listen to jour unawesomeness." Prussia yelled at the sky, shaking his fist in fury.

…Well! And here I was considering helping you out, but you just helped me realize what jerks you guys are. I'm out! _Bye!_

"Wait, jou can do that?" Prussia asked, and then he got nervous and felt insant regret when he got no response. "Hello? _Hello_? Unawesome annoying voice from the sky? Jou there?"

Only silence responded.

"Oh shoot, I really screwed up." Prussia said lamely, and he became frantic. "Okay... Okay, awesome me... don't panic. All jou jave to do is help the Dane cool down! So, how can I cool him down?"

Prussia looked around until his eyes caught a bottle of water on the ground and an awesome light bulb lit up above his head. He's got it! Of course! This ought to save my ride- I mean Denmark from certain unawesome death! Prussia snickered as he picked the bottle and opened it, raising it over the dying Denmark. Prussia smirked proudly.

Don't worry, buddy! Prussia's come to the rescue! And he dumped all the water on Denmark's face.

Prussia watched, eagerly waiting for a response, but Denmark just moaned and stirred, much to the awesome Prussia's bafflement.

"Huh, that's veird…" Prussia muttered, raising an eyebrow. "It usually works in fiction…"

Then Denmark moaned some more and opened his eyes, and he slowly sat up while Prussia watched agape. And then Prussia burst out cackling.

"Oh, I forgot, this IS fiction!"

"Why do I feel water up my nose?"

/ / / / /

 _Should_ she call Belarus?

Ukraine pondered on this while she sat on a bench watching her little brother stare unnervingly at America and Taiwan laughing together as they walked hand in hand. It was a nice sight, and she would have smiled if it weren't for the murderous aura leaking out of Russia.

Mustering up her courage, she swallowed and asked. "Little brother, are you alright? Your aura is leaking. Don't you want to take off that coat and scarf for a while?"

Russia laughed, though it sounded sort of forced. "Silly sister, you worry too much for me. I already told you that a little American sun will not harm the great Russian Federation. Look, I am not even sweating!"

Ukraine didn't feel very convinced. "Brother, please, at least go get some shade."

"Oh, I can't help it, Katyusha. It's just that foolish brat Taiwan with my sunflower." Russia's dark aura increased in size as he smiled tightly. "Just seeing them together laughing, talking and lying makes me burn in anger and

"Are you sure that's not heatstroke, Vanya?" Ukraine asked nervously.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure, sestra, let me check." Russia cheerfully closed his eyes and his smile remained plastered, then he remained still for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again and laughed. "Oh, da! You're right! It's definitely heatstroke."

And then Russia promptly fell on his back.

"AHH! VANYA!"

 **Hope ya liked it! I'll get more to the rides and other stuff next chapter, as well as visiting other characters. Please review if you can.**


	6. Revenge of the Sane

**Thanks to Bob Ross, prismturtle, Kramburg, AquaEclipse and Eternal Nexus Warrior for reviewing. I know, I know, I'm terrible at updating... I'm sorry. But these last couple of weeks have been rough on me, I hope this chapters makes up for the wait! Now, on with the show!**

"Good heavens, what in the name of the Queen is that monstrosity?!" England very nearly screeched at the large giant metal turtle… tank… thing… before him.

France, who was busy with his buried in a map of the park, rolled his eyes and waved dismissively. "Oh, it's just one of those robots from Amerique's Star Wars movies, we are in that area after all, Angleterre."

"I know that, you brain-dead frog, I was just startled is all…" England muttered, face flushed in embarrassment.

"This is no time to be distracted, Angleterre! We must find our petit Amerique and his valiant true love Taiwan before that fiend Russia does!" France snapped, looking around frantically looking as determined as he could be. "He could be beginning his plan to wretch our petit frere from the girl's loving arms as we speak!"

Honestly, England didn't much point in continuing this foolish crusade for 'the sake of young love' other than try to prevent Russia from harming America. The reason why he agreed to breath the same air as the frog here was so he could try to make sure America wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of a lady like Taiwan (though he was considering refraining from thinking of her as one ever since that _beautiful_ episode).

However, England didn't really approve of the attempt to use the power of 'Disney magic' of all things to woo the girl, or the fact that this date even happened in the first place. Romance always seemed pointless for him, but America and Taiwan just loved to ignore their family's wise advice.

Maybe they were perfect for each other.

But it was more than that, England's here for a much more important reason, and that reason was about Taiwan's little issue. Despite America (against his will) switching to the PRC and no longer officially recognizing Taiwan as a nation, he still remained her most powerful and supportive ally, and Taiwan was all too aware of this and loved to exploit it.

America, hopelessly lost in his infatuation and accursed hero complex, gave her weapons, supplies, spare parts, frigates, many things! He gave her what she needed, no, wanted despite all the endless threats and complaints from China. Granted, many threats seemed a bit empty but one should not forget the threat he could pose!

The point was that America supported that troublesome girl so much that England's worried that Taiwan was somehow taking advantage of him and that he'll suffer at some point in the future thanks to China. America's infatuation just seemed to grow and grow, especially in recent times, and there's no doubt that Taiwan will use to her advantage to aid her doomed cause for official nationhood.

Knowing that idiot, after Taiwan appeals to his ego long enough and showers him with adoration, America will completely fall head over heels to the point where he'll cut off all ties with China and switch back to Taiwan's side, thus give her all sorts of support and arms. This'll piss China off and he'll finally come through with his threat to invade the island, America will defend the wench, and the world gets destroyed.

The. Entire. World. Destroyed.

All thanks to the lack of brain cells of one Yank and the stupidity of an island girl.

So, understandably, England wasn't _entirely_ on board on the idea of 'AmeTai' as France had dubbed them. Yes, he didn't quite think it was wonderful idea.

/ / / / /

Taiwan swung her the purple lightsaber that she just finished making in the air, slicing the air, but she pretended that she was actually slicing Russia or China in half like that Kenobi guy did with that Sith in one of those prequel movies (hey, she needed _some_ sort of coping mechanism!), smiling and big brown eyes sparkling as she did.

America made his own lightsaber too, a blue one, and he's currently practicing what's apparently called the 'seven forms of lightsaber combat'. Taiwan didn't remember much about them, despite the numerous Star Wars encyclopedias stored in her room for the sole purpose of impressing America with her knowledge of one of his favorite movie franchises.

She stared at the laser sword thing in her hand, and Taiwan hummed in thought.

Hmm, could Kiku somehow make a real one?

Ooh, that's be a great wedding anniversary gift! Taiwan should tell him later!

It took a while for them to leave the Tatooine Traders shop and for Taiwan to pull America away from all the Star Wars toys and figurines, but eventually they returned outside to the scorching Floridian sun.

"So where do we go now, Al?" Taiwan asked excitedly, despite the fact that the heat was still killing her. "

Pleasedon'tsayTowerofTerrorpleasedon'tsayTowerofTerrorpleasedon'tsayTowerofTerror.

"No way, dude! There's still tons of Star Wars stuff for us to do here!" America exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "We still haven't gone to the Jedi Temple, or gone to Star Tours or watch that awesome Path of the Jedi short film, or even watched the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!"

 _Oh thank goodness._

"You can actually train to become a Jedi here?" Taiwan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that place right next to the AT-AT and Star Tours, remember?

At that description, Taiwan did remember, it was a small brown temple with people crowding around it, but something bugged her. "Oh… so that's a Jedi temple… But… Alfie?"

"Yeah, Tai?"

Taiwan's mouth twitched. "Isn't that place for kids? Most of the children I saw were about ten years old at most, so doesn't that mean there's an age limit?"

Surprisingly, or maybe also unsurprisingly, America laughed. "Don't be silly, Tai! We're not gonna register, we're gonna watch my kids become younglings and gang up on Darth Vader and Kylo Ren! That's _way_ more awesome!"

Taiwan found herself laughing as well. "Aw, that'd be adorable!"

"I know, right?! So what are we waiting for? Let's get going at lightspeed!"

/ / / / /

Ukraine couldn't stop sweating, despite the fact she's now indoors and near an AC, from how nervous and worried she felt as she sat on a chair in a waiting room of a first aid center she thankfully found nearby. Maybe she's being silly. Russia's a strong nation, surely he won't have to suffer a temporary death. right?

Ukraine nearly teared up. Oh, she should have tried much harder to convince her little brother to wear different clothes, ones more suited for the warm weather here. She should have called Belarus last night, then they wouldn't be in this mess and Russia wouldn't be able to upset poor Taiwan and ruin her happiness. What a failure of an older sister Ukraine was. All she could do was cry!

"How is he, sir?" Ukraine immediately asked.

"Well, he's still unconscious, but his body temperature has cooled down, so he should be waking up son."

Ukraine sighed in relief. "Oh, thank heavens… thank you, sir."

"Um, miss?"

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, and please forgive me if I sound rude… But what the hell was your brother thinking bringing and wearing a long coat, sweater, pants and scarf in Orlando, Florida, in the middle of summer?!"

Ukraine flinched, and she gulped. "I have no idea."

/ / / / /

Taiwan didn't remember exactly _when_ she dozed off, she just remembered hearing a bunch of laser noises and robots sounds, then the rest was history.

No, no, no... she didn't get bored from watching that Star Wars short film or get sleepy from her somewhat lack of sleep last night or have those two things unfortunately happen to her and cause her to fall sleep asleep during a TEN-MINUTE SHORT FILM! Who falls asleep during a ten-minute short film made up of montages of all the 'memorable and 'iconic' movies scenes?

Apparently, you.

"Shut up, you…" Taiwan murmured

But what puzzled Taiwan even more was that weird… _really_ weird dream she was having.

She dreamed that she was a beautiful queen of a beautiful planet (beautiful, but what the [BEEP] was up with her hair?!) with Vietnam, Indonesia, Saint Lucia, Honduras, Belize and Singapore as her handmaidens, Japan as the captain of her security forces, and for some reason an obviously evil Russia's some type of senator and whatnot.

Unsurprisingly, China was the leader of some evil trade conglomerate that wanted to invade the queen's planet with the help of his bored receptionist Hong Kong, his nonchalant secretary Macau, and his robotic assistant Tibet… Taiwan was pretty sure those last three weren't actual characters but whatever. China's allied himself with a mysterious cloaked figure (Russia), and he now follows the cloaked man's (Russia)'s orders.

Things look grim for the beautiful and worried Queen Formosa, but then three robed men come to her rescue and destroy the panda droids keeping her and her group hostage. They were Prussia, Denmark, and America, the last of whom fell head over heels for her at first sight!

Oh, and of course, South Korea was Jar-Jar Binks. He looked kind of hideous.

Long story short, China died in a fiery explosion, his three employees found much better jobs at Taiwan's planet, everyone finally figured out that Russia was evil and America sliced him in half with his lightsaber, Prussia and Denmark finally got married like they always wanted, and Queen Formosa married the Jedi Knight America and they lived happily ever after…

It's a nice ending and all, but still, that was really weird, and she even felt kind of embarrassed…

"HEY, MEI-MEI!"

Taiwan shrieked and jumped from her seat, waking up just when she and the other Jedi were about the army of bored Hong Kong clones, and she looked around in alarm, only to find that the theater was empty.

"Wh… Wha…?" Taiwan gaped.

"Finally, ya heard me! I was worried you went a little deaf from all the space fights!" America laughed, and Taiwan paled as she faced the smiling man. "So… what did you think? Awesome, am I right?"

America's face was really close, and he looked very eager for her answer.

Taiwan blinked a few times before she realized that America didn't know that she was asleep, and she nodded. "O-Oh yeah! Really awesome! I loved every single minute of it!"

Thankfully, America bought it, and his grin widened. "If you think that's awesome, then wait till you see the next thing I'm gonna show ya! It'll really knock your socks off!"

Before Taiwan knew what was happening, she was dragged out of the theater by an exited America, then she wisely decided to pretend that she never had that weird dream and went back to hugging her hero's arms.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at some jungle, and Taiwan widened her eyes.

"Hey… wait a minute…" Taiwan muttered as she looked around while America just smiled. "Isn't this…"

Then the classic theme of Indiana Jones reached her ears.

"It's adventure, explosions and archaeology, some of the coolest stuff ever! You need to see this show, Tai!" America beamed.

"Another show?" Taiwan said with a raised eyebrow. There were rides here, right?

"Aw, don't ya worry, Mei! After this we'll go on our first ride, promise!" America winked, giving her a thumbs up, then she grabbed her hand again. "Come on, we gotta get seats! Trust me, you're gonna love it!"

That Epic Stunt Spectacular show ended up being a lot better than Taiwan thought, she loved it like America said she would. This show was live-action and was done on an open stage, and it was pretty amazing seeing the stunts done in the Indiana Jones movies. They even had a car explode! Taiwan felt very proud to say that she didn't fall asleep this time.

"Pretty epic, huh?" America asked, poking her shoulder.

Taiwan nodded happily. "Yup, I really liked that one!"

And felt very happy that she wasn't lying this time.

As promised, that was the last show, and they went off towards their first ride, which thankfully wasn't the Tower of Terror…

But then it happened.

At first, Taiwan thought she imagined it, but then it came again and again and again, and she realized it was the sound of Prussia's muffled squawking inside her bag. Once she realized this, she scowled, and her curl drooped.

"Hey, you hear something, Tai?" America raised a confused eyebrow while he looked behind them.

"Uh, n-no, Alfie! I think that's just my stomach!" Taiwan laughed nervously, patting her abdomen. "D-Do you know where the nearest bathroom is, sweetie?"

After America accompanied her and pointed her in the right direction, Taiwan sped off and when she found a good quiet spot and then took out her walkie talkie.

"Bad time, Prussia!" Taiwan growled through gritted teeth.

 _"Hey, hey, easy fraulein! I just vanted to tell jou some awesome news!"_ Prussia snapped, about as happy as Taiwan was. _"Remember, girlie, jou were the one who brought the walkie-talkie with jou, so-"_

"Oh, just tell me the news, Prussia!" Taiwan snapped back.

 _"ALRIGHT!"_ Prussia barked. _"So, it turns out jou von't have to vorry about the unawesome Russia today."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I mean, that unawesome loser got…"_ Prussia trailed off as he snickered. _"That loser… that loser got… got…!"_

"Got what?" Taiwan asked, starting to lose a bit of her patience.

 _"That unawesome loser got heatstroke!"_ Prussia exclaimed before he burst into cackling, and Denmark could be heard chuckling in the background.

Truly there were no words that could describe Taiwan's joy and relief.

/ / / / /

South Korea bounced through the park, grinning from ear to ear as he searched far and wide for America and Taiwan, claiming some breasts on the way and having the time of his life, and while so far he hasn't found any sign of them, he's confident that he'll bump into them sooner later.

And when he does find them, he'll claim America's breasts, remind Taiwan that they belong to South Korea, and then when Taiwan's not looking and Russia gets chopped into meaty gooey pieces, South Korea will snatch his sweet America away and then-

Ooh, look at that pretty giant wizard hat! Did the humans know that it originated in South Korea?

Now… where to next?

Just as he was about to dash inside, South Korea was unexpectedly restrained by the arms, and he yelped. "What the heck, da-ze?!"

What's happening? Kidnapping didn't originate in South Korea!

South Korea flailed and kicked and looked around frantically, then he froze and paled when he saw two very, very, _very_ scary American guys in uniforms wearing sunglasses giving him the death stare that China liked to give him. Oh, and they were the ones grabbing him.

"Who are you?!" South Korea exclaimed in alarm.

"We're the park security. I'm sorry sir, but you're coming with us." One of the men told him gruffly.

"B-B-B-But, why, da-ze?! What did I do? Crime didn't originate in me!" South Korea whimpered, feeling really scared.

"We've received reports that you've been groping men all over the park, and that's obviously against park regulations and against the law. So, I'm afraid we're gonna have to escort you out of the park."

"W-W-What?!" South Korea stammered, but those breasts belonged to him! And before he could protest he began to be dragged away. "N-N-N-N-No, wait! Wait! WAIT! Don't take me away, I did nothing wrong, da-ze! I thought this supposed to be the happiest place on Earth! Where are my rights to have fun and be happy, both of which just happened to come from South Korea?! NOOOOOOO!"

/ / / / /

Vietnam watched with a relieved expression from a behind a wall, sweat dropping, as a screaming South Korea got taken away by the park's admittedly intimidating security guards to who-knows-where. It's a good thing she'd been able to help those guards find him. Now she won't have to worry about that idiot ruining everything, for now at least.

Vietnam knew South Korea, he'd obviously go around groping other people, even humans, if he couldn't get America. The security was all too happy to help.

She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Vietnam would be lying if she said that she didn't feel bad for South Korea, but it had to be done for Taiwan's sake, at least he won't be able to grope anyone in the park now…. or ruin Taiwan's date.

It may sound foolish, but she hoped that South won't get thrown in jail, it'll get him into a lot of trouble with his boss… even though he probably deserved it.

For a while, Vietnam considered helping bail him out if that happened, but then it dawned on her that if South Korea stayed locked up, she won't have to worry about him again, and she quickly changed her mind. It's not like Vietnam had a lot of American dollars on her anyway…

Did she sound cruel? Was she being cruel?

Hmm, probably not.

Anyway… Vietnam took a deep breath. Perhaps now that the South Korea issue was taken care of, she could go explore the park, maybe try to have fun for once. There weren't any nuisances on her case right now, and she was sincerely curious about-

"Lien! Where have you been?! How dare you run off!"

Vietnam face-palmed and groaned.

She spoke too soon.

/ / / / /

"I WON!" Taiwan squealed in delight, twirling around as they left the Toy Story Mania building and into a shop, grinning wide. "I won, Alfred! I got the highest scores! And that was my first time on that ride. Can you believe it?"

America sulked as a delighted Taiwan pulled him out of the building, upset that someone finally more points than him in Toy Story Mania. "No way, dude… How the heck did ya score that much on the first try, Mei-Mei?"

Taiwan giggled, and browsed through some keychains. "I guess I just got lucky."

"Lucky? No way, Mei-Mei, no way…" America pouted playfully and crossed his arms. "There's something fishy about this…"

Taiwan laughed good-naturedly at the cute look on America's face, and when she opened her eyes, something caught her attention outside on the other side of the glass window. That something was something that made her gape and wonder if the heat was getting to her.

What was that something? Well, it was a frightened South Korea getting dragged away by a couple of men who looked like security guards, flailing and screaming as they kept a tight grip on his arms. South Korea's being dragged away by Disney security.

…What even?

South Korea must have spotted her, because he began to struggle and started to yell something very muffled that sounded like 'Help me, Mei-Mei!' and/or 'Help me, America, da-ze!' and pressed his face against the glass, but the guards quickly pulled him back and dragged him again.

Seriously, what the [BEEP]?!

America noticed the look on her face, and probably even heard South Korea's cries, and he frowned. "Hey, what's wrong, Tai? You look like you've seen a-"

"What? No! No. No. No, I'm fine, uh..." Taiwan trailed off, smiling nervously. "I… uh, I just… _remembered_ that I left my favorite video camera back in Taipei! Yes, that's it! And now I won't be able to record the parades, shows, and the fireworks!"

Taiwan added sadness in her voice and she looked down dejectedly at her feet, her curl even drooping again.

"H-Huh? Oh, don't worry, Mei! I was planning on recording them with my camera, so if you want I can pass you the footage later." America quickly offered, not willing to see Taiwan sad.

"Really? You'd do that?" Taiwan perked up, smiling hopefully.

"Yup! No problem!"

"Thanks, Alfie. You're the best."

 **I swear, I don't hate South Korea, I actually find him very cute. I just couldn't help but put him in this scenario XD. The next chapter should be the last one for this park. Please review!**


	7. True to Your Heart

**Thanks to Eternal Nexus Warrior, prismturtle, Bob Ross and AquaEclipse for reviewing. Welp, sorry for being late... again. This is the last chapter for this park and I hope you enjoy it! Now, on with the show!**

After that weird episode with seeing South Korea getting dragged away by security (and cruelly leaving him to his fate), they left the shop with a few souvenirs Taiwan felt content to say that everything was going perfect, absolutely perfect. Taiwan happily chose to pretend that odd incident never happened and instead took some more photos of the park (and America).

So far everything's going according to Taiwan's very loose plan…

Her heroic chipmunk didn't seem to be suspecting that there's something fishy going on, so that's also good news. Thank goodness for his obliviousness, even if it sometimes grated on Taiwan's patience, and lack of ability to read the atmosphere.

Seriously, it's a miracle he didn't hear South Korea's screaming…

In fact, this whole day was perfect!

Look at the facts! She bonded with America, took tons of cute pictures of him (about a quarter of them _may_ have been taken without his knowledge) Russia got heatstroke and probably off going through heck in God knows where, she had a great albeit weird dream where she and America got married, and got to see South Korea dragged away by security! Luck was on her side today!

Which made Taiwan feel over the moon because, since recently in political situations involving the subject of her sovereignty and China's ever-increasing threats and promises of invasion and the like, it always seemed to end on a depressing note for her while the old fart looked on smugly, as if he already won.

But fortunately, her people haven't given up hope, and it looked like America and his boss were determined to help her through this.

And after all this was over, she and America will rule-

"So, Tai, you ready to go to the Tower of Terror?"

…On second thought, maybe 'perfect' was a strong word.

/ / / / /

"I can't believe you didn't notice me dying, Gil." Denmark said grumpily at a distracted Prussia spying through his binoculars and wrinkled his nose. "I mean, seriously, I literally said in a loud voice that I was _dying_ , I hyperventilated and stuff! How could you not notice that?"

Prussia waved his hand dismissively. "Ja, ja, vhatever, Dane, focus on the mission."

"Were you even listening to me?!"

Prussia was content to let the Dane go on and on about unawesomely blaming the awesome him for his problems when it was the Dane's own fault he didn't bring enough water and his country's weather wasn't hot. Besides, how could Denmark expect the awesome Prussia to pay attention to his unawesome agony and suffering when they had work to do? _Someone_ had to keep an eye out.

He expected some more gratitude for the awesome Prussia for saving the dumb Viking's life, even though neither of them or any of their own kind can die permanently (at least not like that), he at least saved him the trouble.

Besides, could you even imagine all the anger the awesome Prussia would get if someone discovered a corpse here in Disney World?

So, while Denny's there whining and complaining about his stupid heatstroke, Prussia didn't bother to waste minutes of his very valuable awesome life listening to him and instead used them to spy on the star couple.

As always, the awesome Prussia's the one doing all the work around here.

The unawesome loser Russia may be dying of heatstroke now, but that's no excuse to slack off! That jerk might have some kind of unawesome backup plan or something. Plus, Prussia didn't want to miss out on all the…

Prussia blinked, and his face scrunched up in confusion.

Wait a minute.

He gave himself a hard, deserved, _awesome_ slap in the face.

No, no, no, no, no, **_no_**! The awesome Prussia was _not_ growing fond of watching his awesome friend America and that so-so awesome broad Taiwan going about in their date doing unawesome sappy stuff! Nein! No way! That's something Hungary would do…

Prussia gagged.

Ja, _definitely_ something Hungary would do.

And Prussia's _nothing_ like that specks-loving broad. He didn't waste his life away spying on other people while taking photos of them and 'shipping' them, however that stupidity worked, like an unawesome creep! No, Prussia's nothing like that! Not one bit! He was not growing fond of watching the adorable love between one of his best friends and that annoying Asian girl blossom and develop!

He was _not_ planning to spy on them during their every waking moment so he won't miss any of the drama or the cute awesomeness. He was

Why? Because the awesome former but still awesome nation of Prussia's **_nothing_** like Hungary!

Nothing.

NOTHING!

That part where they talked about that Walt Disney guy though…

Prussia once again awesomely slapped himself in the face.

 ** _NOTHING_**!

/ / / / /

Russia was very upset to discover that his beloved coat and scarf, his precious soft scarf, had been taken away from him, but his worrywart of a big sister had no intention of returning them to him. Russia would have tried harder, but he learned from when he was nothing more than a weak little boy that despite being a bit of cry-baby and all, Ukraine was _more_ than capable of standing her ground.

He really should have known better than to test her when his sister already kindly and generously decided to accompany him in his noble mission to save his sunflower from that wh[BEEP] of no value. Russia had no way to thank her, and he felt guilty for pushing her too much, thus causing her to snap.

Then again, perhaps it was also the sun…

So, naturally, he gave up after just barely two minutes of pleading. And to be fair, that scarf _was_ originally hers.

Ukraine should at least have returned him the coat, but the threat of calling Belarus and informing Russia's demented little sister of all his plans caused the desire to protest to vanish and for him to behave embarrassingly submissive.

But Russia digressed…

Apparently, it did _not_ take more than scorching sun to strike down the mighty Russian Federation, as he cruelly learned. Perhaps… Russia was being a tad too overconfident going out in a place like this with his usual clothing. Yes, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the most intelligent idea Russia ever had.

If Russia was happy about something, it was the fact that the accursed Asian girl was blissfully unaware of the fact that he got heatstroke and unfortunately fainted, and was spending her idiotic date with America tense, nervous, frightened and looking over her shoulder once in a while instead of celebrating and dancing in delight.

Yes, yes, yes, there's no doubt that Taiwan was having a terrible time and Russia's sunflower was finally seeing what a worthless [BEEP] she really was…

Oh, he could already just hear that girl's irritating laughter!

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…

"You may have won the battle, Taiwan, but you're still far, far, **_far_** from winning the war." Russia said

In fact…

/ / / / /

Taiwan tried but failed to keep the grimace off her face as America pulled her into that darn hotel, but always wiped it off her face whenever America cast a glance at her. She couldn't bear breaking his poor heart and disappoint him, not after doing all this for her.

Anything for her hero.

Admittedly, once they actually got inside the building, Taiwan found the lobby to be pretty and very well-made in a 'dead' and 'abandoned' type of way, she'll give the ride that. If this were a real hotel, Taiwan wouldn't mind staying here.

Still, Taiwan would much rather not go on this

"Mei-Mei?"

Taiwan snapped out of her inner monologue at being called by one of her nicknames and blinked, then turned and stared wide-eyed in surprise at America, who in turn was staring with worry in his features.

Oh no. Did he…

"What's wrong, dude?" America asked, tilting his head slightly. "You look kinda glum."

Taiwan blinked once more, at a loss for words once she realized that she messed up, and she began to panic and laugh nervously. "Huh? Oh, no, no, no! It's nothing, Al. Don't worry about it, just thinking back about some stuff."

America didn't look very convinced. "You sure, Mei? Cause you did look a little…"

Taiwan smiled a little and waved it off. "Seriously, it's nothing."

With past experiences Taiwan easily expected for the conversation to end right then and there. America would flash that marvelous blinding grin of his, laugh a little, grab her hand, and they'd go wait in line for the scary ride.

However, that's _not_ what happened next.

There was a brief flash of hurt in America's eyes, which worried Taiwan, and the blonde shifted. "Dude, Tai, come on… I really thought even you knew I'm not that stupid."

Taiwan flinched at that statement, and whatever words she could have said got stuck her in throat.

"I've kinda noticed how your face got pale and how you clasp your hands until they turn white whenever I brought up the Tower. I thought you were just a little nervous, but…" America trailed off, and he frowned a bit. "Are you okay? Do you really wanna go on this ride?"

Out of reflex, Taiwan almost spouted another stupid excuse out of her mouth, but then she caught

The island nation sighed, and she came clean. "No, I really don't. I'm sorry, Al…"

"Well, why didn't ya just say so?"

"Huh?"

Taiwan's mouth dropped slightly at how America so relaxed when he said that, and when she saw that he was smiling. "Aw, Tai, if ya didn't want to go on the Tower of Terror, you could have just told me! I don't mind."

"R… Re..." Taiwan struggled to get her words out and she swallowed. "Really?!"

America laughed merrily, as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, really. I want you to have fun, Mei-Mei. If you won't have that here then we'll just go somewhere else! No harm done! So why the long face, dude?"

Taiwan, still in a bit of shock, took a little while to respond before she shook her head and anxiously played with her hair. "I-I... I'm sorry, Alfie. I just thought you might think I was lame if I told

"Wh-Wha- Lame? Lame?! Are you serious, Tai?" America exclaimed upsettably, furrowing his brow. "You gotta be kidding me. Mei, you're the coolest girl I've ever met! I don't think you could be lame even if you tried."

Taiwan didn't need a mirror to see she was turning red, and she couldn't resist a wide smile at the compliment. Aww, America thought she was the coolest girl he's ever met? Her hero's too sweet. See, China? America did love her! Oh, Taiwan wished she could see the look on that old fart's face... Eh, another time. The last thing Taiwan wanted was him to be somewhere in the parks too.

Oh, if only Taiwan knew...

"Really? You mean it?" Taiwan asked, eyes sparkling.

"The coolest." America chirped with his head held high. "I swear on Washington's grave."

"But don't you want to go?" Taiwan asked guiltily.

America snorted, and he smiled kindly. "Yeah, 'course I do. I love this ride, it's awesome! But I lo-"

The star-spangled nation abruptly cut himself off, and his eyes suddenly went wide with shock before he blushed while scratching the back of his head. He looked embarrassed for some reason, which baffled Taiwan. She didn't hear anything that would cause those feelings.

But what was he about to say?

"I _care_ about you more than some ride, and you're a gazillion times more awesome than anything Disney ever and will produce."

Taiwan nearly wanted to burst into tears of joy right there and then, but they were in public, and she'd feel a little embarrassed if she did. But she felt too happy and wanted to express herself somehow. So, instead she went forward and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you, Alfie." Taiwan giggled.

They remained like this for a while, and Taiwan didn't mind one bit. Hugging America was like hugging a big teddy bear.

"You really didn't have to keep that all bottled up, you know…" America said quietly, a neutral look on his face. "I always appreciate honesty in a relationship, and besides, I planned all this… just for you. You. I did everything possible so that you'd be able to have fun, even though it's Disney I wanted you to be even _more_ super happy. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

Despite how heartwarming the information was to her, it also brought back some of the wracking guilt nagging at Taiwan's heart.

"Exactly. You did all this for _me_." Taiwan reminded him, gesturing towards the whole place, and pressed her lips into a tight frown. "I'm the one who asked you out, yet you still insisted in doing everything _I'm_ supposed to be doing for _you_. I know how busy you are and how stressed you've been lately, but you went and did all this anyways."

America smiled, though a little less bright than before. "I did all this because I wanted you to be happy. You... You are happy, right?"

"Wh-What?" Taiwan stuttered, appalled that he would even ask that. Sure, she fell asleep during that short film, but she honestly thought that today was really fun! She paled in horror at the assumption and waved her hands in denial. "N-No! Of course not, Alfie! I've had a wonderful time here with you! Didn't… Didn't you see how happy I was?"

Taiwan swallowed and gazed down at the ground, her long curl drooping at the same time, reflecting her emotional state.

At seeing this, America immediately panicked. "Huh? O-Oh no, Tai, I'm sorry. I'm just being me, you know stupid and all, so don't mind me hahahah... Oh god, please don't cry. Mei! Mei, plea... Good Betty Ross, you're crying."

That's right, Taiwan was crying but just a little, but these weren't tears of sadness

"No, it's not your fault. I'm not sad, it's just... Alfred Freedom Jones, I-"

However, she didn't manage to get the rest of the sentence out, because suddenly…

"ACHOO! GAH! Dane, stop laughing!"

Both Taiwan and America nearly flinched at the sudden loud (familiar sounding) interruption and they immediately looked around to see where and who it came from, but as luck would have it, they found nothing. However, Taiwan's pretty sure that she heard a yelp and a shadow vanish by the entrance.

Darn those two. Weren't they supposed to be helping her?

"Huh. Weird…" America blinked, then smiled at Taiwan again. "Well, wanna go find a place to eat, Tai? I don't know about you but I'm starving. I'm sure it'll help cheer ya up! And if you want we can go back to the hotel after that."

Trying not to her dejection show, Taiwan smiled and nodded. "Sounds great…"

Note to self, clock the so-called 'Awesome Duo' for ruining the moment when she sees them again.

/ / / / /

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hungary sniffed, and while glaring daggers at a frustrated Turkey. "First we got on the wrong bus, wandered for an hour, took the bus back to the hotel and then took the right bus to the right park, only for all us to find out that you hadn't thought about how we were going to find them in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess, but I sure don't remember you coming up with any kind of plan either!" Turkey snapped, before going back to his fuming and pacing.

Hungary flushed, both in anger and embarrassment, then she scowled. "W-Well, you're the leader of this group, and because you're the leader it's your responsibility to figure out what to do so we won't get lost or die of heat-"

"Bull! Now you're happy to call me the leader?" Turkey squawked, practically snarling at the woman.

"No, I'm not!" Hungary snapped.

"Then, why the he-"

"Y-You two! Please calm down!" Cyprus pleaed.

"I do feel rather upset that we were not able to spy- see Mei and Alfred-san." Japan uneasily commented, shifting uncomfortably

Turkey made a sound that sounded an awful lot like an angry squeal or a shriek and looked betrayed at Japan. "What the heck?!

"This is all your fault, stupid head." Greece said softly but disapprovingly, with a cat on his head suffering from heatstroke. "Even Japan says so."

Turkey turned to snarl at him. "No, it's not, you crazy cat lady!"

"Yes, it is, stupid head." Greece insisted calmly with a scowl.

"It's NOT, olive breath!" Turkey shouted furiously at his rival. "Right, Bosnia?"

Turkey smirked as he expected the usual reassurance, support for him and snarky insult towards the Greek idiot to come just as he finished that sentence, but much to his shock, none of that came. He only received silence, which alarmed him.

But Turkey refused to admit defeat. "Right, Bosnia?"

Again, he got nothing.

Turkey frowned and turned around where Bosnia supposedly was. "Hey, Emir, what's the big…"

…And he found Bosnia lying face-down, unconscious.

Then, Turkey screamed in horror, a manly scream mind you.

"Oh, Bosnia is having heatstroke." Greece remarked, his eyes slightly wide with surprise, before he went back to nap again. "That's your fault too, stupid head."

"Huh, wonder how none of us noticed him…" Hungary remarked as she tilted her.

"QUIT TALKING AND HELP ME OUT HERE WITH THE GUY!"

/ / / / /

Vietnam was having very mixed feelings about today.

On one hand, she was more or less forced to spend the day with an increasingly unbearable China as he tried (with some sabotage courtesy of Vietnam herself) to find Taiwan, get in trouble with China for sneaking away while he was there whining and complaining, had to deal with the South Korea issue, and failed to go to a single ride or show to have _fun_.

But on the _other_ hand, Vietnam managed to spend a reasonable amount of time by herself in peace as she admired the park's architecture, not to mention _managing_ to escape China, she succeeded in stopping and helping apprehend South Korea before he could ruin Taiwan's date and grope more men, and she even managed to watch Taiwan have a lot of fun with America, be happy with him.

So, Vietnam assumed she could call this day a success for her, but not exactly a _fun_ one.

If there was one consequence that came out from today, it was that China seemed to have noticed that threat Vietnam could pose and resolved to keep a closer eye on her so she wouldn't sneak away again. Vietnam doubted it'll easy to do just that after today.

She needed help with this. Someone had to distract China while the other made sure the date will go smoothly, and Vietnam already had a good idea of who to call. After all, annoying China was _his_ specialty.

Vietnam's sure he wouldn't mind helping, that boy cared about Taiwan and America too.

He would probably find it fun even.

Vietnam just hoped Hong Kong won't try to entertain himself with Magic Kingdom's fireworks.

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review.**


	8. All for One and One for All Part 1

**Thanks to** **AquaEclipse, Kramburg, Bob Ross and Redbayly for reviewing. The chapter is a little shorter than usual, I know, but I wanted to update this. I think it'll better as a two parter. Now, on with the show!**

Despite some very few annoyances and interruptions "coughcoughPrussiacoughcough" here and there, Taiwan felt very happy with how her day turned out.

Overall, it was, as Prussia would say, awesome! And who would've thought that America personally knew Walt Disney? Even seeing South Korea get dragged away by security was a teeny bit fun. But now it was over for today, and America drove them back to the hotel, where surprisingly and much to Taiwan's relief, Russia was nowhere to be found. Good. Taiwan felt too tired to verbally pummel him.

…She wouldn't mind socking him again, though.

And now, finally Taiwan's going to get some good night's sleep and get ready for Epcot.

"G'night, Mei-Mei!"

"Good night, Alfie!"

/ / / / /

Taiwan could solemnly pinky promise that she honestly had no idea how she ended up in this position. One minute she was on her sweet, sweet comfy bed, exhausted, then the moment after she closed her eyes and then opened them again, she suddenly found herself sitting on a majestic throne and wearing what she might consider the most beautiful pink dress she has ever seen in her long life along with a golden tiara on her head with an elegantly dressed Vietnam staring at her expectantly.

Please note that she said 'why', not 'how', 'why'. Although… she's not very sure with the 'why' either now that Taiwan thought about it properly. She knew a little bit about why she ended up here, no, wait, actually she knew a little bit of how she ended up here but the she had no idea about…

Blech.

You know what? Never mind.

The point was that this was a dream. Plain and simple. Taiwan already figured that out. But what she didn't figure out was why she was dreaming that she was some type of noble instead of China being mauled by his own precious panda bears or America attempting to woo her by destroying China...

But then Taiwan noticed a rather odd detail, one that caused the color to drain from her face.

If this was one of her ideal dreams where America was the literal king of the world and Taiwan was his beautiful queen, then why was there only one throne?!

"Your highness?"

Taiwan began to internally panic. Oh no… if America's not here… then this meant that…

"Er… Your highness?"

Oh God, America's dead!

"Your highness?" Not-Vietnam, as Taiwan now dubbed her, rose her voice at her, helping Taiwan snap out of her panic. "Were you even paying to me, Your Grace?"

"Wh-What the-? Who are you? Where am I?" Taiwan exclaimed in alarm, hoping to get at least a tiny clue as to what the heck's going on.

Not-Vietnam didn't react much except for a puzzled but concerned raised eyebrow. "Lien, your rather exasperated lady-in-waiting. As for where you are… forgive me your highness but that should be obvious. You are in the royal palace of the Kingdom of Formosa, princess. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Taiwan stared at her, mouth gaping like a fish, much to her embarrassment, but she couldn't help it at the information that was just dumped on her.

Apparently… Apparently in this dream, Taiwan was the cute, benevolent and beautiful princess of a kingdom named after her former name. And Not-Vietnam… _Lien_ was here too, except this one (no doubt Taiwan's sub-consciousness's work) had a much better fashion sense and she was Taiwan's lady-in-waiting… So, if this was Taiwan was like she thinks it is, America will be her Prince Charming!

This dream's awesome!

Quickly deciding that she should give a response before Lien starts to suspect something's up, Taiwan easily mustered up a confident smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Lien! I just became lost in thought." Taiwan giggled, waving dismissively. "Now, what were we talking about, again?"

Not-Vietnam stared at her with that blank look Real Vietnam liked to give Taiwan whenever she did something suspicious, but thankfully she seemed to brush it off. "I see. Well, please make sure it doesn't again, milady. As for what I was talking about, I was just listing off all your work for this week. There's much to do in the next few days, but I think you will have a lot fun on Thursday."

"Why? What am I going to do on Thursday?" Taiwan asked curiously, while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"The opera, your highness. It's tomorrow night." Not-Vietnam pointed to a randomly and conveniently placed yet out place poster on the wall of… some Nordics dressed up as Vikings?

Before Taiwan could even begin to wonder, she nearly jumped out of her throne when suddenly thunderous music played.

 _COME FRIENDS WHO PLOW THE SEA!_

Then it abruptly ended.

Not-Vietnam blinked at the poster in confusion, apparently just as lost as to how that happened as her princess was, and she sighed, muttering something about 'stupid jingles' or something like that before looking back at Taiwan again calmly. It looked like they were going to pretend that never happened.

Not-Vietnam cleared her throat as she went through a calendar. "But anyway, other than the opera…"

 _COME FRIENDS WHO PLOW THE SEA!_

"OH, STOP IT!" Vietnam snapped, and Taiwan had to flinch at hearing the rare ferocity in her friend's voice, then the woman turned back to the princess. "Yes, yes, anyway, other than you-know-what there's also that event you're going to need to travel in a carriage…"

It was then in the following minutes of listening Not-Vietnam go on and on about Princess Mei's royal schedule that Taiwan learned that she was going to have to be very patient in this dream if she wanted to meet Not-America, but Not-Vietnam's really testing that patience. It better be all worth it…

What's she saying? It's America. Of course it'll be worth it!

Thoughts of America flooded Taiwan's mind and it helped her get through Not-Vietnam's boring news. Before she knew it, Taiwan was dreamily picking the petals off a flower and then blowing them away while Not-Vietnam glared at her disapprovingly.

Lien cleared up her throat, and Taiwan giggled when she saw that her friend was covered in petals, which the woman quickly blew off. "Er… Pardon me, your highness, but I don't think that poor flower deserves your wrath. Still, I'm curious, who's the lucky man?"

Taiwan sighed happily. "My one true love, Lien. I just know I'm gonna meet him soon. He's out there somewhere, I just know it!"

"Ah," Lien said, and Taiwan was sure she could see a small smile forming. "How nice. But, ah, out of curiosity, does this fantasy man of yours happen to be royalty?"

Taiwan frowned. "Does it matter?"

Lien sighed, sounding almost sad. "Well, as you know, someone of your royal stature must be-"

"Lien, stop." Taiwan scowled at her as she stood up from her throne, suddenly feeling like going for a walk. "If you're going to say what I think you want to say…"

Lien sighed again and followed her. "Your highness, _please_ , I'm sorry, but you're going to have pick someone sooner or later. We're _lucky_ Formosa is so powerful and that you've proven yourself, or else some other kingdom, like our neighbor Zhōnghuá, would've taken advantage of the fact that the only heir to the throne is a young girl of fifteen! You need to marry! And besides, the perfect man isn't just going to walk through the door, and even if he does, how will you know he's the one?"

Oh, this reminded Taiwan too much of the arguments she and Vietnam, the real one, would have about her crush on America.

"Trust me, Lien," Taiwan winked as she headed for the door to the gardens. "I'll know him when I see him."

Things started to get weird from there.

After a bit of a lovely stroll, she immediately noticed the music beginning to play and the voice of some man singing, and she whirled around to find, to her surprise, France playing the mandolin and dressed like a troubadour as he sat on the stairs. H-How… How long has he been sitting there?

"Honhonhonhonhon~ Bonjour, _princesse_!" France greeted cheerfully as he laughed that signature laugh of his, while Taiwan could only stare in bafflement. "Why, you look absolutely gorgeous today! I trust this dream is to your liking?"

Taiwan's jaw dropped, causing an amused laugh from Not-France. "Y-You… How do you that this is-"

"A dream? Why, it's because I'm supposed to be playing the part of the narrator of this movie, or in this case dream!" France explained simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and at Taiwan's confused expression he laughed. "Therefore, as the narrator, it's only natural I know things I shouldn't! The fourth wall has no power me, honhonhonhon~"

Ah, he's the storyteller. Well, that explains it (sort of). She should use this moment with him while she could to get more information!

"Good. Yeah, whatever. So, since you're the 'narrator', then maybe you can help me." Taiwan's eyes sparkled. "Why am I here? Which story or movie is this supposed to be? And when am I going to meet Alfie?"

"I don't know. As for the second question, I would think it is obvious, since you know everything of what Amerique likes and where you are. And as for the last question, only time will tell, your highness. This is all the help I can give you."

"Are you kidding me? None of that's helpful at all!" Taiwan shrieked angrily. "Now seriously, what movie are we-"

"Excuse me, your grace?" Not-Vietnam called from afar. "I need to speak with you!"

Taiwan sighed and quickly shot a weak glared at Not-France. "Oh, gotta go! Here's hoping I won't get any nasty surprise in this story…"

"Surprise…" Not France repeated, then his face suddenly went pale as Taiwan ran up the stairs. "Mon Dieu! That reminds me, your highness, please watch out for the-"

But Not-France got interrupted when out of nowhere a giant safe nearly fell on top Taiwan, just missing her by a few inches, and the girl shrieked.

"…safe." France blinked, and he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That would have been a quick and disappointing ending, non?"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Not-Vietnam came running to a frozen Taiwan's side. "Are you alright?!"

Taiwan gulped, and smiled shakily. "Y-Yes… just… dandy, Lien… Just… get me whoever's supposed to be in charge of security, okay?"

People worked fast around here, no doubt because she's their princess. Soon enough, while Taiwan watched the musketeers (who all oddly looked exactly the same as the Netherlands) train and sing their surprisingly catchy theme song as they marched along with Lien, both of them scowling and all, she finally met the captain.

And boy, did Taiwan dislike him the moment she laid eyes on him.

Why?

Because the captain was Russia.

Taiwan glared at the taller man, and Not-Vietnam did the same, apparently, she also liked him as much as her princess. But at the same time, Taiwan had to resist snorting once she saw the big lump. Not-Russia looked horrible in musketeer wear. No, no, it wasn't the uniform, it was the scuzzball wearing them, and it made him look even more stupid.

"Privet, your highness…" Russia greeted with what had to be the fakest smile cheerfulness's Taiwan's ever seen as he waltzed down the stairs. "Oh, thank so very much for coming to our training grounds. We are happy that you have graced us with your

"I want bodyguards!" Taiwan demanded angrily, not wanting to hear this lump kiss up to her, lest she throw up.

There was something funny in how fast the smile vanished from Russia's face, and it was replaced by an expression of surprise.

"E-Excuse me?" Russia asked in shock.

"Musketeer bodyguards!" Taiwan pointed at said musketeers, just in time for their favorite training song.

 _Villains, bad guys, run in fear when they see the musketeers! Saving Mei-Mei is our duty! Mess with her, we'll kick your-"_

And the song ended up with one of the men impaling a dummy.

"Ouch…" Not-Russia visibly winced at the sight, and his hand quickly went to his heart. And Taiwan felt amused when he began to laugh nervously. "Ah, bodyguards! Oh, da, da, da, absolutely! How about I get you a few next Thursday?"

But Taiwan wasn't going to have any of that, and she exclaimed, "How about ten minutes?! At the palace! Get me bodyguards, _Captain_ Ivan!""

Not- Russia sighed in dismay, but then suddenly his eyes widened fractionally, and his mouth dropped a bit as he stared at what seemed to be nothing. This went on for a while. Taiwan just stood there in front of the scuzzball with her arms crossed and glaring up at him along with Lien, tapping her foot impatiently while her lump of a captain was off in dream land.

Then, after Taiwan could have sworn she heard a crash, she couldn't help but feel a little unnerved when Russia smiled creepily at her and laughed.

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL… Oh, my princess, you are very lucky today! I happen to have the perfect men to keep you safe!"

"Hmph! Well, I hope so!" Taiwan glared at him a bit more before leaving with Lien.

Was she being too harsh on him?

Nah, that's not important. And as of what was important, Taiwan had a very important question for her lady-in-waiting.

"Lien… Lien, sweetie?"

Lien's glare quickly vanished, and she turned her attention back to Taiwan. "Yes, milady?"

"Why on earth is that man the captain of the musketeers?"

Oddly, Lien looked at her with a baffled look. "To be honest, milady, I've always wondered that myself."

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Your royal highness…" Not-Russia began proudly with a wide smile. "Please let me tell you that I have never ever had a more highly skilled group of brave gentlemen than the ones which I present to you today…"

Next to Taiwan, she heard Lien sigh. "Something tells me this will take a while. How about I get you some tea and pork balls, milady?"

"Thank you, Lien." Taiwan smiled gratefully as her lady-waiting nodded and went away. "Captain Ivan, show me who you've got for the job?

Not-Russia's smiled only broadened. "Well then, my dear sweet princess, without further ado it is with great pleasure that I present for your complete safety and protection. KOLKOLKOLKOL… Your musketeers!"

On cue, the grand door at the far end of the hall opened to reveal…

Taiwan tilted her head.

…Prussia and Denmark wrestling a suit of armor?

The 'big reveal' was followed by a moment of awkward silence before Prussia and Denmark realized they were making fools of themselves and quickly dropped the suit of armor to salute the princess. But once the armor collapsed to the ground, Taiwan gaped when she saw that there was a third person in the middle, having been hidden by the armor.

It was none other than America.

/ / / / /

Meanwhile, back with the awesome duo…

Prussia loved a lot of things about his awesome self. He loved that he's awesome. He loved that he's an awesome ex-nation. He loved that he was the Awesome Prussia. You probably get his awesome point. He loved just about everything about his awesome self… except for his unawesome tendency to sometimes land himself into unawesome situations…

Like the one his was currently in for example.

You see, the Awesome Prussia and his somewhat less awesome partner Denmark got the location of the unawesome loser Russia's room from the receptionist chick back in the lobby, so with that awesome information they ran back in their room (which Prussia got with Germany's money as Denmark liked to constantly remind him on an annoying unawesome basis) to plan how to totally destroy him.

After over an hour of dead ends and unfortunately impossible and nonsensical plans including disguising Gilbirdzila as General Winter or disguising Denmark as Belarus, the awesome Prussia came up with the much more awesome and simple idea of just crawling into the vents to eavesdrop on Russia's plans.

And so they did. But once they got in the vents, they realized something too late.

One, it was boiling hot in here. And two, there was barely enough space to _move_.

"Gah! Who… vas the unawesome idiot… who thought that making the vents tight spaces vas an awesome idea?" Prussia growled. "It's [BEEP]ing hard to move forward in this stupid unawesome place!"

"Ja, it's almost as if they didn't want people sneaking through the vents!" Denmark piped up from behind Prussia, just as uncomfortable as his friend was.

"That better not have been sarcasm, Dane. I'm not in the mood." Prussia growled, and he struggled to stretch his arms, but then he paled once he realized. "Dane? Denny? Where the heck did Gilbird go?"

"…I thought the little guy was with you."

Before Prussia could open his mouth and scream so loudly that the entire state of Florida will hear it, he heard some muffled chirping , and he widened his eyes as he quickly tried to find out where his little friend was hiding. It turned out that Prussia was accidentally crushing him with his right hand.

"Oh, Gilbird, mein awesome buddy…" Prussia sniffed tearfully and hugged Gilbird. "Please forgive the awesome me for nearly killing jou. I swear didn't I mean to…"

"Uh, Gil?" Denmark asked nervously.

"What?" Prussia snapped. "Can't you see I'm in a moment here?

"How are we going to find our way back if we didn't bring the map?"

Prussia stopped crawling.

…Curse you, Denmark. You too, unawesome Prussia!

Prussia took a deep breath, and he grit his teeth. "Dane… ve're already in a tight spot, and nein, that pun vas unintended. I'm sweating unawesomeness, I nearly killed mein precious Gilbird, we're lost, and ve still haven't found Russia's room. I'm having a unawesome time here, so _don't_ make it worse."

He heard Denmark scoff behind him. "Speak for yourself, Gil. I'm not the one who's been staring at your butt for the past two hours."

 **I hope that people know which Disney movie Taiwan's dreaming about. Please review if you have a minute.**


	9. All for One and One for All Part 2

**Thanks to AquaEclipse, Redbayly, Bob Ross and Eternal Nexus Warrior for reviewing. Thankfully, I got to work on this chapter after I published the latest chapter of DOTNWO a few days ago, so here's an earlier update than usual! Now, on with the show!**

Taiwan couldn't believe her eyes.

There, standing right there, all the way over there, was saluting America clad in musketeer garb, hat and everything, saluting her. Taiwan's first thoughts of this were that America looked very handsome in uniform. Then again, he always looked handsome in uniform. Including the time when Taiwan stumbled upon him and Japan _cosplaying_ … He looked just as dashing as he did then.

She didn't really expect this would be the way she'd find him, but Taiwan had no complaints. No, no complaints at all.

But she definitely didn't expect Denmark and Prussia to make an appearance too. The same went for Gilbird. The little guy was perched on Prussia's musketeer hat holding what looked like to be a tiny Formosa flag. Aw, that's so cute!

Then, America finally met her gaze, and she nearly wanted to giggle at the way his mouth slowly dropped.

Suddenly, they weren't in the throne room anymore, and the others disappeared. It was just Taiwan and America up in the pinkish clouds.

Ever since she was a little girl, alone in the island of Formosa before anyone came to her shores, she'd fantasize about her dream man. It all sounded very cheesy, yes, but she didn't really care. The way she would imagine the scenario changed throughout the years, but several things remained the same, and that's the way she'd know that the man was 'the one'.

Could you just imagine?

He'll stride into the room… Light will glow from him, she'll hear music, he'll bring her flowers, he'll sweep her off her feet… It'd be all very romantic. And Taiwan was so happy that she was near tears to say that all that was happening right now. As they floated in the clouds, Taiwan smiled as flowers suddenly appeared in America's hands, and then he began to float towards her with a smile.

Oh, this might be one of the most amazing of her life! She doesn't think anything could ruin this perfect moment…

But life always liked being cruel to Taiwan.

"Excuse me? Milady?" Lien's voice came out of America's mouth, and then suddenly, Taiwan saw her face instead of his. "I have brought you the tea and snacks!"

And just like that everything was ruined.

Taiwan blinked in surprise as she found herself back in the throne room. "H-Huh?"

"Here we are, Your Highness!" Lien announced with slightly more emotion in her voice than usual, and she held up a tray of snacks along with a few utensils. "Would anyone like me to pour them a nice cup of bubble tea?"

At first, Taiwan wanted so badly to snap at Lien for ruining her fantasies, but she had to admit that bubble tea and pork balls sounded really good right now. But before she could make a single comment about it, the Awesome Musketeer trio suddenly gasped in horror at her lady-in-waiting.

"Knife!"

"Unawesome guy!"

"Quick, dudes, grab her!"

Lien didn't even have time to utter a single word as all three Awesome Trio musketeers suddenly jumped on her and started to attack her while Lien screamed.

Taiwan shrieked in horror at what she was seeing. "Wh-Wha- No! Unhand her this instant! Release her! STOP IT!"

Once she screamed that order, the commotion stopped, and the smoke cleared to reveal all three Awesome Trio musketeers froze as they held an utterly shaken Lien with her hair now all messed up in mid-air.

"DROP HER!"

Instantly they obeyed and literally dropped poor Lien to the ground while the trio pretended to act innocent.

"She is my lady-in-waiting!" Taiwan screeched furiously, stomping her foot.

In the background, Gilbird face-palmed.

Even in her fury and as she felt smoke come out of her ears, she didn't miss Russia stifling his laughter and "KOLKOLKOL's" into his hand and she snapped her head towards him with the nastiest scowl she could muster, causing Russia to quickly try to pass his laughter as coughing.

…Why was this scuzzball the captain of the musketeers again?

"A-Ah, please, you'll have to forgive them, Your Highness!" Russia quickly said semi-nervously, his typical smile never leaving his face. "They're like… how you say, a well-oiled machine that's wound a little too tight, da? They want nothing more than to make sure you are safe."

As much as she hated to admit it, Russia's words did help calm her down, and she

"Gee, we're sorry, Your Highness…" America apologized with an embarrassed flush as he held his hat in his hands, looking up at her guiltily. "We thought she was a villain, dude!"

"Ja, she had a knife!" Not-Denmark piped up.

"But Gott sei dank she isn't!" Not-Prussia remarked haughtily and took a smooth step towards a disgusted Lien. "Oh, hallo, awesomeness!"

Not-Prussia lifted his hat in greeting and smirked at Lien, who only scoffed and only looked away. "Don't think even think about it."

Not-Prussia gasped and nearly fainted on top of poor Gilbird. He looked very horrified at the blunt and somewhat rude rejection. As if he never thought that anyone could resist his 'awesome' charms, Taiwan snorted.

But back to more important things, or America to be more specific.

Taiwan felt the smile from before return to her face, and she stroked her chin thoughtfully. Oh, how could she stay mad at that cute face?

"Oh, I see! Well, don't worry all is forgiven, my brave musketeer!" Taiwan assured him cheerfully and happily skipped towards his side to give him a wide grin. "In fact, I feel safer already!

"Your Grace…" Lien said with dread while giving constant nasty glances to Not-Prussia, who kept winking at her suggestively. "Forgive me, but you can't be serious…"

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Lien." Taiwan waved at her dismissively, and quickly latched onto America's arm. "I have no doubt that these three musketeers will be able to keep me safe and sound! And if you three don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

You know, so it wouldn't look inconspicuous if Taiwan called them by their human names.

"I'm Matthias, Your Highness! The brains of the group!" Denmark waved cheerfully, puffing his chest proudly.

Somehow Taiwan doubted that…

"I am the awesome Gilbert, princess! This birdie here is my awesome pal, Gilbird!" Prussia cackled and smirked evilly, while Gilbird chirped from on top of his hat "And ja, I am single!"

"No one is surprised." Lien deadpanned, scowling at him in disdain.

"And I'm Alfred, Your Highness, the hero!" America said cheerfully and saluted her again. "A pleasure to be serving ya!"

These next few hours were a whole lot of fun for Taiwan. For starters, she learned a lot about the trio's history from Alfred. Apparently, Alfie, Gilbert and Matthias were all orphans and street urchins who struggled to survive, but they always stuck together like glue. They've dreamed of becoming musketeers since they were little kids, and they all made promise to become great big heroes.

Lien obviously wasn't very pleased to see that Taiwan was becoming very 'attached' to the musketeers, but luckily, she was too busy fending off Gilbert's attempts to flirt with her to make too many objections about it.

Eventually it was time to go on a little trip in the carriage, and the trio were going to accompany them as bodyguards, much to Taiwan's delight.

Taiwan scowled as Lien pulled her away from America's arm, which she had been clinging onto for the past few hours and insisted that they now go to the carriage. But on their way there, she spotted a very nervous Russia conversing with Belarus of all people.

Luckily, Denmark saved her the trouble of asking.

"Ooh, who's that?" Denmark asked in awe.

"That's Lieutenant Natalya, Captain Ivan's younger sister," Lien explained, frowning at the Slavic girl's direction. "She's very reclusive, and rarely speaks to anyone except her brother, who she's borderline fanatically devoted to. Oh, and she has a reputation for being extremely easy to provoke, so I strongly recommend that you-"

"Well, hello there, Lieutenant!" Not-Denmark chirped as he marched towards Not-Belarus, much to Lien's horror. "Nice to meet ya! My name's Matthias but my friends call me-"

Lien yelped in alarm and quickly dashed to pull Not-Denmark back to safety just as Not-Belarus snapped her head towards the idiot to give her typical terrifying glare. Not-Denmark just smiled stupidly and waved at Not-Belarus as Lien pushed him up to the rider's seat, and Taiwan decided to quickly go inside before Not-Belarus could kill anyone.

However, she managed to catch snippets of the trio's conversation.

"What the hell was that, Matt? That blonde broad looks creepy as unawesome heck!" Prussia squawked angrily, with Gilbird chirping as well.

"Yeah, now that's bad guy material," Alfred agreed, likely nodding. "You heard Miss Lien, she's bad news."

"Come on, guys! We don't know her…" Denmark said dreamily. "Besides, how you could hate her with a cute bow like that? And did you see the way she tore my throat out with her cold, lifeless eyes? That was magical!"

"You're hopeless, Matt…" Gilbert grumbled.

"Hey, you're one to talk Mr. 'Come with me and see my awesomeness in _full glory'_!"

"HEY! That line's awesome and you know it!"

Taiwan giggled as the door closed.

The trip was very pleasant. Taiwan's never traveled by carriage before, and she was happy that it was comfortable. Sure, Lien kind of liked to dampen her mood…

"Oh, isn't this great, Lien? Being protected by three dashing musketeers?" Taiwan asked with her eyes sparkling. "And the blonde one with the cowlick is so handsome, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose…" Lien said absentmindedly, and she frowned. "But you are forgetting something, milady."

Taiwan quickly deflated, scowling. "Here we go…"

"Just, please, listen to me, Your Highness!" Lien begged her exasperatedly. "Those three are musketeers, commoners, you know this. Therefore, I'm afraid that the loud one, Alfred if my memory serves right, is not eligible for marriage."

"Why do you like raining on my parade all the time, Lien?" Taiwan snapped, her curl dropping in her depressed mood.

Lien's eyebrow twitched. "I'm only advising you as your friend and loyal subject…"

"Well, as princess of the Kingdom of Formosa and your superior, I command you to not say another word about this marriage thing until further notice, got it?"

"But-"

" _What_ did I say, Lien?"

Lien's frown deepened, and she grudgingly leaned back into the seat.

Taiwan smiled victoriously. There, now nothing could put Taiwan in a bad mood.

…At least, that's what she thought until the bad guys decided to show up.

"Bad guys!"

"Unawesome bad guys?!"

"Bad guys?"

Yes, bad guys.

It all went downhill from there.

In a rather strange twist, the 'bad guys' that tied her and Lien up and were currently carrying them up the tower were none other than the three Baltics wearing cloaks, hoods and black masks. But unfortunately, none of that helped them look intimidating when they kept shaking and stuttering every ten seconds.

And boy, who _ever_ could be this boss they keep talking about? That was sarcasm, in case it wasn't clear.

"Mind telling us _why_ you three are kidnapping us?" Taiwan asked, scowling at them, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"B-Because the boss ordered us to, Y-Your H-Highness!" Not-Estonia stammered, smiling nervously. "He told us to capture you, f-find a remote tower somewhere, and lock you away forever so that he can become king!"

"And who is this man who dared plot against the princess?" Lien asked menacingly, and the Baltics looked frightened enough by her glare to spill.

"I-It's-"

Then out of nowhere a trail of smoke whooshed past them.

"What the heck was that?" Not-Latvia squeaked.

 _"Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_

Not-Latvia's right. What the heck was that?

Five minutes later and Taiwan genuinely began to feel worried about her little situation. If they win, she and the whole kingdom's doomed. No… no, no, no, she's being silly. Alfie will come to the rescue! Taiwan knew she could always count on him for help.

"H-Hey, guys, what are we going to do about those musketeers?" Not-Lithuania asked anxiously.

"W-We're eighty-seven floors up, Toris!" Not-Estonia responded a bit more bravely. "It'll be hours before they reach us!"

No sooner than two seconds everyone heard panting and Taiwan grinned when she saw that it was her brave musketeers exhausted and slumped over the stairs. Yes! She knew that she could count on Alfie!

"No… Not so… Not so fast you…" America gasped, panting after the long trip up. "…You… you fiends!"

The Baltic Boys paled. "Uh… oh…"

After getting very inelegantly slung into a cage by the Baltics alongside Lien, Taiwan finally got to see the Three Awesome Musketeers (as Gilbert announced they were called) in action and, honestly, they were pretty good. Sure, Matthias may be dumb and actually fell for a trick and looked the opposite way, but he accidentally pushed Not-Lavia off the stairs when did so. Gilbert was doing decent enough, and he kept cackling as Gilbird kept pecking poor Not-Lithuania.

And Alfie, Taiwan's very sweet sweetheart, may have lost his sword, but it turned out that he's a lot better at fighting with his fists, and he ended up nearly reducing Not-Estonia's head to mush many times.

But eventually everyone went further upstairs, and Taiwan puffed her cheeks in frustration.

 _"Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_

But after hearing that weird yell again and hearing the screams of the Baltic Boys slowly fade into the distance, the Awesome trio came toppling down the stairs and brought Taiwan and Lien with them. Many painful seconds later, everyone soon found themselves outside the tower.

"Did we do it?" Denmark drawled.

Alfred jumped back on his feet and grinned. "Yeah, dudes, we did it! The three of us did it! All for one…"

"…and one for all!" Matthias and Gilbert finished, raising their hands.

Lien cleared her throat, and the Awesome turned their attention to them and they realized that they were still tied up.

America laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head and went to Taiwan's side. "Ahahaha… sorry about that, princess. Let me just uh… how do you this again? Uh… um… aha! There it is- WHOAH!"

The rope binding Taiwan unexpectedly bounced off her and fell on her hero.

"Uh…" America said, and he shrugged with a nervous smile. "Oops?"

Taiwan just couldn't help but giggle and smile cheerily. "My hero!"

"Ah, Alfred made her laugh, so Mei-Mei knew he was the one!" A familiar French voice announced, and Taiwan's curl dropped at the interruption. "But, will their love bloom on their way back to-"

"Francis, when and how did you find us?" Taiwan yelped in alarm at the French troubadour standing at the very end of the bridge.

Not-France merely laughed his signature laugh. "I told you, madame. I am the great narrator! I have no limits! NOTHING! HONHONHONHONHON~"

…

 _Anyway…_

Alfred then excused himself and invited Taiwan to go with him for a walk in the woods. Taiwan gladly accepted and the two of them ran off before anyone could say anything. Francis the Troubadour decided to make another appearance, but he reassured her he was only here to play music for them, and Taiwan had to admit that he was good.

It was that time of day when the sky turned violet and the clouds became pink, meaning that the sun was getting low on the horizon. It was beautiful, and Taiwan stared up at it in wonder as Alfred guided her by the hand, pointing at many different flowers and animals so that she could admire them too. They even came across a family of rabbits all huddled up together, which nearly made Alfie cry from how adorable they were.

He kept insisting it's from the injury he received when he jumped out the window with Gilbert and Matthias, but Taiwan just patted him on the back and laughed at his blush.

They eventually took a ferry back to the capital, where Alfie put his arm around her, and by the time it got dark, they arrived home. Taiwan ran up the stairs, thinking that Lien's probably worried sick about her, but then stopped and looked back.

Oh, why not?

Taiwan ran back to him and snatched the hat from his head, and before he could say a word she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Ha! No interruptions this time!

The look on Alfred's face afterwards was priceless. He clearly wasn't expecting that to happen, but judging from the smile on his face, he didn't mind one bit. Taiwan giggled at the sight and curtsied before handing him back his hat and running off.

"Good night, my hero." Taiwan said softly, winking.

She had already closed the doors when Alfred collapsed.

…

Taiwan didn't feel any surprise at all when she and Lien found Not-Russia in the opera house waiting for them. It was painfully obvious that he was the villain, because really, if China's not here to destroy her then Russia was. Fitting, considering the state their... current relations.

So, while Russia gave them that stupid smile of his and that aura of his began to leak from him like sewage water, Taiwan just stared at him with an unimpressed look. But apparently the lump's ego was so big that he didn't seem to notice. However, she could feel her own confidence dim once she saw that she and Lien have been cornered by the Baltic Boys.

Now starting to feel a little scared, she turned back towards Not-Russia. "W-Where are my bodyguards?"

Suddenly Russia giggled and swooped them both into a sack. "Oh, I am going to your bodyguard for the evening, da?"

With the power of anger, Taiwan managed to force her way up the sack and snarl at Not-Russia. "This is an outage!"

"No, it's my genius plan to have everyone become one with Mother Russia!" Russia said proudly, and lifted the curtains behind him…

…where she witnessed a terribly embarrassed Not-Latvia in a big pink dress and wearing a wig resembling Taiwan's hair look back at them nervously.

"Uh… does this wig make my head look big, boss?" asked Not-Latvia in drag, and Taiwan could only shriek in horror.

"That's ridiculous? Why the heck will anyone believe that's me?" Taiwan exclaimed in indignation, while wondering if her hair also has that many split ends. "He's a Caucasian. Even with the wig and dress, he looks nothing like me!"

Russia merely leaned over and grinned maliciously. "Easy answer, princess. Because the plot demands it."

Taiwan could only scream before she was forcefully shoved back into the sack.

One bright side in being trapped in a treasure chest was that she could still see what was happening outside through the keyhole. At least she could still enjoy the opera show to some extent, and she had to say, those Nordics really knew how to hit the high note… Also, was it just her, or was Francis the Troubadour also there as the conductor?

But things began to look up again when the Awesome Trio showed up.

"Did you find the princess, dude?" America's voice asked, and Taiwan peeked through the keyhole to see that yes, he was there! Even Gilbird was there!

"Alright! Good work, mein awesome birdie!" Prussia cackled.

"Look, Lien!" Taiwan smiled, peeking through the keyhole. "Our brave musketeers have come to rescue us!

"Don't ya worry, Your Highness! We'll save ya in no time!" America called out to her, and then he unsheathed his sword. "Alright you two, drop the princess!"

Taiwan really couldn't make out much of what's happening, but she knew that there was a fight going on, and that at some point the curtains opened and now everyone in the entire theater was watching them duel to the death, the three singing girls who resembled Seychelles, Monaco and Liechtenstein got scared off the stage by the guys, and that someone's starting to drag the chest away…

Wait, what?!

"Eeek, Alfie!" Taiwan shrieked, banging on the walls of the chest. "Help! We're getting dragged away!"

"How dare you guys try and kidnap Mei-Mei!" America said angrily to Not-Estonia and Not-Latvia, not hearing Taiwan's shrieks for help. "No one walks away with the princess while Alfred, Gilbert and Matthias are on the job!"

"Uh… guys, I could be wrong, but I think that crossdresser's walking away with the princess." Denmark pointed out dumbly.

Huh, maybe Denmark's the brains of the trio after all.

"Let's get him, dudes!" America exclaimed, and poor Not-Latvia only had seconds to scream like a girl before he got tackled by the others.

Taiwan squeaked and held onto Lien as the chest bumped up and down as the trio tried to carry it together to safety. Meanwhile, North Italy's begun singing 'I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General'. Seriously, _Italy_ of all people?

Taiwan felt the trio carry the chest up the stairs while trying to outrun the Baltic Boys, and she's pretty sure she's starting to feel motion sickness from all this, especially when the trio and Not-Russia got into a tug of war with the chest. And then, they dropped the chest, and Taiwan may or may not have screamed like a banshee when it happened.

"Princess!"

But somehow, miraculously, Alfred caught her.

Taiwan nearly fainted in relief.

Then it was time for the final battle.

"How's this for an arrogant fool, huh?" Prussia sneered and kicked Not-Russia in his special place.

"And how's this for a doofus?" Denmark sprinted and punched Not-Russia in the ribs.

It was glorious.

Taiwan grinned and leaped up to hug Alfred as soon as the chest was opened, and she could hear the crowd 'aww' at the sight and music play. But of course, something had to ruin the moment for her.

Suddenly, the ground trembled, and Taiwan held onto Alfie as the Vikings from before stormed onto the stage, holding weapons that looked frighteningly real and wearing expressions that could give Belarus a run for her money. Taiwan squeaked in fear.

"What in the name of…?" Alfred muttered, just as confused as she was.

"Oh, right! Hey, Al, you'll never guess what we found out!" Prussia cackled evilly and gestured to the opera Vikings next to him brandishing their weapons. "You know these guys who were performing in the show? Turns out they're Matt's long-lost family! And they wanted to help us take down those losers!"

"Ja, we ran into them when we crashed down there!" Denmark piped up happily and hugged an annoyed Norway to his chest. "Can you believe it?"

"Wait… what?" Practically everyone asked, including the equally bewildered audience.

"You're real Vikings?" America asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh!" Finland said cheerfully

"And you're also opera singers?"

"Of course," Norway said as if it were the obvious thing in the world. "How do you think we get the money needed for our pillaging, sacking and warmongering?"

"Come on!" A Viking-dressed Sealand cried out, waving around a wooden sword. "Let's go get those wankers!"

America paled and tried to explain. "Uh, guys, I think you kinda arrived too late to the party-"

"You heard the kid, everyone! **_CHARGE!_** "

And just like that the group of singing Vikings stampeded towards the already beaten up Not-Russia. Huh, Taiwan almost felt bad for him… almost, not really. Russia yelped in alarm as the Vikings began to beat him up even more, and Taiwan winced when she heard some bones crack.

But she decided to ignore Not-Russia's screams of agony and she turned back to Alfred. "Oh, Alfie, thank you so much for rescuing me!"

"All in a day's work, Mei-Mei!" America smiled sheepishly.

"So, I can assume that I will be getting a medal of honor as well?" asked Not-Belarus as walked onto the stage, expression dangerous as always.

"My Nat-Bat!" Denmark gasped and ran to her in glee, then much to the shock of everyone present, they hugged. "You came!"

"Lieutenant? What are you doing here?" Lien demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, after Nat here kidnapped me from the castle and tried to throw me screaming off a bridge, we fell in love and decided to let me go! Then explained everything about her brother's crazy plan to me," Matthias explained while Not-Belarus held his arm tightly and glared down at her brother while Vikings kept beating him up. "None of us would be here if it weren't for her, you know!"

"Dude, are you serious?" America asked incredulously.

Denmark shrugged. "What can I say, Al? Her chains of love held me tight!"

Taiwan blinked, and she turned to Not-Belarus, who was giving Matthias the same look she would give to Russia. "Seriously? You two fell in love?"

"Oh, please, princess," Not-Belarus snorted, and she smirked terrifyingly as she pulled Matthias close by the collar. "This idiot made me realized that I'm too good for Vanya. Da, unlike my brat, this nitwit loves my bow and my demonic-like gaze. As much as I hate to admit it, his numskull charm set my heart ablaze. Besides, it'll be fun breaking him."

Denmark only laughed at the ominous threat and gave a thumbs-up. "I told you I'd score, Gil!"

Okay, now that was definitely proof that this was a dream.

Then, in the corner of her eye, Taiwan spotted Gilbert grin at a smiling Lien before the latter threw her arms in frustration and gave him a peck on the cheek. Gilbert's expression was absolutely hilarious.

"Oh, Lien~" Taiwan sang, and she saw her lady-in-waiting freeze in place. "Did you just kiss a _commoner_?"

"W-Wha- I-I-I, Well, you see, I…" Lien stammered, stuttered and tripped on her own words as her face became blood red, like she just realized what she just did. "Oh, you know what, milady? I give up."

"Oh, just kiss the guy, Lien."

"I… Very well then." And Lien did just that.

Then Taiwan decided she should also join in, and she kissed Alfred once again.

Francis the Troubadour approved.

/ / / / /

 _Meanwhile, back with the Awesome Duo…_

"Hey… Hey, hey, Gil?" Denmark rasped, panting and sweating like crazy. "I… I don't I can last much longer. Face it, we're lost, and we have no idea how we're going to go back to our hotel room that you bought with-"

"UGH! Are you ever going to let go of the unawesome fact that I used West's credit card to buy everything?" Prussia snapped, seriously wishing he had his Gilbird army whistle to call them to peck this moron's eyes out.

"Ha… Ha… nope…" Denmark laughed tiredly like the unawesome guy he was.

"Grr…" Prussia growled.

"Oh, god, it's so hot in here! And not in the good way!" Denmark groaned, letting his head hit the vent. "And I'm getting kind of hungry too! We're gonna have cook and eat Gilbird if this keeps up! Wait… but even if we eat Gilbird, we're still gonna be lost! Please tell me we're not doomed, Gil!"

"Like heck we are, Dane!" Prussia furiously squawked at his unawesome friend, snarling while holding Gilbird protectively close. "If anyone's going to be sacrificed for food, it'll be you, you unawesome dummkopf!

"Hey, hey!" Denmark said. "Feelings, Gil."

"Oh, why do you…" Prussia trailed off and his eyes went wide. "Wait, wait, I think I see a light, Matt!"

"Wow, really, Gil?"

"Ja, really, you stupid Dane! Come on and help me out, will you?"

They did it. They finally found…

…the men's room.

"Oh, COME ON!"

 **Sorry if it seemed rushed. It's a little difficult putting all that into one chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! We'll be going to Epcot next chapter! Please review if you have a minute.**


	10. Let's Get Down to Business

**Thanks to AquaEclipse, Kramburg, RusAmeChufan and Bob Ross for reviewing. Well this may not be much, due to my slight writer's block but I really wanted to update this. The next chapter will be longer. Now, on with the show!**

Taiwan was abruptly woken up from her weird but great dream, just after she deemed the Awesome Trio all royal musketeers in gratitude for saving Formosa and saw Captain Ivan being put behind bars, to be greeted awful burning light and she was quickly snapped out of her drowsiness when she saw that the sun was up and shining and will soon blind her if she didn't change her awkward position on the bed.

She didn't sleep all night like that, did she? Taiwan hugged her Stitch plushie to her chest and yawned.

Wow, what a night.

Taiwan rubbed her eyes and felt her hair, cringing when she did. Oh, great, her hair's a mess too… she'll have to fix that before America wakes up. One of the last things she wanted was for him to… wait.

America…

She nearly fell off the bed.

Oh dear, what time is it? How long has she been asleep? Was America awake yet? Oh no, he didn't see in this position or hear talk in her sleep, did he? Was Taiwan talking in her sleep while she dreamt of musketeers of singing Vikings? What if America did hear her, and thought that she wasn't dreaming of him but instead some sap she had interest in? What if-

Okay… Okay… okay… one thing at a time, Taiwan, one thing at a time.

First of all, that was probably the best dream Taiwan ever had.

Gosh, has she been drooling in her sleep? Gross! She could have sworn that stopped happening last decade-

"Morning, Mei-Mei!"

Taiwan shrieked and quickly jumped back into her bed to hide under the covers from fright, but then she heard America's boisterous laugh and she found the hero himself grinning down at her in his Batman pajamas.

"Oh…" Taiwan said sheepishly, feeling her face heat up as she smiled nervously. "Good morning, Alfred! How… How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I just got out of the bathroom and saw you up and awake! Sorry for scaring ya by the way," America laughed again "So, how are you? Want some water? I made pancakes too by the way, Mickey Mouse shaped too!"

"Oh, Alfie, you shouldn't have!" Taiwan giggled as she hugged his arm. No wonder the room smelled nice! "I slept great, but you won't believe the dream I had…"

America grinned brightly. "Oh, I can believe it. I could tell you were having loads of fun."

"W-Wait, you heard me sleep-talking?" Taiwan squeaked as she frantically tried to fix her hair. "How much? What did you hear?"

America smiled, but for some reason, it sent shivers down her spine. " _Enough_."

Taiwan let go of his arm and froze from looking at his stare.

"You didn't think I'd catch on, did you?" America asked darkly, chuckling ominously while the light from his eyes suddenly vanished. "But I did! I know _exactly_ what's going on with you and what that dream of yours was alllll about, Mei-Mei. I can't believe you all of people would think I'm that stupid…"

Oh dear… oh dear oh dear oh dear…

Taiwan trembled and waved her hands around frantically. "A-Alfred, please, it's not what you think-"

"That's one of my favorite movies, you know."

"…Huh?" Taiwan squeaked in confusion.

"Dude, Mei, I can't believe you never told me that you watched Disney's Three Musketeers!" America exclaimed cheerfully while Taiwan nearly fainted from relief. "It's like one of the most underappreciated Disney movies ever! Not to mention one of my favorite movies with Mickey in it! Then again, they're all my favorites! Cause it's good ol' Mickey Mouse! Except, uh, well, for Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, it didn't really have charm. No, scratch that, I do like it. It's that creepy short I don't like-"

"Alfred!" Taiwan shouted, raising her voice before she could get overwhelmed, and she stared at him curiously. "Did… Did you mention something about Disney and musketeers?"

"Yeah, you know… Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers?"

Oh… so that's the movie she was dreaming about. Yeah, Taiwan remembered now, she did see that movie once… Huh, wonder why she didn't remember.

Taiwan sighed in relief and she mustered up a weak grin. "Was it that obvious?

"Yup, a true Disney fan would know. You talked a lot in your dream too." America chuckled good-naturedly, and when Taiwan paled, he quickly waved his hand dismissively. "Aw, don't worry about it! I slept fine, and you looked like you were having tons of fun, so I didn't wanna ruin it for ya."

Taiwan blinked, not quite sure how to react, but she smiled again anyways. "Um, thanks, Al."

…Should she tell him about it?

Nah, it'd probably be a little weird right now. Maybe she'll tell him in their honeymoon.

/ / / / /

Vietnam felt rather content as she sat on her admirably comfortable bed reading a book she brought with her to this insane trip. After the earful she received from China for sneaking off and leaving him alone, she was gifted solitude.

But it won't last long, she thought bitterly. Sooner or later today she'll be forcibly dragged into yet another one of China's relentless quests to keep Taiwan miserable, and Vietnam will have to find a way to stop that from happening.

She had received word from Hong Kong that he has arrived in the country and will meet up with her in the hotel soon… or at least, that's what she hoped he said. His text contained a variety of abbreviations and numbers and an overabundance of the words 'like' and 'totally'. Vietnam wasn't exactly very knowledgeable in that type of interaction, so she hoped she that wasn't wrong.

"Oh, Lien!" China called cheerfully, in a good mood for once as he came into her room with a plate of noodles. "The noodles are ready, aru! Come over and eat them so we can follow Taiwan and the idiot!"

Vietnam simply sighed and gently set her book down on her study. Well, there's no point in complaining. She'll eat his food, go off to him to wherever they're going to next, and find a way to escape him away to-

Then the ceiling suddenly came down on China.

"AIYAAAAHHHH!"

Vietnam flinched and very nearly ended up falling off the bed from her near heart failure, but she quickly regained her balance and saw a large gaping hole in the ceiling along with the ventilation shaft, which happened to be the thing that fell on him.

Oh. Perhaps luck was on her side after all.

Once the dust cleared, she peered over to see if China was (not) alright, but she ended up seeing another surprise.

Vietnam wasn't sure if she wanted to sigh or crack a small awkward smile at the sight of Prussia and Denmark writhing around on the floor, with China and the remains of the ventilation shaft having somewhat broken their fall.

"Did we… do it, Gil?" Denmark groaned, trying to sit up before falling back to the ground giving up. "Are we in Russia's room? Or in our room? Or in some room?"

"I'm… not really sure, Matt," Prussia groaned back, lifting his head and spitting out dust. "Let me check once I pop mein awesome shoulder back into mein awesome socket again and shoo all the tiny Gilbirds flying around mein head…"

"You sure they're Gilbirds, buddy?" Denmark asked dreamily, laughing tiredly in his delirium. "Because I think I'm seeing a bunch of Norways smacking me… No… wait, wait, wait, there's the Gilbirds."

Vietnam blinked at the display of stupidity, and she decided that she wanted an explanation. "What on earth is going on here?"

After she spoke, Prussia stopped groaning and Denmark stopped laughing, and the two Europeans quickly scrambled to their feet and when they saw her, they gaped. Before Vietnam could ask _what_ they were doing here, Prussia cut her off.

"Vietnam?" Prussia said in disbelief, sneering. "What the heck are jou doing here in Al's place?!"

"I should be asking the same thing to you," Vietnam responded in a deadpan tone, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that America planned for the 'Awesome Trio' to get together when he's already with Mei."

Prussia merely snorted at that. "Ja, well, the thing is, Al doesn't know we're here… But we are here on important Awesome Trio business!"

"Ja, that's right!" Denmark piped up, still stumbling a bit here and there. "We came here to help Alfred score!"

"And to stop that unawesome loser, Russia, from making everything unawesome like him and ruin their date!" Prussia barked, and then promptly smirked and cackled. "Kesesesese~! You should have seen the semi-awesome chick clock Russia across the face!"

"Don't worry, I saw it," Vietnam said blankly, while trying to register what they're telling her. "Now tell me, what were you doing in the vents?"

"Oh, Dane and I were trying to find the unawesome Russia's room to kill him and then dump him in some ditch somewhere, but we got lost and ended spending the whole night in those unawesome vents." Prussia said casually, as if it were a normal thing they often did, and Vietnam could only stare at him in disbelief, then he scowled at Denmark. "But we wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place if someone remembered to bring the map!"

Denmark glared back at him. "Hey, you're the one who made it! And I don't remember you telling me to bring it!"

"Telling jou to bring- Are jou kidding me, Dane?! Jou were seriously expecting to remind to do an obvious thing as that?!" Prussia squawked angrily at his fellow Trio member. "Seriously, jou can't be that stupid that jou need me to… Nein, nevermind, you are stupid."

"Hey!" Denmark protested, offended at the remark (fact).

"But anyway, admit it! It's jour fault we were stuck crawling through those stupid vents all night!"

"Only if you admit that it's kind of your fault too!

"Nonsense! The awesome me is not to blame for any of this!"

"So whenever you do something and it all goes horribly wrong, it's always my fault?!"

"Duh, obviously."

Vietnam stared at them blankly, not sure if she heard all that right. "I'm sorry, you said that you spent _all_ night crawling through the vents?"

"Ja, what about it?" Prussia shrugged, snorting again. "And what about jou? What are jou doing here?"

Vietnam narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I came here with China, though I didn't do it out of my own free will."

"China?!" Prussia shouted, and after a nasty scowl he groaned exasperatedly. "Oh, great. Now we have another unawesome guy to worry about. Where is the turd? I'm going to punch him in his girlish face."

"He's behind you. In fact, you were lying on top of him just a couple a minutes ago."

Prussia stared at her oddly, as if the very notion was utterly ridiculous (but then again, so was this entire situation), and he along with Denmark turned around to see a groaning China lying under the ventilation shaft's remains, leaving only his arms and legs visible. Prussia gasped in horror.

"Oh mein gott!"

Vietnam took a long deep breath and sighed. "Yes, Yao got crushed once the ceiling came down. But don't worry, he-"

"Gilbird is being crushed under that unawesome loser! Dane, quick, help me move China's carcass to save him!"

Vietnam face-palmed.

/ / / / /

Big brother's missing.

Belarus's scowl deepened at the thought as she polished her favorite knife. For the past two days, she has lost track of her big brother, and to say she was not at all happy about it would be an understatement. She hated this. She was frustrated, confused, sad, upset! Belarus prided herself in knowing where Russia spent his days and nights and every waking moment.

Where could Big Brother have gone? Some place where he foolishly thought he'd be safe from her deep, true undying love for him? Some place where he hoped to disappear long enough for Belarus to die of heartache? Ha! He'll never be able to escape from her or her love for him. She'll never ever give up trying to find him, NEVER! She will find him. They will marry and become one.

Either this was a desperate yet smart attempt to lose her, or something else was going on.

She asked everyone who could be of use to her, even Russia's boss, but none of them helped. The Baltics got kidnapped by the plot, so they couldn't help her. China told her that he hasn't seen any panda bears following him around lately. And Ukraine wasn't answering her calls.

Despite what most people would assume she'd do or think, Belarus highly doubted Russia ran away with Ukraine to elope. Ukraine would never do that, and she also knew how much becoming one with Russia meant to her.

Something was very wrong here…

She was going to get to the bottom of this using whatever means necessary.

/ / / / /

This was going to be another great day!

America smiled brightly and happily kept telling one of his best buddies all the cool things they'll do in Epcot, with Taiwan grinning back clinging onto his arm again. She's had a bit of a habit doing that, but if it made her happy then America's A-Okay with it.

Boy, this date was going better than he thought it would!

He's got everything planned for today too. They'll go to Soarin, Imagination, Test Track, and most importantly, the World Showcase! Though he's gonna let Taiwan choose whether they're going to the left or to the right. Either way, it's gonna be a lot of fun walking under the hot, merciless, cruel and boiling sun, but it'll be fun!

England always kept telling him that he'll never get a girlfriend with his 'bloody annoying laughter, buffoonery and inability to read the atmosphere', but hey, it's not like Iggy has a great personality. Besides, America didn't think he was that bad! He was the hero! That's got to make up for all his faults, right?

Well, America wished England was here so he could see how dead wrong he was. Taiwan's having a great time here and she's loving spending time with the hero. Take that, England! What did he know about romance anyway?

Speaking of England, another weird thing was that after America accepted Taiwan's request, he got pulled over by England so that ol' Chewbacca Brows could go all "Blah, blah, blah, what the bloody [BEEP!] are you thinking? Blah, blah, do you want to get on China's bad side? Blah, blah, blah, it'll be pandemonium. Blah, blah, blah, Alfred are you even listening to me?!". But America knew better than to listen to him.

Geez Louise, Iggy didn't know how to make up his mind. Did he want him to be happy or not?

Well, who cares about England right now? America and his best girl buddy were in Disney World~

"Come on, Tai! Next stop: Epcot!"

/ / / / /

Vietnam was still having very mixed feelings about this. She stared unimpressed at the annoying smirking Prussian holding a hat with leaves, or a 'tree hat' as he called them, for her to take and put it on herself. But she'd much rather not go out looking ridiculous.

Prussia kept telling her that it always solved all the Awesome Trio's problems. How…?

After much yelling, screaming, and accidentally tipping a sofa over China's corpse (don't ask), Prussia and Denmark calmed down and they were all able to have a calm, reasonable conversation… Well, as calm and reasonable Prussia and Denmark could be.

The three of them quickly came to an agreement that since Prussia and Denmark were working to make sure America and Taiwan's date goes smoothly and Vietnam was doing the same thing, they should work together. Prussia and Denmark figured that sure, they could use some more help and that Vietnam was 'awesome enough', while Vietnam figured that they needed someone with rational thinking.

After all, if they were going to go against Russia and China, they all needed all the help they could get.

But she quickly learned that she's going to need a lot of patience with these two and their antics.

"Put on the awesome tree hat." Prussia ordered haughtily and tried to shove the hat into her hands.

Vietnam gritted her teeth and pushed the hat away. "I don't _want_ to put on the tree hat."

But Prussia merely snarled and tried again. "Take the awesome tree hat."

"I won't take the tree hat." Vietnam responded blankly and pushed the hat away again.

" _Love_ the awesome tree hat." Prussia demanded.

"I will not." Vietnam snapped.

Where's Hong Kong when you need him?

 **Please review if you have a minute.**


	11. You Can Fly!

**Thanks for AquaEclipse, Bob Ross and Kramburd for reviewing. Gosh, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't planning on leaving it for this long. I've been kind of busy for the past few weeks, and as a result I was only able to work on DOTNWO. Still, I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for it! Now, on with the show!**

Taiwan wondered if it was just her, but this bus ride's taking too long.

America sat next to her, obviously, and he looked unaware of the slight frown on his face. Probably had something to do with the fact that he had his eyes closed and quietly mumbling the lyrics to 'Whistle While You Work' under his breath.

Even as she held America's hand, much to her never-faltering joy and delight, Taiwan tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the buss to arrive at Epcot. Yes, it was less hot in here compared to outside and she should cherish that while she could. Still, she couldn't help but feel impatient in all her excitedness to spend more quality time with America. I mean, come on, it felt like they've been on this bus for over a _month_.

Taiwan looked at a certain direction, an accusing scowl on her face.

Honestly, I take _one_ month off this story…

Taiwan decided not to bite out a snarky retort, mostly because she didn't want to look crazy in front of America and his humans, and instead she decided to think about what her day with America will be like.

She felt a wide grin spread across her face at the thought, and she was starting to feel better already. Yeah, everything will be fine. What the heck could go wrong, with that psycho running around and two semi-intelligent nations who had the potential to bicker every five minutes without America around? Hopefully the Gilbirds will be more competent…

Oh, come on, be positive, Taiwan!

Yeah, think about Epcot! It'll be fun in Epcot!

Honestly, her knowledge of Epcot wasn't exactly the best, although still better than Hollywood Studios. There's more interesting stuff to do there than the last park, which Taiwan was excited for.

Other than the large sphere… Spaceship Earth, right? There was this place where you could talk with the turtle from Nemo that Taiwan didn't remember the name of. Then there's Soaring, which sounded fun. There's also this weird ride America kept talking about endlessly about named 'Journey into Imagination with Figment'.

There was this purple dragon… and then this scientist… it sounded hilarious… not to mention weird, but the good, adorkable kind of weird, like America!

Other than the Imagination place, there's this Pixar Film Festival, which was exactly as the name said, and where America told her that there's this awesome Mickey short-film that he wanted to show her. And then there's…

Test Track.

Taiwan paled, and she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat before taking a deep, calming breath.

She had mixed feelings… obviously, but she figured that she owed America for calling off the Tower of Terror ride, even though he happily offered to not go on that ride too… But Taiwan wasn't having any of it! Nope! No way! She appreciated his concern and kindness (and that he showed yet another sign that he's obviously in love with her), but now Taiwan needed to return the favor, show her appreciation.

Who knows? It might be so bad… even though the speed of that ride, especially the new version, looked absolutely _terrifying_ … At least they put rails on the ride… that's good.

And besides, Taiwan always wanted to create her own car and at least she'll, sort of, get to drive it. Sure, she _knew_ how to drive one but unfortunately being stuck in the physical age of fifteen forever kind of prevented her from getting to do it without adult supervision.

Sigh… But anyway, Test Track, moving on-

"Hey, Mei-Mei!" Taiwan nearly shrieked at the sudden sound of America's voice and she snapped her head towards him to find him grinning at her. "Guess what? We're here!"

"Wow, really?" Taiwan blinked and looked out the window where she saw that they have, indeed, arrived at Epcot. She began to grin as well. "Oh gosh, we _are_ here! Finally, I thought we'd never get off this bus!"

…Taiwan almost ( _almost!_ ) wished she _didn't_ step off the bus, because as soon as she happily jumped off the bus with America, she almost immediately ended up blinded by the cruel merciless Florida sun and she could already feel her scalp begin to burn up.

Well, it was nice while it lasted…

Not to mention her legs were a little sore from yesterday, but it's nothing unbearable, but she'll admit that she's a little worried with how she'll feel at the end of the day after walking through the entire place. But look at the bright side, Taiwan comforted herself, maybe America will carry her in his arms if she couldn't take any more walking!

The thought made her smile as she looked around, seeing her sweetheart with his face in a map of the park, and then pushed up her sunglasses as she looked up the large sphere that could clearly be seen even outside the park. Taiwan blinked in surprise. Oh my, it looked lot bigger and taller in person.

"This is the first time I've ever seen that thing up close." Taiwan stated to her hero as she hugged his arm once again.

America's eyes widened as he turned his attention away from the map and to Spaceship Earth, and he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, pretty cool looking, huh? Might not look much, but it's what's inside that counts. Not the best ride out there, but you can always use it to take a break from sunny up there."

"Well, I think we're definitely gonna need it." Taiwan sighed as she resisted the urge to scowl at the sun. "We're gonna be here walking around for hours with the sun slowly trying to kill us. There better be air-conditioning in there…"

America laughed and patted her on the back. "Aw, don't worry! This is Florida, Tai! They kinda have to have them installed all over the place if they don't want people dropping dead all year-long!"

That's… a little dark.

"But in the off-chance that one of us starts to get heatstroke… Never fear! For the hero came here prepared!" America said confidently and then started going through his bag. "Feast your eyes on this piece of genius!"

And from the bag America took out what looked like a spray bottle with a fan attached to it, a misting bottle, but with smiling characters.

Taiwan's lips twitched into a smile. It looked cute.

"With this, one of the many pieces of evidence that proves that I'm **_not_** a good-for-nothing piece of living breathing garbage that contributes nothing to society _like Iran likes to say…_ there's no way that we can die out here!"

Taiwan giggled at the victorious gleam in America's eyes, as if imagining the mortified look of his enemy's face at the sight of such an invention and snuggled up to the other nation.

"You tell him, Alfie!" Taiwan approved with a grin, nodding. "So, that settles that. I think we have a great day ahead of us!"

"You bet we do, Mei-Mei!" America happily gave her a thumbs-up. "Today's gonna be even better than yesterday, hero's promise! Epcot's more fun than Hollywood Studios, and there's lot of stuff to do here. There's no way you can get bored!"

"So then where are we gonna go first, Alfie?" Taiwan asked excitedly, eyes sparkling. "I wanna go check out that World Showcase of yours!"

It'll feel weird going to that part of the park, considering their status, but it looked like fun! She's especially looking forward to the Japan pavilion, where she'll be able to buy herself some cute anime merchandise and go that 'rad' restaurant America really liked. Maybe she could buy some stuff for Japan and Vietnam too!

Obviously, she was slightly annoyed that there's a China pavilion, as childish and petty as it sounded, and they'll have to pass by said pavilion. But she supposed it could be worse. At least there wasn't a Russia pavilion, Taiwan thought smugly.

Well, no matter. After the wedding (and China's inevitable destruction), she will make sure to turn to replace the China pavilion with a _Taiwan_ pavilion. She'll replace that Paifang gate with a smaller replica resembling the Gate-of-Great-Centrality back in Taipei and-

Taiwan took a deep breath, calming herself before she could get too excited, and looked at America expectantly.

"Well, I think we should save the best part for the last, Tai. So…" America leaned in close, wide grin on his face, and Taiwan felt very tempted to kiss him. "What say I introduce ya to Crush the Turtle and check out the gift shops first?"

Taiwan nodded eagerly, and America practically jumped in glee.

"Awesome! Come on, let's go! Those lines won't stay short forever, you know!"

And with that, America again took her hand, nearly causing Taiwan's heart to stop, and pulled her along towards the entrance, laughing all the way.

Taiwan wished she could laugh along, but she suddenly realized that she hasn't received a call from Prussia and Denmark since she woke up this morning, not even during the night! She knew that they didn't really agree on calling each other every now and then, Prussia usually called either to tell her how stupid Russia looked or by accident because he sat on his walkie talkie by mistake.

She also didn't spot any Gilbird flying around here, so that's also weird. Were those two still asleep in… wherever they were? Were they still not at the parks yet?

Should she try to call them via the walkie talkie? Just to make sure?

Eh, they're probably arguing about using Germany's wallet again. Probably nothing.

/ / / / /

"I have very mixed feelings about this!" Vietnam screamed over Prussia's cackling and the Gilbirds' chirping as she held onto Denmark's arm for dear life as "And I'm not even going to bother asking how is this possible!"

Vietnam had no idea what to expect (except something with at least some semblance of stupidity or insanity) when Prussia loudly announced with that frustrating arrogant smirk of his that his 'trusty awesome Gilbird Army will be here any minute to awesomely pick us up'. She knew who Gilbird was of course, everyone did. She actually rather liked the small, much more tolerable than his owner yellow bird.

So, when Prussia announced that his Gilbirds will be coming, Vietnam was puzzled. How on earth will a few small birds take them to Epcot, where Taiwan and America will be undoubtably at? But Prussia merely cackled at her so-called 'inferior awesomeness' and waved it off, much to Vietnam's dismay.

She didn't know why he insisted on getting Gilbirds. Wouldn't it be more convenient to take the bus like any normal person?

But alas, Prussia and Denmark were, not, in any sense of the word, normal. And Prussia squawked that he refused to go on a bus filled with 'sweaty Americans and tourists with their unawesome whining brats' and was determined to travel in 'awesome style'.

…Vietnam was still debating whether joining forces with the duo was a good idea.

It was a miracle enough that these haven't gotten themselves arrested or into some sort of 'accident' because of their sheer lack of common sense and disregard for the law. Vietnam let out an exasperated sigh. She'll just hope to hope it'll stay that way, lest she end up joining South Korea. Still, Vietnam had resolved to keep them in line.

But then the 'Gilbirdies' arrived, and Vietnam learned some new things.

There were many more Gilbirdies in existence other than the one Prussia always has perched on his head and a few three or four more he brought sometimes to the World Meetings. No, perhaps _many_ would be an understatement, there were hundreds, thousands even, of all shapes and sizes including near twenty-feet tall Gilbird dubbed 'Gilbirdzilla'.

Prussia had a Gilbird Army.

An army entirely comprised of Gilbirds of all things. He had a _Gilbird Army_. Dear lord, Vietnam thought that was just a silly rumor or an outlandish boast on Prussia's part. Now, Vietnam had no idea what to think of said army…

Many of whose members were currently all huddled up together as they carried the trio by forming a 'Gilbird magic carpet' as Prussia put it, and somehow, they were all able to carry them high up in the sky without showing any signs of fatigue or ever ceasing their chirping.

And, naturally, Vietnam felt _slightly_ terrified.

"Oh, I'll tell jou how this is possible!" Prussia proclaimed proudly, and he spread his arms as he began cackling like the madman he was. "This ride of pure awesomeness vas made possible vith the power of Gilbird awesome and awesomeness itself! Vith the power of awesomeness, nothing is impossible!

"Except you becoming a nation again." Denmark added rather cheerfully, much to Prussia's boiling rage and thereby ruining his little 'moment'. "That's totally 100% impossible with no hope for a miracle. So _not_ possible that North Korea's government getting overthrown in a coup is more likely to happen."

Prussia turned towards him, looking dangerously angry, growling. "Dane…"

"Like, it's so impossible that not even praying to God every day and night, wish upon a star and making a deal with the devil won't-"

"Dane…"

"It's so low that Kingdom Hearts IV being released in the next three years sounds more likely in comparison!"

"I hate jou so much."

"Seriously, buddy, Taiwan's chances at official nationhood are better than yours, especially if this date goes swell!"

"It will, and Dane I'm varning jou…"

"So beyond god impossible that the chances of the anime ever getting another season is-"

"Dane, we're over a thousand feet up in the sky and there's nothing here to prevent jou from falling to your death," Prussia stated in seething anger, glancing at the ground below them with an ominous glint in his eyes. "Do you really want to make the awesome me angry in a place like this?"

Immediately the color drained from Denmark's face and he chuckled nervously as Prussia slowly turned away from him, growling.

'I've forgotten how easily those two can bicker without America here to restrain them' Vietnam thought exasperatedly, and she tried not to cringe again when she once again glanced to see if they were anywhere near the parks yet.

Sadly, Vietnam saw they were several minutes away from arriving at Epcot, but at least she could see Cinderella's castle.

"I still don't see why we have to travel like this…" Vietnam mumbled to herself, but unfortunately, Prussia managed to hear her.

"Vell, ve would have traveled via mein awesome Gilbirdzilla…" Prussia sneered, and then he scoffed. "But Dane and I nearly got in trouble with the unawesome park security. Vhat wusses those dummkopfs are! It's like they've never seen a twenty-foot tall Gilbird before!"

"I don't blame them…" Vietnam muttered, and she kept her grip on Denmark's arm, who seemed to be enjoying the contact.

Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Taiwan. Do it for Tai-

Vietnam flinched when she felt a buzz in one of her pockets, and she quickly remembered that she brought her phone with her. Reluctantly, she shakily reached out a hand and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, keeping a tight grip on it so it won't slip from her hand by accident and be sent plummeting to the earth.

"Ooh, who's calling you, Vietnam?" Denmark asked with a smile.

"I honestly don't know who it could be." Vietnam admitted as she answered the call.

She just hoped that it wasn't China… or her boss.

"Where are you, Viet?"

Vietnam gaped and she nearly dropped her phone in shock. "Hong Kong?!"

"The, like, one and only." Hong Kong's monotone voice answered through the speaker. "So, like, what's up? Cause I've been here waiting on a bench for like _three hours_."

"What do you mean you've been…" Vietnam trailed off when she heard crunching sounds and a bag moving from the other side of the line, and she raised a puzzled eyebrow. "…Are you eating, Leon?"

"Yup." Came the nonchalant response from Hong Kong, and Vietnam heard the chewing again. "I'm eating like, my third bag of candy and eighth box of cookies and I just, like, ate the last of my Mickey lollipop."

Eighth box of cookies?

 _"_ _Eighth box of cookies?"_ Vietnam exclaimed in disbelief, not sure whether

"Eighth box of cookies?" Prussia asked, confused.

"Eighth box of cookies?!" Denmark exclaimed in delight at the idea.

"CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP? (Eighth box of cookies?)" Chirped the Gilbird army.

That's what I just said…

"Why in the name of-"

"Ooh, this has piqued the interest of the awesome me!" Prussia snickered, turning around with an amused smirk. "Quick girlie, put it on speaker phone so Dane and I can hear!"

Vietnam glared at him, but she nonetheless complied, if only so he won't bother her about it. Taking a deep breath, she then resumed her scolding.

"Why in the name of all that is good are you consuming so much sugar?!" Vietnam demanded, struggling to keep her calm in the face of more insanity. "You're usually more responsible than this!"

Well, most of the time…

"Hey, this is good candy!"

"Hong Kong, _why_?"

"Oh, like, South Korea challenged to a sweets-eating contest to see who'll get sugar-rush first and like, go crazy." Hong Kong explained casually as if there was nothing wrong. "If you, like, ask me, I totally got this in the bag since he's like, stuck."

"Leon, I don't think that's…" Vietnam trailed off before she could properly begin scolding him when she realized what he said. South Korea?!

"Oh, I know, but at least it'll make Teacher-."

"Wait, Hong Kong." Vietnam cut him off. "Did you say _South Korea_ challenged you? I thought he was in jail!"

"Like yeah, and he's still totally is," Hong Kong told her calmly, and some crunching could be heard. "But he used his, like, one phone call to, like, challenge me to a, like, sweets-eating contest. Oh, and, like, he also wanted me to, like, tell you to like, please bail him out because, like, despite that bail 'totally' originated in him, they won't let him out."

Vietnam rolled her eyes. She wasn't even surprised that South Korea didn't think of a smarter solution to his problem, like calling his boss, for example. And she was even less surprised that he used it as an opportunity to challenge Hong Kong to another one of their silly games.

But she couldn't help but asking something. Vietnam raised an eyebrow. "Health issues aside, how are you two going to know who won if South Korea used up his only phone call?"

There was silence on the other line, except for some crunching, before Hong Kong spoke again. "…Huh, I never thought of that."

Prussia then burst out cackling, with Denmark snickering along and a dumbfounded Vietnam watching it all.

"Am I, like, hearing Prussia?" Hong Kong asked, curious.

"The one and only, kid!" Prussia boasted, grinning, before he cackled maliciously again. "Me and Dane have agreed to team up with hotness here to defeat the unawesome loser Russia and stop him from ruining our awesome buddy's Al's date with the semi-awesome Taiwan in the Disney parks along with any chances of them ever getting all lovey-dovey together with the cheesy-slightly unawesome power of Disney Magic!"

"Sounds like fun." Hong Kong responded calmly, not all bothered or puzzled. "And did you, like, say Disney parks? That's, like, totally weird. I haven't, like, seen any of you guys. Seriously, like, where are you, Viet?"

Vietnam stared at the phone in her hand in bafflement. What on earth was Hong Kong talking about? She specifically instructed him to meet her in the Disney Park resort, as well as to take the next flight to the area…

Unless…

Vietnam promptly palmed her face. "You're in Hong Kong Disneyland, aren't you Leon?"

"Where else would I, like, be?" Hong Kong asked with a hint of confusion in his emotionless tone, and he chewed on some more sweets. "You were, like, the one who, like, told me to meet you in my Disneyland Resort, like, ASAP. Well, like, here I am, Lien. Where are you?"

"Orlando, Florida, United States, near the Disney parks." Vietnam stated bluntly and emotionlessly, sliding her palm down her face. "Which happens to be the place I wanted you to come, not _your_ Disney park."

The only sounds that could be heard were the wind and the chirping from the Gilbirds.

"Oh…" Hong Kong said, only sounding slightly surprised. "Well, you shoulda, like, been more specific?"

"Been more speci- I clearly remember telling you to meet me in Disney _World_." Vietnam said as she tried to maintain her composure, and she tried not to scowl once she saw the amused looks the Awesome Duo were giving her. "Where exactly did I say or even imply that I wanted to meet you in your Disney park?"

"I thought you got those two mixed up like America does sometimes…" Hong Kong muttered flatly, and Vietnam resisted the urge to facepalm. "Besides, I had headphones on when you were like, talking, so that may have had something to do with it too…

"You had headpho- Why would you- in the middle of phone-"

"Hey, don't crash on me, Viet… there's like, still more after all." Hong Kong told her calmly, much to Vietnam's never-ending dismay "Also I haven't been to my Disneyland in, like, a month, so… yeah."

"You used it as an excuse to go to Hong Kong Disneyland…" Vietnam deadpanned, and she groaned into her hands. "I can't believe you."

But on the other hand, she supposed that she should've expected that Hong Kong would do something like this. Vietnam should have gotten Poland to help her, he's a lot more determined and he would have gleefully jumped at the chance to launch an attack on Russia.

It looked these two were all Vietnam had now…

She tried not to groan more, and instead tried to look at the bright side like South Vietnam would always tell her (now Vietnam had to try not to cry), it was the least she could do. Perhaps it won't be as bad as she kept thinking it'll be. Prussia and Denmark may be… Prussia and Denmark, but surely their dedication to making sure that America and Taiwan both come out of this happy will make them more reliable. Despite their quirks, The Awesome Trio was, and always will be, very close and loyal friends.

Yes, despite everything, those will not let petty squabbles or their childish personalities make everything go horribly wrong…

"Ja, especially since Hong Kong Disneyland isn't all that awesome in the first place." Prussia suddenly interjected, scoffing in disdain. "Pretty sucky move there, Hong Kong, and that's coming from the awesome me!"

Oh, he did not…

Silence loomed over the passengers of the Gilbird Magic Carpet after that bold statement by Prussia, who only smirked arrogantly (nothing new there) at his own opinion, while Denmark cheerfully smiled as he conversed with the Gilbirds.

Once again, Vietnam facepalmed and officially retracted everything she just said about her companions.

Then, pandemonium broke out.

"WHAT THE FLIPPITY FLIP DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hong Kong bellowed, taking everyone by surprise.

Prussia jumped and nearly fell to his much-deserved death, Denmark fell face-first into the Gilbirds and Vietnam flinched. Flippity flip? The sugar's probably starting to get to his head.

"I'll have you, like, know that my, like, Disneyland Park is, like, awesome!" Hong Kong said hotly, and he crunched on the candy more loudly. "My people love it! That, like, should be, like, more than enough proof that it's, like, awesome!"

"Awesome? Please, that Disneyland of jours kinda lame." Prussia snorted, and then he cackled. "Kesesesesese~ Seriously, jou could have done so much better! "

Vietnam gaped at him in horror. Did he have a death wish?! "Prussia… I think you should-"

"Ja, Hong Kong Disney is kind of my least favorite Disney Park. I mean, come on!" Denmark piped up unhelpfully, pouting. "It doesn't even have Country Bear Jamboree!"

Prussia looked at him in annoyance. "Really, Matt? That's what jou don't like about that place? Because it doesn't have those singing animatronic bears?"

"Yeah, Prussia's right! _That's_ , like, what you're upset about?" Hong Kong screeched.

Denmark gasped in shock, and he glared at him defensively. "Hey, the Country Bear Jamboree is a timeless classic!"

"Says who?"

"Me! I say it's a timeless classic!"

"Of course you'd say that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"For God's sake, Gil, just admit that that the Country Bear Jamboree rocks!"

"Who cares about the Country Bear Jamboree?"

" _I_ care about the Country Bear Jamboree!"

"Only because it's as dumb as you!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of unawesome animatronic bears?! As if!"

"Ja, and you also want to hide the fact that you've been scared of animatronic bears ever since we played FNAF!"

Vietnam sighed and glanced at the distance, at least they're almost at Epcot. Prussia's face turned beet red and his face contorted in rage, but before he could strangle Denmark to death with his bare hands, Hong Kong's voice rang out.

"Like, whatever! My park's great, end of, like, story!"

"Nein, it's not!"

"Why not?!"

"It doesn't have the awesome Splash Mountain, for one!"

"That doesn't, like, automatically make it terrible!"

"The Country Bear Jamboree is _not_ dumb!" Denmark shouted angrily.

And so, the so-called 'Awesome Duo'… as well as a sugar-rushed Hong Kong dissolved into loud and angry bickering.

/ / / / /

"I do not understand." Russia said sadly to himself as he looked at the World Showcase in the distance.

Ukraine looked at him with concern. Her brother had been like this for a while, silently staring at the distance with a kind of sadness that reminded her of his grief when he first lost his precious sunflower garden. He occasionally said things aloud in a hurt manner, but it still gave Ukraine no clue as to what could be hurting him.

She didn't think it's because she made him leave his coat back in the hotel, though she allowed him to keep his scarf as a compromise, and forced him in a rather stern way to put on clothes that were significantly less likely to give him heatstroke. It was for his own good! Ukraine didn't think her heart could take seeing her brother fainting again.

Could it be because he failed to sabotage America and Taiwan's date yesterday? Now that sounded a lot more likely….

"I just do not understand, Katyusha." Russia frowned, leaking a depressed aura instead of the usual menacing one.

"Understand what, Vanya?" Ukraine asked softly, looking at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I do not understand why there isn't a Russia pavilion there in the World Showcase." Russia responded as it were the most tragic thing in the world, and Ukraine gaped. "I thought my sunflower would have cared for Mother Russia enough to have his stupid humans make a pavilion for me."

Ukraine tried not to stammer. " _Th-That's_ what's bothering you, Vanya?"

"Da, of course." Russia nodded, and he turned to her with big genuinely sad eyes. "How it could not hurt my heart that I do not have a piece of myself here in Fredka's country other than Alaska? It's not fair."

"He has _Morocco_ , sestra." Russia said bitterly, glaring at the World Showcase. "He has Morocco, but not me. Do the Americans even know where Morocco is?"

"Vanya, if you really do like Alfred, then don't insult his people." Ukraine scolded him gently. "And in his defense, he and Morocco are very good friends. It's only logical he'd have a pavilion here."

"But it's not fair." Russia protested quietly. "Why am I not here? Why, sestra?"

"W-Well…" Ukraine began uncertainly, trying to look for a way to comfort Russia. "This park was created during the days of the Cold War, Vanya. So, I don't think the Americans would have liked the idea of having something dedicated to their enemy. Also, considering… what the Soviet Union was like, it… would have been a little in poor taste, don't you think? Especially for the ones who escaped and came here."

Russia paled at that painful reminder. Ukraine didn't like reminding him either, but her brother's being stubborn at this point. "But it's not fair…"

Ukraine sighed. Oh Russia…

"If only I had more allies, and my boss didn't explicitly and threateningly forbid me from using any sort of weapons of mass destruction…" Russia lamented sadly, though Ukraine actually sighed in relief at that. "Then this wouldn't be so difficult…"

"Now that I think about it, Vanya…" Ukraine looked at her brother in bafflement as realization dawned on her. "Why didn't you ask for help from… er… certain nations? I wouldn't have approved of it, but there's no denying that they wouldn't mind tormenting poor Fredka."

Russia's smile appeared again, but it looked horribly strained. "Oh, sestra, as a matter of fact, I _was_ considering the idea of finally heeding Fredka's advice of creating my own 'Evil Council of Nations', or a 'Team Evil', but…"

"But?" Ukraine asked, scared of the answer.

"I couldn't."

"What? Why?"

"It turned out that _none_ of my comrades were on board with the idea of ruining the brat's date." Russia gritted out as his smile became even more strained, and Ukraine began to panic as his aura began to leak out. "Apparently to them, despite the fact that it'll cause Fredka pain, though temporary, ruining the date was counterproductive to the goal of destroying him because if I do succeed, China won't declare war and they won't have an excuse to bomb Amerika."

"N-N-Not even Serbia wanted to help?" Ukraine asked in shock while she looked around to make sure no human will discover Russia's aura.

Russia's aura abruptly disappeared, and he frowned. "Actually, at the time I made those calls, Serbia had been put in the hospital after he and his neighbors got drunk and beat him up."

"Wh-What?!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"Da, it looked very painful."

"I-Is he all-"

"But no matter." Russia said confidently, ignoring Ukraine, and he smiled again. "Soon I will have another ally to help me in my noble quest to cause irreparable damage to a developing relationship, and together we will very surely succeed and have America become one, da?"

"An ally?" Ukraine asked, confused. "What do you mean? You said that they didn't want to help you, if that's true, then…"

Russia smirked evilly, and Ukraine immediately felt concerned. "Allow to explain, sestra. You see, I have recently come across a discovery. It seems we are not the only ones who intend on spying on Fredka and the brat…"

Ukraine's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"DA!" Russia exclaimed, a manic grin spreading across his face. "I have discovered via some ambiguous and extremely convenient means that England and France are also following Fredka and the brat, and that's not all. If I'm right, then there should be many others roaming about, intent on spying with us."

Ukraine couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could that be? She didn't remember spotting anyone else during their entire stay… or was she too busy keeping an eye on Russia to have noticed anything?

"I will eventually take care of the others to make sure no one intervenes, but for now we will focus on comrade England." Russia cheerfully stated, and he excitedly smiled at Ukraine, who could only gulp. "Listen well, sestra. For I have a plan…"

"Wh-What plan?" Ukraine stammered, and she gave him a disapproving frown. "Vanya, you better not try to hurt them!"

"Of course not! Knocking them out with sleeping gas and leaving them tied upside down from a tree in the middle of nowhere won't cause any physical pain!"

"Russia, that's-"

"I have everything we will need for this. As for the reason I want to incapacitate them… it is because I need to borrow comrade England's spell book and wand for my plan."

Ukraine stared at him oddly. "But why?"

"To summon my ally of course!" Russia said simply, as if that answered everything. He grinned ominously. "Soon with _his_ help, I will crush the brat's dreams and then her throat with her bare hands, and I will replace Morocco's pavilion with a Russia pavilion, where children and families will be free to drink vodka, socialize in Saint Basil's Cathedral and see the true beauty of Mother Russia with my darling Anastasia giving autographs and posing in photos for all!

Oh…

"Um… Ivan…" Ukraine began nervously, a little nervous to how he'll react. "You do know Anastasia isn't a Disney movie… right?"

Russia froze as soon as she gently broke it to him, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, he turned to face her with a mortified expression. "It isn't?!"

 **I know nothing much happened this time, but I wanted to focus on the humor for this chapter. It's refreshing writing light-hearted stuff like this after all the tense stuff I write in my other story. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	12. Inator Method

**Thanks to AquaEclipse and Kramburg for reviewing. Well, at least I didn't take as long as last time... heh... Now, on with the show!**

"Ow- OW, GIRLIE! Come on- ow- stop hitting the awesome me with that unawesome paddle!" Prussia barked, and cried out in pain as a livid Vietnam kept smacking his head with her magically appearing paddle. "Seriously- AWESOME OW! Seriously, girlie, what's the unawesome big deal? We're here in the dang parks!"

Vietnam grunted and slammed the paddle again, and after Prussia's 'ow!', she scowled. "Yes, we are, but at the cost of hearing you, Denmark, and Hong Kong deafeningly argue about the parks and the Country Bear Jamboree for what felt like an eternity!"

"So why the heck aren't you hitting the Dane too?!" Prussia protested hotly, and Vietnam hit him again. "AWESOME OUCH!"

"Hey!" Denmark glared at the Prussia, crossing his arms. "I thought we were friends, Gil. Aren't best buddies supposed to never want to see their buddies hurt?"

"Ja, we are, but they'd also want to share the unawesome pain so that they won't be alone!" Prussia huffed, narrowly dodging another blow by Vietnam before grumbling, "Besides, I can't stand seeing you walking around like a dummkopf with that dummkopf smile of yours while I get assaulted by crazy paddle chick here-OW!"

"It's not just that, Prussia," Vietnam interjected harshly, hitting him again. "It was _your_ fault that the whole idiotic discussion even began in the first place! _You_ were the one who thought it would be smart to insult Hong Kong's Disney. _You_ were the one who kept insulting Denmark for liking the Country Bear Jamboree. _You_ were the one who kept stubbornly clinging to your childish opinion despite the chaos it caused to erupt!

"Ja, she's right!" Denmark agreed proudly, smiling. "It's pretty much your fault that things got so out of hand. If you just admitted that the Country Bear Jamboree is and always will be a timeless classic, that whole argument totally wouldn't have happened!

"For the last time, that show is- OW!" Prussia cried out before he could even begin the insult.

"Enough," Vietnam hissed, and the Prussian fearfully scampered away. "We're only wasting time arguing here. We need to find Taiwan and America, fast, before Russia could have a chance to cause a disaster."

"Uh… guys?" Denmark piped up, sounding a bit nervous.

"But how the heck are we supposed to do that, girlie?!" Prussia squawked angrily. "We don't where the unawesome loser is or if he's even in this darn park! And I just said darn, for Old Fritz's sake! I can't even awesomely curse! How are we going to track down that loser?"

"Guys? Hello?" Denmark flailed his arms around.

"Well then how did you find Russia last time?!" Vietnam snapped.

Denmark groaned. "Aw come on. Are you guys doing this on purpose?"

"Easy, ve just followed Al and that semi-awesome broad around until ve awesomely and conveniently found Russia spying on those two lovebirds, and ve pulled that off with the tracking device the awesome me had installed in the kinda-awesome chick's walkie talkie!"

"Tracking chip?!"

"GUYS! SHUT YOUR [BEEP]ing holes for one [BEEP]ing minute, would ya, you [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]" Denmark roared deafeningly, his old Viking side showing, startling the other two to hug the other in fear. When he finally got their attention, Denmark returned to normal and pointed. "Why don't we follow Russia over there, and see what the guy is up to?"

They to where Denmark was pointing, and as it turned out, they saw Russia walking out of a building and holding something in his hands.

"He's… He's really there." Vietnam said in pure disbelief at their luck.

"Oh… how awesomely convenient." Prussia commented flatly.

Denmark grinned and began skipping towards Russia. "What are we waiting for guys? Let's go spy on Russia! Oh, and you guys can let go of each other now!"

Both Prussia and Vietnam blinked, and they realized that yes, they were still hugging.

"Vell, vell…" Prussia's smirked suggestively, eyebrows wiggling. "Looks like my pure awesomeness is growing on jou, sweet cheeks! KESESESESE~"

Vietnam's face darkened, obviously doing her best not to show her red face, and she did what she did best.

"AWESOME OUCH! Hey, jou should feel honored that the awesome me is- OW! Knock it off!"

/ / / / /

"I really liked the fireworks part in Soarin!" Taiwan cheerfully remarked as they left the shop, happily slurping on her cappuccino. "Makes me wish that I could fly and soar around Disney Castle and see the fireworks real up close in the highest tower, you know?"

"Well, don't way worry about it, Tai! We'll be getting front-row seats to the fireworks show once we're in Magic Kingdom!" America happily reassured her "I'd get Iggy to recreate the magic dust so we can go fly like Peter Pan and Tinker Bell… but he keeps saying that I might freak people out and kill some old people by mistake… and that 'knowing me, I'll probably end up eating it'. Course not! I'd never eat dust! Unless it smelled tasty…"

"No thank you," Taiwan teased lightly, poking him on the arm. "I'd rather not have my date sneezing magic pixie dust for the whole trip."

"Aw come on, not you too…"

"So, what's next on the list, Al?" Taiwan asked excitedly. "Didn't you mention something about a dragon and imagination…?"

"Oh yeah! We're gonna go to Journey into Imagination with Figment!" America announced loudly, and winked and wrapped an arm around Taiwan, much to her delight. "It's a bit of a trippy experience, and a bit weird, but the fun kinda weird! Then we're gonna to Test Track! But before we do all that stuff, I'm gonna show you a surprise!

Taiwan's eyes sparkled and she could feel herself nearly bursting in joy. "A surprise? For me?! Oh, Alfie, you sweetheart, you didn't have to… So, what is it?"

America flashed a blinding grin and winked. "Sorry, no spoilers, Mei-Mei. But I promise ya that it's something guaranteed to make this awesome Disney trip even more awesome! We'll be able to have tons more fun this way, and you'll be smiling every step of the way!"

Oh, Taiwan knew it! America really did tear down the China pavilion to make one for her country in her honor!

"Aw, thanks so much, Al!" Taiwan giggled, feeling just giddy with delight. "So, when are you gonna give me the surprise?"

"Anything for my best girl!" America grinned, and Taiwan blushed at the compliment. "As for when, any minute or second now actually! I told them to meet us here at exactly this spot date and time!"

Taiwan stopped her grinning and looked at her crush in shock. "W-Wait. 'Them'?"

What did America mean by that? No, no, she shouldn't worry about it. Knowing America, it'll be something great!

"Yessiree, Mei-Mei!" America grinned, posing proudly, before his face suddenly brightened, and he looked to the side. "In fact… Okay, I'll be back in a sec, Tai! I promise that you're gonna love this!"

"H-Hey, Alfred, wait!" Taiwan tried to stop him, but America sped away from sight.

What could he be up to, Taiwan wondered? Okay, maybe the Taiwan pavilion thing was too much to ask for, but that's no reason to not trust America!

But that was until he came back.

No…

No, no, no, not again…

"Guess who just happened to get tickets to the parks as the same time as us~" America sang as he came back with his arms wrapped around a blank-faced Egypt and a nervously smiling Seychelles, wearing the biggest grin on his face as he remained unawesome of Taiwan's state of awful shock. " _These_ guys!"

"Hello," Egypt greeted politely.

"B-Bonjour, Taiwan," Seychelles greeted shyly, blushing. "H-How is your day going?"

Taiwan could only gape in horror. "I-I, hi, um… Why- What- Why… What are you…? Why are you… Alfie…?"

"Yeah?" America chirped, apparently not noticing Taiwan's panic.

"What are Egypt and Seychelles doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, well, it turns out that Goopy here asked Michelle here on a date around the same time you did! And when I heard they were interested in coming in the Happiest Place on Earth, I had to use it as an awesome chance to go on a double date!" America quickly and happily explained as if it were nothing. "I mean, wow. What are the odds we'd both get dates at the same time at the same place? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, it was such a strange coincidence… though convenient and fortunate…" Egypt said coolly, and he narrowed his eyes at America. "And please, I've already told you many dozens of times that I do _not_ appreciate being called 'Goopy', America."

"So I gave Goopy and Michelle all the tickets and goods for a swell stay…" America continued as if Egypt hadn't spoken, and the latter sighed. "And I thought I'd surprise ya by spending the _whole darn day_ in Epcot together!"

"Together?" Taiwan repeated, gawking.

"Yup, together!" America said, nodding.

"All day?"

"All day!"

…Aw, phooey.

/ / / / /

"Yay, score! Move over, you stupid Turk!" Hungary laughed and shoved Turkey out of the way and snatched his binoculars to see the quartet up close. She grinned. "Yes, I knew this would happen! Do you know what this means, Kiku?"

"Hey, crazy lady!" Turkey barked, peeved and stomping towards Hungary. "Don't you know how to-WHOAH!"

The angry Turkey fell face-flat to the ground, a grumpy Greece being the one responsible for tripping him. "Be quiet, you stupid head."

Ignoring the ensuing fight, with Cyprus once trying to break up the fight and Bosnia cheering Turkey on, Japan sweatdropped and hesitantly answered, "Er… that they are aware of each other presences now and will most likely group together to have fun because 'the more the merrier'?"

"Well… you're half-right, Kiku." Hungary winked and wrapped an around Japan, much to the latter's discomfort. "This means we'll be seeing a double date!"

"Ah, I see…" Japan said in realization, nodding. "I suppose that makes sense…"

"Oh, I supposed that is excellent then…" Japan remarked calmly, falling into silence for a few moments before he frowned slightly. "But then again, I am not so sure if Mei-san is very happy with this new development with Egypt and Seychelles-san…"

Hungary looked back at her partner-in-crime puzzledly. "What do you mean, Kiku?"

"Well… Oh Kami, how do I explain this…?" Japan muttered worriedly under his breath "As we all obviously know, Mei-san is very fond of America-san, and I do mean _very_ fond. Don't you remember when she would break into the UN building just to see him and comfort him when the others say that his ideas aren't good? Or when she would spy on him from the air ducts?"

"How can I not? But what's wrong with that? It's cute! Not to mention a little creepy, but it's cute!"

"You see, she treasures every waking moment she has with America-san, to the point where she'd… _pressure_ anyone interruption their alone time or for 'stealing' her precious time away from her to leave before they suffer a fate worse than death." Japan explained nervously, and he gulped. "Think of it as Belarus, except America-san is blissfully unaware of her terrifying potential."

Hungary immediately paled in horror. "Oh god, that bad?

"Hai, that bad," Japan said gravely, and he frowned again. "Although I do not blame her for it. She has been dealing with a lot of pressure and stress throughout the years, and her attempts to get closer to America-san would often be foiled by China, so this date is a dream come true to her… And now someone just came in the middle of their bonding…"

"So…"

"Hai."

"That means that…"

"Things will quickly crash and burn? Hai."

/ / / / /

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Ukraine could only sweat-drop as Russia ominously beamed at the brown book in his hands, his aura leaking yet again, as if it were the greatest treasure that could have all of his problems, though considering his goals, it might as well be just that. She tried not to tremble, and clutched her purse, mentally preparing herself for the worse.

Russia had, indeed, assaulted England and France while they were bickering towards the entrance, and miraculously dragged them away before anyone could notice (and Russia made sure to be sneaky and stealthy since he didn't want the reputation of America's favorite parks sullied). Then, after Ukraine tried in vain to convince him to think of a better method, which made her wonder why she's even trying at this point, Russia then stole England's spellbook and left him and France hanging from a tree…

Oh Russia…

Ukraine would have tried to help them down if she weren't preoccupied with Russia's madness first.

"S-So…" Ukraine gulped nervously, wringing her hands. "You now have the spellbook."

"Da, I do." Russia agreed, nodding, and he flashed a terrifying grin as he lifted the book to the sky, aura leaking. "And now my not-at-all unnecessarily insane plan can now commence! I will ruin this pathetic date, scoop Fredka into my arms and take him on a proper romantic outing in St. Petersburg, crush Taiwan and her pathetic island to nothing, somehow get rid of Belarus's infatuation for me, and everyone will at last become one with Mother Russia!"

Russia's aura then began to leak in large quantities that Ukraine hadn't seen in years, and honestly? It terrified her. He began 'Kolkolkolkoling' as well… Oh no, what had Ukraine done? She should have called Belarus when she had the chance! Now the entire world will pay the price…. M-Maybe it's not too late. She can call Belarus and with her little sister will surely use the power of pure rage to arrive here _in least_ half-an-hour.

But then it all stopped, and Russia returned to 'normal'.

"Oh my, that felt good." Russia commented, pleased, and he opened the book. "Anyway, time to search for spell, da?"

Speechless, Ukraine watched him go from page to page, all the while humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Soviet Union anthem, and she tried not to let that make her want to smack him.

W-Wait! What's she doing standing idly? This was her chance!

"And…" Ukraine began, desperately trying to find, though it may be for nothing, something that could Russia off. "D-Do you even know how the spellbook works? And how to use it to get what you want?"

Any smidge of hope was promptly crushed when Russia giggled. "Silly Ukraine, of course I know how spellbook works! It would not make much sense to steal thing that I do not how to operate, da?"

"Tak…" Ukraine mumbled miserably, but then she shook her head, realizing something. "Wait, how do you even know, Vanya?"

"Well sestra, first of all, I gained strong interest in magic stuff after comrade England summoned me," Russia explained cheerfully as he flipped the pages. "So I've been ambushing him and stealing his book ever since."

"Ah, well I guess… Wait. This isn't the first time you've done this?!" Ukraine exclaimed in shock.

"Da, da, but anyway, ever since, I've been experimenting with book, attempting and failing spells until I gained mastery, da?" Russia continued calmly, almost as if ignoring Ukraine's obvious displeasure. "I even perfected spell used to summon me in the first place! Did you that it was actually meant to summon a demon? Kolkolkol, England must've gotten confused and got it wrong."

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Ukraine remarked quietly, and she bit her lip in remorse. "U-Um, so, Vanya… what is your plan again? Who is this ally you are going to supposedly summon with the spellbook?

Russia simply smiled ominously. "You'll see in a few seconds, da?"

"What-"

Before Ukraine could even (weakly) try to further object, Russia loudly spoke some words in a certain language and smoke erupted from the book, engulfing the area.

"Oh- Oh my goodness! Russia?" Russia called out worriedly.

Alright… calm down, Ukraine… Maybe it won't be so bad… Oh, who was she kidding? This was Russia! Of course it'll be something terrifying! Please don't let it be a demon, or some sort of malevolent god, or some horrible creature like that famous Disney villain, Maleficent!"

…It's going to be Maleficent, is it?

Once the smoke cleared, the figure was finally revealed, and frankly, Ukraine didn't know if she should feel shocked, relieved or horrified.

It was… a man, that much was obvious. However, the strange thing was that he looked rather… cartoonish and frankly, if this was the correct way to put it, rather… 2Dish? Yes, he looked like he was pulled from a cartoon, one that Ukraine felt that she should know the name, as the man also looked familiar.

The man himself appeared to be pharmacist of sorts? A doctor?

"Curse you, Perry the Pla…!" The strange cartoonish man trailed off, and Ukraine couldn't help but cringe slightly at his voice. "Huh?"

Huh, indeed.

"Pe… I, er… Perry the Platypus, are you there? Helloooo?" The man asked to practically no one, and he looked around in confusion before scowling. "Oh, great. Don't tell me I got shot by the Go-Away-Inator again!"

Feeling completely lost, Ukraine turned to her grinning brother for help. "V-Vanya, who exactly is this pharmacist…?"

The strange turned to glare at her angrily, and Ukraine "Wh-WHAT? No, no! For like the fiftieth time, I'm not a pharmacist! Seriously, what is up with everyone just jumping to that stupid conclusion? Other people wear lab coats too! Why don't people ever ask if I'm a doctor or-or a rocket scientist! Why not a rocket scientist?"

"Oh, are you a rocket scientist?" Ukraine asked in surprise, feeling embarrassed of herself.

"I… No, but that's not the point!

"Behond, sestra, the great yet strange Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a character from one of Fredka's favorite cartoons!" Russia answered as if it were somehow a glorious thing. "One called 'Phineas and Ferb'. I've been studying Disney series, da? Seeing who could be of use, and I've decided on this character!"

" _Phineas and Ferb_?" Ukraine repeated in confusion, before it clicked. "Wait, Vanya. Isn't that the evil scientist that would build strange and… very questionable contraptions for his plans that would later fail spectacularly? How… Forgive me Ivan, but how will he help?"

"Hey! I'll have you that I didn't always fail spectacularly! Sometimes I'd come close to defeating Perry the Platypus, and I'd only fail like… like barely! Yeah, I also tend to barely fail… or is it narrowly fail…" The man known as Heinz Doofenshmirtz pondered, stroking his odd chin, and he looked at them frustratedly." "And- And who _are_ you people, anyway?"

Russia simply smiled ominously. "Da, he is rather foolish, short-sighted and filled to the brim with wasted potential…"

"I'm right here you know!" The doctor squawked angrily.

"But he has the strange yet impressive ability to build an 'inator' for just about any purpose!" Russia finished confidently, ignoring the so-called evil scientist. "Think about it, Kat. Over the years and seasons, he has built an Invis-inator, a Delete From My Mind-inator, Turn Everything Evil-inator, a _De-Love-inator_ …"

After noticing the emphasis he put on that last 'inator', Ukraine could only look at him in horror. "You mean…?"

"Da!" Russia chirped, wrapping an arm around the scientist tightly. "It's exactly what you are thinking, sestra! With the right amount of pressure and subtle threats, this doctor will create a machine that will solve my problem in a matter of seconds!"

"H-Hey, wait just a second! What do you mean subtle threats?!"

"It's the perfect plan!" Russia shouted in joy, further crushing the strange scientist, while Ukraine could only watch in horror.

Yes, she's definitely going to call Belarus.

/ / / / /

Meanwhile with our unlikely trio of intellectually-challenged (save for Vietnam) heroes, they were hiding behind a bush and have watched the whole thing with Russia and Doofenshmirtz, only now Prussia was laughing his head off.

"OH MEIN GOTT! That loser seriously summoned that stupid scientist from that awesomely weird cartoon?" Prussia guffawed loudly as he held his sides. On top of his head, his trusty Gilbird was chirping in amusement. "He is really is unawesomely stupid! This is proof of it! KESESESESE- OW!"

"Be quiet, Prussia," Vietnam hissed, holding the paddle in her hand. "Do you want him to hear us?"

"So, Gil, Viet, what are we gonna do now?" Denmark asked curiously while munching on some popcorn. "Should we go in there and beat the poo out of them before they do anything?"

"Ja!/No." Prussia and Vietnam answered respectively, and they glared at each other.

"It's dangerous to face Russia head-on!"

"Vell, it's either that or vait for those losers to build their stupid inator!"

"Do you want to get beaten to death?"

"Hey! How dare jou assume me doesn't stand a chance!"

Before they could argue for too long (and possibly give away their position), everyone heard rustling and a strange chattering noise.

"Am… I the only one who heard that?" Denmark asked anxiously.

"Nein/No" Prussia and Vietnam again said at the same time, agreeing for once.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, jumped what had to be the strangest thing Vietnam had ever seen in her long years (and she knew Hong Kong, South Korea and Japan) and once it landed, she wasn't sure whether to gape in shock or beat the thing with her paddle.

It was… To put it simply, an anthropomorphic platypus.

Hey, wasn't that…

"Gasp! A platypus!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Not just any platypus, you dolt!" Prussia snapped, before smirking at the strange platypus and snickering. "It's a green platypus! Huh, who knew that Aussie had those too?"

"And it's kinda cartoony looking too!" Denmark added.

Vietnam sighed and face-palmed. They're hopeless…

The platypus seemed to share her sentiments as he rolled his eyes and somehow pulled out a fedora and placed it on his head. Denmark and Prussia gasped while Vietnam only widened her eyes fractionally at the confirmation that this was indeed to famous cartoon animal known as...

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" They shouted.

"Really?" Vietnam deadpanned, glaring at them.

The Idiot Duo (as Vietnam had taken to secretly calling them) looked at her oddly. "What?"

Vietnam resisted the enormous urge to face-palm again and instead turned to politely smile (though it ended up looking very awkward) at the anthropomorphic cartoon platys. She then quickly realizing how strange this situation was. How did one talk to a secret agent platypus from a cartoon?

"Er… um… hello there, Perry the… Platypus…" Vietnam greeted awkwardly, doing her best to leave a better impression on him than the others did. "If… you don't mind me asking… Why, no, _how_ are you here in the real world? What are you doing here?"

Perry made that chattering noise of his.

"Could be rabies…" Prussia whispered to the two of them, and Vietnam smacked him. "Ow!"

"Maybe the spellbook brought him to the real world too!" Denmark piped up brightly, "Well, Russia's no Norway when it comes to magic, so who knows? And ja, and that is the explanation we're going with, folks."

"Uh… who are you talking to, Dane?"

"Nobody." Denmark responded innocently.

"Alright…" Vietnam looked again at the cartoon platypus. "I assume that since you're here, you intend on stopping that silly doctor… Doofenshmirtz, your _nemesis_ , from carrying out his evil deeds?"

Perry nodded, and somehow pulled some sort of communication device and held it out. Suddenly, the motor buzzed to life, revealing the character called Major Monogram.

"Gentlemen, lady, it appears that the personification of Russia has somehow summoned the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz, along with Agent P, for undoubtably nefarious purposes." The Major explained sternly. "We suspect that he'll use Doofenshmirtz's inators for his own gains, and we must put a stop to-"

"HA! His stupid eyebrows looked even stupider than I remember!" Prussia cackled mockingly, and Vietnam silently pulled on his ear to shut him up.

Major Monogram scowled and grumbled something under his breath. "…Anyway, as I was saying… We intend to stop Doofenshmirtz, and you want to stop Russia and know far more about him than we do. I see an opportunity for some international cooperation. Now, what do you say?"

Vietnam blinked and looked at the others, not quite sure what to think about this strange turn of events.

"Ooh, ooh! I always wanted to be a secret agent!" Denmark exclaimed excictedly, nodding eagerly. "Count me in!"

"KESESESESE~ Kick that Russian loser's butt with the platypus guy? Count the awesome me in too!" Prussia declared haughtily, smirking at the Major. "Anything to beat that guy up! And help Al, of course…"

"Well, if it'll help stop Russia…" Vietnam sighed and nodded curtly. "Alright, you can count on our help, Major."

 **Please review if you have a minute.**


	13. Journey Into Imagination with Doof

**Thanks to RusAmeChufan, Kramburg and AquaEclipse for reviewing. Well, here's another very overdue update! Now, on with the show!**

 _Doofenshmirtz in Epcot with Russia~_

"So let me get this straight…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz began with an unimpressed deadpan look, like he couldn't believe this was happening. "Personifications of nations and other things are apparently a thing in this world, and _you_ represent Russia… while that chick over there is Ukraine?"

"Da, that is correct." Russia nodded, a wide smile on his face.

"Alright, let's ignore how ridiculous that is." Doofenshmirtz muttered quietly under his breath and continued. "And-And you summoned me _here_ to-to Florida, and in a _Disney park_ of all things… to have me build an inator or inators that'll stop the personification of the United States from falling in love _with_ the personification of Taiwan, destroy the girl, and have the guy, the guy who supposedly represents America and who's technically your enemy, fall in love with you so you can get married and take over the world?"

"Pretty much, da." Russia nodded again.

"…Wow." Doofenshmirtz said flatly. "I mean, seriously, _wow_. That's gotta be the craziest reason and story to start a crazy plan in my life. I should know, because I got dozens upon dozens crazy reasons and weird but emotionally-scarring backstories that serve as motivations for my evil schemes. I mean, really, what the heck?"

Russia wondered if it would be okay to smack him with his pipe.

"And why, WHY are you in love with the guy who you competed with for decades in the Cold War? And-And didn't it occur to you maybe he might not be interested in you? Oh… Oh my god, look at this, look at me! I'm making sense! That's how crazy is this, it's making me _make sense!_ And normally I don't make any sense… _"_

Russia inwardly growled while maintaining his cheerful exterior, and he conjured up his pipe just in case.

"I don't have to explain the depths and nature of my complex relationship with America to _you_." Russia said ominously while giving a tight smile. "So, I take that you'll help me achieve this great goal of mine to have everyone become one with Mother Russia?"

Doofenshmirtz stopped his ranting and scowled at Russia. "Yeah, listen, Russia… Despite all the ridiculousness it's still a pretty good evil plan, but like all evil plans, it's got one glaring flaw that even I noticed."

"And what is that?"

" _Why_ should I help you again?" Doofenshmirtz demanded rudely, putting his hands on his hips. "Really, what's… what's in it for me in all of this? What do I gain by helping you? I mean, if I help you create a Break-Up-Inator, a Go-Away-Inator or something, and help you take over the world, then that means I won't have any tri-state-area to take over!"

"But… this isn't your world." Ukraine pointed out. "The tri-state area of your world will remain unaffected."

"I know, but if I'm gonna stay here forever, I gotta at least take over this world's tri-state-area!" Doofenshmirtz said defiantly, and he held his head up high. "So, what do I get in all this?"

"What will you get by helping me? Oh, I'll tell you what you will get by helping me…" Russia let his powerful, threatening aura envelop the area, and the doctor paled. "You will live, for starters. You will live your life without scars or without having suffered tremendous and excruciating amounts of pain and suffering afflicted by near-endless torture, da? And you will have your sanity intact. How does that all sound?"

Doofenshmirtz remained frozen in fear in a manner that made Russia want to cackle out loud, and then he spoke "Wow, you're _good_."

As a bonus, and to ensure loyalty, Russia decided to add, "And when the whole world becomes one with Mother Russia, I'll allow you to rule the tri-state-area. It'll be completely under your control."

That immediately snapped the doctor out of it, and a big smile spread across his odd face. "Really? Sweet! You got yourself a deal, weird Russian guy! Tri-state-area, here I come! I'll start working on the inator right now!"

And the doctor sped off to get right to work, and Russia smiled, proud of himself. However, it fell when the doctor returned several questions later.

"Just one question: Where am I supposed to find parts to build my inators?"

"This is Disney park, da?" Russia shrugged. "Find some machine and take it apart, simple as that."

"Oh, right! Right! Thanks, bye!" And he ran off again.

"Um… Vanya…" Ukraine piped up anxiously. "Do you even know where is this tri-state-area that the doctor is referring to?"

"Nyet, but I doubt even the creators of the show did."

And then the doctor came back, _again_.

"What is it now?" Russia asked angrily, just wanting to get this over with.

"Hey, hey, chill out, man. You're the one who's stuck in the 'real world', you big…" Doofenshmirtz trailed off when he noticed Russia's aura, and he laughed nervously. "Heh… Anyway, I, uh, kind of need to talk to you about my nemesis…"

/ / / / /

"Kesesesesese~" Prussia cackled arrogantly as he smirked proudly of himself. "I look awesome with this hat, Dane! And I gotta admit, jou look semi-awesome yourself!"

"Aww, thanks Gil!" Denmark grinned, knowing that it meant a lot coming from Prussia. "We both look pretty cool, and ready to beat up some bad guys!"

"Especially the Russian loser!" Prussia barked, and he posed along with Denmark. "He's going to take months to recover by the time the awesome us are done with him and that stupid unawesome scientist!"

Vietnam sighed at her partners' antics and turned to Perry the Platypus, who was currently spying on their enemies via binoculars, and grimaced slightly. In the several minutes since she and the others became agents, Vietnam had become a little more used to his presence.

She even accepted that this was all actually happening.

But anyway…

As part of their temporary membership of OWCA (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym), the three of them have been given human-sized fedoras to wear. Prussia and Denmark were, to no one's surprise, delighted with this and spent an annoying amount of time laughing and posing. While Vietnam… well, she didn't quite see the point in wearing this, but if it came with the job…

She flushed red as she stared at herself with her phone. In Vietnam's opinion, she looked… a little _strange_ wearing this hat. If Taiwan saw her now, she'd probably spout out some nonsense that she looked cute and whatnot.

They were all assigned codenames as well, which took a little bit more than it should have.

So, naturally, Vietnam was Agent V.

Denmark was Agent D.

And then there was Prussia.

The Major realized that with Perry, they all already had an Agent P, and they didn't want to cause any confusion. And, naturally, Prussia rudely butted in with his own suggestion after Denmark innocently nominated 'Prussia the Ex-nation'. There wasn't any time to argue, so the Major, understandably begrudgingly, gave him the name 'Prussia the Awesome'.

And unsurprisingly, it immediately went to Prussia's head.

Vietnam's eye twitched, and she decided to inquire the inexplicably green (or was it teal?) platypus about what their first course of action will be. They wouldn't want to give the doctor enough time to build an absurd and oddly specific ray that will ruin Taiwan's date, after all. But surprisingly, Prussia beat her to it.

"Hey, awesome platypus!" Prussia barked, and said cartoon animal looked away from his binoculars and gave him an annoyed look. "This has been awesome and all, but what now? Will we awesomely beat up the stupid doc and the unawesome loser Russia or do we keep an awesome low profile while we follow Al and his chick around to make sure everything stays awesome for them?"

Perry put on a pensive expression, and then narrowed his eyes. He pointed towards their target and their enemy. He wanted to attack.

Prussia cackled. "Awesome!"

/ / / / /

Seychelles had a feeling Taiwan wasn't very happy to see them.

And by that, she meant that she's _pretty sure_ Taiwan wasn't happy to see them. Which was odd, considering that as far as Seychelles was concerned, they got along fairly well in the female nations get-togethers. But then again, now that Seychelles thought about it, she probably should've expected such a reaction from Taiwan, considering her infamous love for America.

But there really wasn't any reason to be mad at her or Egypt, was there? What's wrong with a double-date? Was Taiwan upset that she wouldn't be able to spend any alone time with America? But… it's not like Seychelles and Egypt were going to be some sort of burden to them. They wanted to have fun too. And Seychelles made Egypt promise he'd refrain from making any… bitter comments.

She was excited when America offered to take them to the Happiest Place on Earth for their dare. Seychelles hasn't been enough times to the Disney Parks in her long life, and the idea of going to a famous water park sounded amazing. She always wanted to go to Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach again. They were lucky that America gave them the tickets, good hotel rooms and everything.

Egypt had asked her out just a little bit earlier before Taiwan did with America, and Seychelles happily accepted. She's had a crush on him for a while, and Mauritius had tried to convince her many times to _just go and confess_ , but Seychelles… eh, you get the picture. They were Africans, but they were different, and Seychelles wondered if he would even want to be involved with an island girl like her…

You wouldn't believe how much time Mauritius spent poking her with that dumb cocky smile of his while saying 'I told you so' over and over again after Egypt asked her out on a date…

Seychelles had also been looking forward to the double date with Taiwan… Even though Taiwan didn't feel the same.

But Seychelles tried not to let that bother her so much. Maybe Taiwan will feel better later after some fun rides and games and attention from America. Yeah, maybe she'll forget that she was ever angry in the first place. Right now, Seychelles should relax and have fun with Egypt.

Except… the first place America took them to… that ride called Journey into Imagination with Figment… was… it was… it was kind of…

Um…

It was… Uh, err… weird, for lack of a better word.

Seychelles wasn't sure if she disliked it or found it just okay, but it was just so… weird, and probably not in a very good way.

Egypt definitely didn't like it.

"I think at least a quarter of my brain cells died after listening to that _infernal_ song." Egypt snarled as they exited the gift shop, with Seychelles hugging a Figment plushie that he very reluctantly got for her. "Never again. And the dragon was purely _infuriating_."

"I thought he was cute…" Seychelles murmured grumpily to herself, which Egypt heard and cringed.

"I… I guess he isn't _terrible_ to look at…" Egypt stammered as his face flushed, and Seychelles sighed. "He was still very annoying though."

"Yeah, this isn't exactly the best ride out there…" America smiled apologetically while a still scowling Taiwan clung to him. Seychelles wondered how he still hasn't noticed that Taiwan's angry. "Especially after they went from hand-drawn to computer-generated. But trust me, it used to be _worse_."

Egypt's eyes widened, and he bared his teeth in a furious snarl as he gazed at America. "How… Oh, I don't even want to know. But wait, why did you bring us here to this terrible place if you didn't like it either?! What was the point?!"

"I wanted to give you guys the entire Disney experience, with both the awesome and not-so-awesome!" America answered simply, not bothered by Egypt's anger. He smiled. "I know it sounds awful, but you guys don't go to Disney World enough, so I figured-"

Egypt groaned and held up his hand. "Enough. I don't want to hear it."

Seychelles frowned and nudged him. "Gupta…"

Taiwan glared at Egypt's direction, now looking truly angry instead of being just annoyed, and Egypt looked back and forth between them, looking uncertain. But oddly, America was the one who saved him from the awkward tension.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Goopy!" America happily grinned and patted his back, causing Egypt to wince in pain. "You have the hero's promise that things are gonna be awesome from here on out!"

"You know, a promise from you doesn't really make me feel-"

" _Gupta_." Seychelles said sternly.

"But… I hope you stay true to your promise… this time." Egypt said carefully, avoiding Seychelles and Taiwan's disapproving glares. "I apologize for acting in such a immature manner. And, please, don't call me _Goopy_."

"Aw, it's all A-Okay, Goopy!" America beamed as he wrapped an around a very uncomfortable Egypt. "I'm sure that you're gonna _love_ the next ride!"

"I told you, don't call me-"

"So, where are we going?" Seychelles asked, anxious to change the subject.

"I hope you guys don't get sick easily, cause we're going to Test Track!" America declared with a hero-like pose, eyes sparkling. "And I got an _awesome_ surprise for you guys when we get there! It's something me and the team have been working on, and the public don't even know about it!"

Taiwan finally seemed to perk up. "Huh? What do you mean? What are we gonna do?"

"Well… let's just say you girls are finally gonna drive a car."

/ / / / /

Meanwhile, away from all the mess happening, England and France were stuck hanging from a tree after Russia beat them up…

"Urgh…" England groaned. "Stupid frog… pipes… my book…"

"My… beautiful face…" France moaned. "Not the face…"

And… that's pretty much it. They're still not gonna be conscious until later.

/ / / / /

The plan was simple.

Vietnam along with Perry the Platypus will storm into Russia and Doofenshmirtz's view, surprising them. Russia will be too puzzled by her presence, especially with the anthropomorphic cartoon secret agent platypus, to keep an eye on his surroundings and the doctor will no doubt give some pointless and awkward chatter. So, while they're distracted, Prussia and Denmark will go around the bushes and they'll get the jump on the two.

Perry the Platypus will do his usual battle with the mad (and quite intellectually challenged for an evil scientist) scientist. Meanwhile Prussia, Denmark and Vietnam will do their best to defeat Russia in combat. Vietnam honestly thought that they had a good chance at winning. Denmark was channeling his old Viking self just for this occasion!

And all of this occur before the doctor will have a chance to build one of his… what were they called again? Oh, inators. They'll do it before the doctor could create one. They'll stop their plans before they could even begin.

Perry the Platypus nodded to her, and they decided to make their entrance.

They stormed right into the enemy's territory, and surrounded Doofenshmirtz, who seemed rather engrossed with building his inator to notice them. An awkward silence passed as they waited impatiently for the doctor to notice them. And where's Russia?

Doofenshmirtz put away his tools and put the final part in his inator, before he glanced at them. "Oh, hey."

What…?

Then the cartoon doctor did a double take and jumped, screaming a few unintelligible words in the process. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! What are _you_ doing here?! More importantly, since when did you get a girlfriend?"

That last question caused heat to rise up to Vietnam's cheeks and made her want to gag. W-WHAT?! Vietnam… dating a… platypus? Where would he- Why would- Just because she's a woman and she's with Perry doesn't mean that-

She looked to Perry, who looked more baffled than disgusted, and she quickly moved to clear up the horrible misconception. "Of course not, you idiot! I'm not an animal! Why would I be interested in… ngh, dating one?!"

"Hey, haven't you seen his theme song? The ladies swoon when they hear him say-" The doctor cut himself off and he glared at them. "Hey, wait a second! Who _are_ you, anyway? And why are you wearing the OWCA fedora or whatever? What, were-were _plants_ not enough for them? Did they have to get actual people to join them?"

"It doesn't matter." Vietnam shook her head, and she gripped her paddle tightly, narrowing her eyes. "Doctor Doofenshmirtz, we know that you are working with Russia to make an inator to help him with his plans, and we're here to stop you."

"No, seriously, who are you? I-I mean, if you're going to my foil my evil scheme then you should at least-"

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice coldly demanded, and Vietnam didn't feel too surprised to see Russia coming into view. A grin appeared on the maniac's face. "Oh? Comrade Vietnam? What are you doing here with that silly fedora? Have you come to spend time in Disney parks too?"

"W-Wait a minute. This is Vietnam? As in, the person that represents the country of Vietnam? Huh… what are the odds? You know, you look a lot more-"

"A-Actually, I was sort of forcefully dragged into this mess by China." Vietnam explained awkwardly, and she briefly wondered if China was still lying dead underneath the rubble. "It wasn't my choice, but I guess it turned out to be for the best in the end."

Russia perked up, and his eyes began to sparkle. "Ooh, China is here? Where is he?"

"W-What, there's a China and he's here too? More importantly, China is a 'he'? Y-You know, I always thought China was more of a feminine name-"

"He's dead back at the hotel." Vietnam said offhanded, now wishing Prussia and Denmark would just ambush them already. What's keeping them? "How? I don't want to talk about it."

"And how does death work with-"

"SURPRISE, UNAWESOME MOTHER[BEEP]ERS!"

With that deafening battle cry, Prussia and Denmark jumped out of the bushes and charged straight into battle. Oh, there they were.

"Hey, where did that beep come-" Before he could say anything, the doctor was punched in the face by Prussia. "OW!"

"This is for Tino, who isn't here to beat the [BEEP] out of you today!" Denmark declared before he charged and swung his battle axe.

Russia's eyes went wide, and he looked shocked for once in his life. "What is this?! Prussia and Denmark? And that odd but strangely cute platypus too?! How odd, I don't remember summoning him with the book…"

"KESESESESE~ Matt and I found out your stupid unawesome plan to get into Al's pants by getting rid of Taiwan, so we're here to stop you!" Prussia cackled as he left the doctor to be beaten up by Perry. "Unlike Taiwan, who's kinda sorta semi-awesome and officially gained honorary membership of the Awesome Trio, you have, like, ZERO redeeming qualities! So the awesome me is gonna pummel you into awesome oblivion!"

Denmark laughed. "Yeah, the Awesome Duo are gonna make you eat Disney dirt!"

"No, _we're_ going to pummel him into oblivion and make him eat Disney dirt." Vietnam corrected as she walked over to them, paddle in hand. "Russia, while normally I wouldn't get involved in insane plots, I won't let you ruin Taiwan's happiness."

"Oh? You want to stand in my way too? I do hope this isn't becoming a trend…" Russia giggled and pulled out his infamous pipe. "But very well, if you insist on ruining my plans, I must defeat you brutally, da?"

"HA! Bring it on, unawesomeness!" Prussia challenged.

"Alright, you wanna do this the hard way?" The mad doctor escaped Perry to pull out what looked like a large purple gun, and then menacing music was heard. "Behold, the Stun-Gun-inator! I made from parts I found from that cheap and boring Imagination ride! Can you believe it? Anyway, with _this_ , I can stun people by-"

"STOP EXPOSITIONING AND SHOOT THEM!" Russia shouted.

Doofenshmirtz flinched, and he glared at the Russian. "Alright, alright, sheesh… Someone needs to take a chill pill. Anyway…

He pushed a button, but then his expression changed horribly as it contorted in horror.

"Oh no! NO! I pushed the self-destruct-"

And it exploded.

"…button."

 **I'm sorry, I just had to do that. XD Please review if you have a minute.**


End file.
